<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let The Sunlight In by Bitchslapthatboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582993">Let The Sunlight In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchslapthatboy/pseuds/Bitchslapthatboy'>Bitchslapthatboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, As an American I'm offended, BAMF Daphne Greengrass, BAMF Fleur Delacour, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, BAMF Women, Babies, Blaise Zabini is a shameless flirt, Blaise Zabini is my favorite, Breaking Into Hogwarts, Breaking and Entering, Bribes for food, Chaotic Good, Disowned draco, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Elopements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends as Family, Gay Sex, Giant friend group, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Lucius Malfoy, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, House points, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what this is but we're just gonna go with it, I'm definitely naming my child after Theo, Ilvermorny is absolute bullshit, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kitchen Sex, Library Sex, Lots and Lots and Lots of BABIESSSSSS!!!!!, Lots of bets, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Lucius is a total drama queen, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, More Accurate American Wizarding Schools, Muggle Culture, Non-Canonical Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Overprotective Bill Weasley, POV Lucius Malfoy, POV Original Character, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Protective McGonagall, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rosier Family Secrets, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape is a low key hottie, Severus and Lucius are total besties, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is a sex god, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, Sneaking Into Hogwarts, Snogging, Some Plot, St Mungo's Hospital, Stress Baking, Supportive Ron Weasley, Surrogate family, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Theo Nott is a cocky little shit and I love him a hell of a lot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, chosen family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchslapthatboy/pseuds/Bitchslapthatboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Because I'm a total slut for the whole Ice King/Sunshine Queen trope.)</p><p>Evangeline Rosier was never meant to be a part of the war. Hell, she wasn’t even supposed to be alive. But when she's pulled out of hiding and back to England she can't help but jump right into battle. Forging friendships and battling death eaters along the way, Evie falls in with a mismatched group of friends that she can't help but to love. But when fate comes knocking will she be able to give the former Death Eater a chance?</p><p>Lucius Malfoy doesn't deserve a second chance, at least that's what he tells himself of every time he looks in the mirror. But, following his wife's death and his son's disinheritance, he knows what he must do to keep the Malfoy name alive. Little does he realize how much life is waiting for him beyond the walls of the manor.</p><p>Pushed together by the gods themselves and surrounded by a bunch of lovable idiots who just want the best for them, how can these two not fall ridiculously in love? Starring a whole host of characters and a shit ton of shenanigans, this fic is bound to get a little chaotic.</p><p>**** attempts will be made at weekly updates ****</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Fred Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Katie Bell/Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan/Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>R's Favourites, R's HP</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no earthy idea where this story is going because I'm an insomniac who can't sleep and daydreams of the day some rich &amp; beautiful bachelor will inevitably sweep me off my feet. If you like it leave some love, if not keep it to yourself because I'm a sensitive little crybaby with who's scared of being a disappointment. </p><p>FYI, I've written the first 10 chapters (not including the two-part prologue) so I'm gonna plan on posting a chapter weekly and see how this goes.</p><p>*I don’t own anything recognizable*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue: Part I</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 19th, 1998 </em>
</p><p>He’d left after the funeral. Packed up his bags after his mother was laid to rest in the Malfoy family mausoleum. Laid a bouquet of her own white roses at the door and disappeared with the resounding crack of apparition. Unaware that his father watched from the shadows, slumped against the old cherry tree at the edge of the graveyard, empty bottle of firewhiskey leaning haphazardly against his leg. Drunk in his sorrows and invisible to the world. Mourning the woman they’d lost. The woman he hadn’t really ever known.</p><p>He had stayed there through the night, and long after the sun had climbed over the horizon. Staring at the doors to the tomb unblinking. As if his wife would suddenly decide to walk back out. He had watched as his son had broken down in tears on the steps, mourning for his mother and clinging desperately to the roses he’d laid before the imposing grey building. Listened while the blond boy apologized to the dead woman laid to rest behind the solid oak doors. His heart broke as he watched his only son then stand up and sever his family ties. Reaching to the very center of his magic to cut the tendrils that bound them together. All he could do was watch while his son shut himself off from the only family he’d ever known. The only family he had left. From him, his father. </p><p>Family, afterall,  was everything to Lucius Malfoy, and to feel his son mutilate his magic like that, just to get away from him, was devastating. The war had not been kind to the man, and losing a bit of his reputation and prestige had been the very least of it. Those things could be fixed and manipulated with very little effort. But watching Narcissa slowly succumb to the curse Voldemort had managed to hit her with for her betrayal, was pure agony. The fact that it hadn’t appeared until after Wizengamot had declared them innocent of all charges, thanks to a weighted testimony from each member of the golden trio, made it that much more agonizing. With the barest taste of freedom, not even halfway out of the ministry, she’d collapsed in her husband’s arms. Draco had taken it the hardest, after everything he’d done to protect his mother from the brutality of the dark lord, everything the boy had sacrificed while Lucius had resided in Azkaban, and failing to be able to do anything to help her now was too much for him to take. Turning to an assortment of vices did nothing to ease that pain as she quietly slipped further and further away from them.</p><p>Lucius had carried on, remaining cold and collected throughout her sickness. Comforting her in the privacy of her rooms and wishing he could be the one to bear it instead. He was the one who’d brought this shame upon their family, the reason for her pain. Regardless of their lack of romance, he <em> had </em> loved her. The years they’d had together were a testament to that, regardless of how their marriage had come about. For over twenty years he’d provided for her, cared for her, supported her… as she’d done for him. Her death was on him. No court could absolve him of that.</p><p>When the sun was once again low in the sky, Lucius pulled himself up off the ground. Brushing off the dust and grime, he stood tall as his mask slipped back into place. No one would ever again see between the cracks of his facade. No one would ever again manipulate him into unwavering loyalty. He nodded once in blatant determination and disaperated back to the manor. It was time to rebuild his life.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt bad just posting the first part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue: Part II</strong>
</p><p>Evangeline Rosier was never meant to be a part of the war. Hell, she wasn’t even supposed to be alive. When her father had died by the Dark Lord’s own hand, her mother had been nine months pregnant with her. Forced into labor, and knowing the dark lord was seeking her out, Danielle Rosier hadn’t made it through the birth. Her body was already hemorrhaging with stress and blood loss as she fought to deliver her child into the world. Sacrificing her life for her daughter’s, and staying alive just long enough to whisper a name to her Aunt, it wasn't long before she succumbed to the pain. Danielle's aunt, Agnes Dubois, barely managed to smuggle the two of them off to France, after stealing an unclaimed baby from the local morgue and glamouring its blood and DNA to match Evangeline’s. Leaving the two bodies behind for Voldemort’s loyal hunting dog, Dolohov, to discover and no doubt destroy in anger of their betrayal.</p><p>She’d spent her childhood hiding out with Agnes as her surrogate grandmother. Under a false surname, the two of them had hidden out for years in the french countryside. Growing up on stories of her mother’s compassion and her father’s strength. Hearing stories of both of their heroism and witnessing the memories Agnes had stored away of the two of them. Unsurprisingly, Evie quickly became friends with the young blonde witch across the field from them. Taken under the young Fleur Delacour’s wing as they managed to get into all kinds of trouble in the years before she left for school, becoming as close as sisters as they played and studied together. </p><p>When she’d come of age to attend school, she headed to Beauxbatton’s even though she’d begged to attend Hogwarts like her parents before her, excited to once again be around her childhood playmate. Agnes had followed her under the guise of being the new Defense professor, keeping a close eye on the young girl who’d become the very light of her life. Training her up with private lessons as the rumors of Voldemort’s return reached the school. She made friends easily, taken yet again under the wing of Fleur, who looked out for the girl as if she were her own sister… as she had been since they were children. Even going as far as to being the one she desperately tried to rescue in the TriWizard Tournament &amp; unintentionally introducing her to the boy who lived and the friends who’d one day become her family.</p><p>But when news of Voldemort’s return reached them upon the end of the tournament, Agnes had packed up the two of them and fled to the Americas. Continuing Evie’s education at one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the South. Hidden away for the summers in the quiet city of Madison, Georgia they were never expecting to be found, but stayed on constant alert. Agnes building up the wards around the house to be a literal fortress during the time Evie spent at school. The young girl secretly kept up correspondence with her friends from France and the new friends in the U.K. &amp; France writing under her chosen pseudonym and keeping up with the war back home. When Dolohov finally tracked them down, it was fate that she wasn’t home. Agnes, however, wasn’t so lucky.</p><p>When The Magical Times reached her in Grand Coteau, Louisiana she wasn’t expecting to see the dark mark lingering over the place she’d called home for the past few years. She’d scoured the article for details, sobs wracking her chest as she read the line she was hoping she wouldn’t see. He’d carved his name in her chest. His calling card for the girl he’d never stopped looking for. </p><p>Fleur showed up that very night, performing blood magic &amp; forging paperwork to truly become her older sister before stowing her away to a cottage by the sea. Back in England for the first time since the dark lord’s return, all-out-war looming on the horizon. It wasn’t long before more people turned up in the house, and Evie joined Fleur in caring for those who stayed under her sister’s roof and training with Bill within the wards surrounding the cottage. Grateful to the girl who’d always considered her a sister and her new husband for taking her in, Evie did everything she could to prepare for the upcoming battle. Vowing revenge on the death eater who killed her great aunt and the mad-man responsible for the deaths of her parents. </p><p>Despite the darkness lingering over them, the friends she’d made in her fourth year were ecstatic to see her. She trained with Harry and Ron on the beach, offering the knowledge Agnes had imparted on her to the boys without hesitation. She played chess with Dean and Ollivander and cared for their injuries the best she could as Fleur and Bill often left on their own missions for The Order. She conversed easily with Luna and Hermione, forging an unbreakable bond with the girls as the three of them weathered the war raging on around them. Offering them a sense of warmth and comfort neither had known in a long time, always there for cuddle or a cuppa, for anyone within the four walls of the house. </p><p>When news of the trio’s arrival at Hogwarts arrived via Patronus late that May evening, the three of them left the cottage together. Ready to face the man who destroyed so many lives. The battle had mostly been a blur, a mess of bodies falling and adrenaline pumping as the three of them joined The Order, The DA, and students &amp; faculty alike fighting for peace in their world. Evie joined a girl named Daphne and another named Pansy standing guard of the children too young to fight, prepared to give their lives to protect the kids hidden away in the dungeons behind them. Fighting off any who came their way and shuffling more kids into the portrait hole behind them. </p><p>When word reached them of a child hiding on the fourth floor, too scared to move Evie’d taken off after her.  Unsurprisingly coming face to face with Antonin Dolohov on the way back. Shoving the small child behind her she poured everything she had into defeating the man in front of her, unabashedly firing off dark spells and killing curses before sending the spell Hermione had told her of straight through his chest. Watching as he split open and bled out helpless to do anything but gasp for his own breath. She stood over him for only a moment, refusing to shed any tears in his presence before shuffling the little girl on down to the dungeons.</p><p>Awarded with The Order of Merlin First Class along with many others following The Battle of Hogwarts, she’d refused to accept with anything but her true surname, causing the apparent scandal to break through the slanderous writings of Rita Skeeter. Banding together with her adoptive-sister and the friends she’d made over the last few years, She’d worn her name like a badge of honor. Not hesitating to provide the memories she had stored of her parents to clear their own names, honoring them for the heroes they were prior to the end of the first war.</p><p>Nearly a year later she’d finally settled into her life in London. Offering up her father’s estate as a home for the orphaned children of the war &amp; working with the friends she’d fought with, slytherins and gryffindors alike, to build up a primary school and adoption programme for the kids within the house. Each of them pouring their hearts into the project and refusing to let petty school rivalries get in the way of progress. They were determined to change the world and never again let the wizarding world succumb to a plague like the Dark Lord had become. They were determined to keep the darkness out. To be the light their world desperately needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave some love, unless you hate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter One: Talk *French* To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And we're off to the races!</p><p>Again, I own nothing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Talk *French* To Me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May 2nd, 2000 </em>
</p><p>Charity Balls had quickly become one of Evie’s favorite things. Which worked, given how much Hermione &amp; Harry despised the spotlight (the same could <em> not </em> be said of Ron, of course). She wouldn't say she wanted the spotlight herself, but she was an outgoing girl and loved spending time with other witches and wizards. She was so authentically kind and bubbly that she couldn’t help but to draw people’s attention and she had no problem holding it. She remembered the little details of people, made them feel heard and loved, and was able to strike up a conversation with just about anyone.</p><p>Tonight though, she really didn’t want to go. It was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and all she wanted to do was curl up in her own bed and watch Gone With The Wind. It had been her mother’s favorite book &amp; movie, the tale of stubborn lovers in the midst of a war resonating with her mother’s own love story. Agnes had told her that every time they’d watched it on her birthday, telling her stories of her mother and father as she tucked her in to bed late that night. </p><p>Buried under the blankets in her bed, Evie heard her floo signal the arrival of a heavily pregnant Fleur. </p><p>“Evie, <em> chérie </em>.” Fleur whispered quietly, her French accent comforting the girl as she wept for her parents and Agnes. Fleur gathered her up in her arms and held her as they both sobbed. Whispering comforting words of french into her golden curls as she rocked her back and forth. Wishing she could take the pain off the younger girl’s shoulders. </p><p>“We must get up, my love. We must carry on.” Fleur said after a while, her own voice uneven, “I’m going to run you a bath and make some tea, okay?”</p><p>Evie nodded, dragging her sleeve across her nose and swinging her legs over the side of her bed, burying her grief beneath the layers of love she had for her sister and friends. </p><p>“We’re going to the salon as soon as you’re human once more.” Fleur teased as she shoved her sister towards the bathroom a few minutes later, knowing by now not to dwell on the younger woman’s feelings and to help her to move onto a different subject as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Says the eternally beautiful non-human.” Evie sniffled, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she closed the bathroom door and stepped into the bath.</p><p>An hour later after a scorching hot bath and a cup of tea, the two girls headed to the Parisienne salon they both frequented when they wanted to get out of London for a while. Sitting in the pedicure chairs after their separate massages and facials, Fleur filled her in on all of the goings on within the Weasley house that weekend, and confirmed that her little sister would be there for Sunday Brunch. As if Evie would ever skip out on Molly’s cooking. The Weasley family had taken Fleur in without hesitation following the death of her own parents and when the older french girl had first brought Evie to The Burrow following the final battle, Molly had wrapped her in a giant hug and declared that she could always use another daughter. </p><p>“How are you and the little munchkin today?” Evie asked as she flipped through the french version of Witch Weekly, her feet in the hands of one of the free elves employed by the salon.</p><p>“We’re doing okay, just practicing our underwater gymnastics. Teddy keeps touching my belly and asking when the baby's gonna be here.” Fleur replied, an obvious fondness in her voice for the little troublemaker Harry had taken in following Andromeda’s death. “I think he’s ready for a playmate.” </p><p>“That little marauder deserves all the playmates in the world.” Evie agreed, with a smile of her own, “I’m already quite terrified of how badly the twins and Sirius will corrupt them.”</p><p>“He’ll get her into loads of trouble, for sure.” Fleur smiled wistfully, obviously thinking of </p><p>“Oh, I can only imagine.” She replied, remembering their own shenanigans growing up, “You and Bill are definitely going to have your hands full.”</p><p>“Maybe it won’t be that bad…” Fleur mused, a smile on her face as she patted her belly affectionately.</p><p>“Do you not remember how much trouble we got into growing up?” Evie teased, nudging her  sister from her own chair, “At least you won’t have to worry about her getting caught, with your looks and Bill’s charm she’ll be set for life. No one will ever believe her to truly be the troublemaker of the group .”</p><p>“Oh <em> merde... </em>She’ll be the death of me, won’t she?”</p><p>“Probably.” Evie replied, “She’s part Weasley after all. Not to even mention the fact that her fated best friend’s a metamorphmagus and his parents were some of the biggest trouble-makers the world’s ever seen. And her future Godfather’s the chosen one.”</p><p>“Bill can handle it.” She shrugged finally.</p><p>“With six younger siblings, I’m sure he’s well equipped.”</p><p>“If he survived the twins,” she agreed with a laugh, “I’m sure he can survive our little Victoire.”</p><p>Hours later, after being buffed and waxed within an inch of their lives, picking up their gowns for the evening, and having a light lunch at their favorite cafe in Paris, the two women returned to England. Parting ways in Diagon Alley, Fleur headed to Grimmauld Place to visit with Teddy and Harry and Evie headed home to get ready, stopping in to say hello to Fred &amp; George at their shop along the way.</p><p>“Well would you look what the cat dragged in!” Fred exclaimed as he gathered the girl up in his arms and swung her around, “I haven’t seen you in ages!”</p><p>“I saw you both yesterday.” She replied, rolling her eyes before pointing an accusatory finger at the man, “You tried to drunkenly transfigure my couch into a date for the ball tonight.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have to resort to such tactics if you’d just agree to be my date,” He challenged with a devious twinkle in his eye, “Speaking of which, have you thought more about my offer to escort you tonight?”</p><p>Evie raised her hand to fan herself as if she were going to faint, used to the twins’ constant teasing and ridiculous flirtations as she donned an airy southern accent she’d perfected while in school in The States, “Oh Fred, I just don’t think I could <em> handle </em> falling in love with you right now… what would George think?”</p><p>“He’d be heartbroken.” George announced popping around the corner carrying a box of puking pasties. “I thought we had something, <em> cherie </em>?”</p><p>“Learn better French and I might take you up on it.” She teased, dropping the accent.</p><p>“Well now <em> I’m </em> heartbroken.” Fred grumbled as Geroge swept her into a quick hug.</p><p>“That’s it, you’ll just have to settle for the both of us.” George decided, crossing his arms in determination.</p><p>“I’d be the envy of the wizarding world.”</p><p>“There’d be riots in the streets for sure.” Fred agreed as he began ringing up a customer.</p><p>“The ladies would be devastated.” Evie sighed dramatically, hopping up on the counter as she watched the two wizards work. They really were great businessmen.</p><p>“Our adoring fans would mourn the loss of our singlehood.” George claimed, shaking his head in disappointment, earning a snicker from the boy at the counter who watched the three of them with wide eyes.</p><p>“Not the fans!” Evie exclaimed, putting on a show for the kid as she feigned outrage,“We couldn’t do that to them!”</p><p>“No, I suppose we couldn’t.” Fred admitted, handing off the bag of goodies to the young boy across the counter, “Though how I hate to see you with another.”</p><p>“We could have been great together.” George teased, flipping the closing sign after the boy left the shop. “How will anyone ever compare?”</p><p>“How will we go on?” Fred pleaded, looking upwards as if he were praying to the gods for answers.</p><p>“C<em>'est la vie mon ami. </em>”</p><p>“What’s that mean?” George asked, scrunching up his eyebrows as he flicked his wand to tidy up the shop.</p><p>“Learn French &amp; maybe I’ll tell you.” Evie replied, hopping down off the counter and heading for the door, “I’ll see the two of you later.”</p><p>“With bells on.” Fred promised</p><p>“And maybe nothing else.” George added with a saucy wink.</p><p>“I surely hope not, Rita would never let you live it down.” </p><p>“We’re not shy.” They answered in unison, earning a laugh from Evie as she reached for the door</p><p>“I know.” She replied, smiling at the two wizards who’d become such close friends, “One of these days your shamelessness is going to bite you in the arse.”</p><p>“Merlin, that’d be nice.” Fred teased, resting his hands on his hips and turning to his brother, “No one’s ever bit my arse before.”</p><p>Evie just laughed and waved her hand in farewell as the glass door shut behind her and she continued on home to her flat. It was a nice little place, above one of the new little cafes that had popped up in Diagon over the course of year since the war. Part of Minister Shacklebolt’s post-war efforts. Expanding Diagon into more of a central hub of London and cleaning up Knockturn. Now it was even more of its own city with all kinds of shops and restaurants and homes. </p><p>Letting herself through the door, and tightening the wards up behind her she settled in for a cuppa and began getting ready. Sitting criss cross on the bathroom counter she went to work, charming the record player in her room to play the Tom Petty album she’d bought the week prior in Muggle London with Hermione &amp; Ginny. After curling her golden locks into the wild curls she sometimes favoured, much to Hermione’s annoyance, she brushed on the barest of makeup. Never one for much more than a natural look she primed her skin and highlighted her best features. Framing her eyes with the mascara that brought out the thickness of her lashes and the gold flecks in her green eyes, before moving on to the lipstick a couple shades darker than her actual lips. Pausing, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. </p><p>
  <em>She would not cry tonight.</em>
</p><p>That was the mantra she repeated over and over in her head as she finished getting ready. No matter how difficult it was, she would keep hold of her tears. Eventually it would become as natural as breathing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obviously, Fred's not dead. That was one of the few deaths I simply could not forgive.</p><p>Leave some love, if you'd like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Two: Do You Believe In Magic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I absolutely suck at writing dialogue so do with that what you will. </p><p>Again, I own nothing. If I did I'd live in the French Quarter and eat beignets all day long.</p><p>All mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Do You Believe In Magic?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May 2nd, 2000 </em>
</p><p>Lucius did not want to attend the Remembrance Ball. He did not wish to be reminded of his mistakes. The mistakes that had cost him his family were his and his alone, but drinking champagne with the heroes of the war and other mourning witches and wizards did not seem to be a task that he should have the privilege of enjoying. He’d spent the last year pouring over the family ledgers and investing into various causes and companies, growing his fortune greater as he stumbled for answers on what he could do to fix his family. Malfoys always persevered and this was not the time to stop, no matter how much he wanted to just retire to his study with a bottle of firewhiskey and shut out the world. Over the last year, he’d often lost himself in the library looking for a way to bring Draco back into the family, for him to reclaim his inheritance and carry on the family name but there was none. His severing was permanent. The Malfoy name would die with him. </p><p>He knew he should start over. Find a nice little witch and build a new family. Someone young enough to carry children and keep him satisfied. Hence, his attendance at tonight’s ball. But no one caught his fancy. If he was going to spend the rest of his life with someone else, he wanted a little bit more than hesitant devotion and care. He’d had enough of that with Narcissa. Sure they’d both had their dalliances over the years, and after Draco was conceived they’d never touched each other again, but he wanted more. He wanted someone in his bed, in his life, not someone living an entirely separate life two bedrooms down the hall. <em> Was it so wrong to want more than that? </em></p><p>As he made his way into the ballroom of The Winterstone, an upscale wizarding resort hidden near the coast of Cornwall, he clicked his cane against his heel once in discomfort before heading down the grand staircase and nodding politely to those worthy of his attention. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood off to the right of the room by the open bar, conversing with Minerva McGonagall and Severus. Lucius recognized an ally when he saw one and headed over to the group, signaling the bartender for a round of firewhiskey as he made his presence known. </p><p>“Lord Malfoy.” Kingsley greeted him warmly with his proper title, extending his hand to the man. After all of the funding the Malfoy family had offered up in the past year, Kingsley couldn’t help but to greet him with anything but acceptance.</p><p>“Minister Shacklebolt.” Lucius responded in kind, accepting his hand before turning to the other two people in the group, “Headmistress. Severus.”</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Malfoy.” The headmistress greeted him coolly, making him feel like he was once again an eleven year old Slytherin caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.</p><p>“Lucius.” Severus greeted him with the barest of smirks, no doubt already tiring of the night. There was no doubt in his mind that two of them would end up drinking in his study in silence by the evening's end.</p><p>“Tell me, Lord Malfoy, what is your opinion of opening up another section of Wizarding London?” Kingsley asked, drawing him into the conversation they’d been having upon his arrival, “Do you believe it would be beneficial?”</p><p>“It could be a great opportunity for growth, if done correctly.” He stated, accepting the drink the house elf handed off to him. Grateful for the burn of whiskey as it slipped down his throat. At least there was alcohol. Thank Salazar for small mercies.</p><p>“With the boom we’re having, I think it’s quite necessary.” Minerva admitted, begrudgingly agreeing with the Slytherin she’d so often sided against, “Many families are returning to England after decades away. We simply don’t have the space or the resources to provide for all of them.”</p><p>“Not everyone is partial to the crowds of London.” Severus offered, despite the disinterest highlighted in his voice.</p><p>The four of them continued on with the discussion for the next few minutes, weighing the possibilities of the endeavor while tuning out the party surrounding them. More people arrived while they were speaking, Mr. Potter &amp; Miss Granger drawing quite the crowd as they walked in together, both of them looking extremely out of place and acutely uncomfortable by the stares they were receiving. The two young heroes were followed shortly by some of the other young people of the new society that they were building. All of them dressed to the nines and clearly indulging in liquid courage. Lucius didn’t pay them much attention, recognizing a few of them as classmates of Draco’s but making no moves to greet them as others in the room were doing. </p><p>Kingsley was speaking once more, now to a young man who’d joined the group. A Weasley by the looks of him, but seemingly more put together than the rest of them. His appearance couln't save him however as Lucius listened to their conversation, the younger man was trying to persuade the minister into speaking with some of the more <em>reputable </em>donors. No doubt referring to the company the new minister was currently keeping, as he kept shooting worried glances in Lucius' direction. He was just about to put the little weasel in his place when a flash of gold caught his attention from the stairwell. </p><p>He lost his train of thought, turning to look fully upon the figure descending the grand staircase. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, glowing with warmth as she bounced gracefully down the stairs, oblivious to the attention she was attracting as she smiled and waved to the people she knew, which seemed to be a good many of the people in the room. Draped in an iridescent golden gown that sparkled under the lights of the ballroom and highlighted her own golden curls, she was the epitome of sunshine. A symbol of light and joy, entrancing Lucius as he watched her pull people into hugs and laugh without a care as she moved through the ballroom. </p><p>Severus cleared his throat discreetly, bringing him back to earth. Kingsley and the Weasley were still speaking rapidly, not even recognizing the lapse in conversation around them but Minerva was holding him in her sights, eyes narrowed in suspicion as she no doubt had seen his reaction to the girl’s entrance. </p><p>“Who is that?” He asked, uncaring of his reputation or the headmistress’s fury directed at him.</p><p>“Who?” Kingsley questioned, brought out of his conversation with the redhead.</p><p>“The girl in gold.” Lucius offered, fighting to retain his nonchalance as he raised his glass to his lips.</p><p>“You mean Evangeline Rosier?”</p><p>Lucius choked on the bubbly liquid, coughing as he tried to catch his breath, earning the flabbergasted looks of the four people around him, never had he lost his composure as such. “Did you say Rosier?” It had been such a long time since he'd heard that name. He couldn't even remember that last time his friend's familiar surname had crossed another's lips.</p><p>“You haven’t been keeping up with the news, have you Lord Malfoy?</p><p>“Apparently not, no.” He supplied, eyeing Severus with the unspoken question.</p><p>“She’s Evan &amp; Danielle’s daughter and heir.” Severus explained, “Hidden from birth. She just reappeared last year.”</p><p>“Reappeared is not quite how I’d describe it, Severus.” Minerva quipped with obvious love for the girl. </p><p>“How do you mean?” Lucius asked, forgoing his need to feign disinterest.</p><p>“Fleur Delacour showed up with her at the final battle, claimed she was her sister. The girl fought like nothing I’d ever seen.” McGonagall explained,  “It wasn’t until later that we learned she was trained by the great Agnes Dubois herself.”</p><p>Lucius didn’t even know how to process that information, he’d been told the illustrious former director of the French MLE, and Defense master, had died at the hands of Dolohov himself before the final battle.</p><p>“She took down Dolohov while shielding a first year, completely on her own, without hesitation.” Kingsley agreed, pride shining in his eyes as he gazed at the girl in question, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>“She’s the one who took him down?” Lucius questioned his left eyebrow raising in surprise, recalling the bloody meat sack of a human being that had been left behind in the corridors for them to find.</p><p>“Mulciber &amp; Rowle as well.” the minister added, clearly impressed with the young witch. Not that he could blame him, no one crossed wands with the two hulking vikings and lived to tell the tale.</p><p>“Don’t forget Greyback.” Severus reminded them with a grunt, “Though I believe she had help with that particular monster.”</p><p>“She also helped Ginny &amp; Charlie take down Rabastan Lestrange.” The Weasley piped up, clearly proud to know the details of her accomplishments.</p><p>
  <em>Impressive.</em>
</p><p>“She’s one of the sweetest, most loving people I know, usually won’t even harm a fly, but she has no qualms taking down death eaters with killing curses if that’s what it takes.” McGonagall told him, clearly trying to scare him off the girl, “You’d best stay away, Mr. Malfoy.”</p><p>Severus snorted discreetly, as the conversation moved on to other topics. Growing tired of the people in his company Lucius took a seat at one of the nearby tables and began conversing with some of the other men seated there, all members of the sacred twenty-eight who he’d been socializing with from the day he was born.</p><p>It didn’t take long for  Lucius to seek out the girl in the room once more. Crouching on the floor in her sparkling gown speaking to a little boy with blue hair, a smile on her face as she bumped noses with him affectionately. Before drawing him into her arms and spinning him around in circles each of them laughing. Despite what he now knew, she still glowed with the innocence and warmth that she did before but now Lucius felt a newfound respect for her. She was exactly what he wanted.</p><p>He watched as she stopped spinning and cuddled the little boy close, rubbing his back in soothing circles and rocking her hips to the sound of the music, gently luring the little boy to sleep in a matter of seconds. Deciding the little boy must be hers if he trusted her so easily, he quickly realized that he didn’t care either way. He’d adopt the boy if that’s what it took.</p><p>“Teddy Lupin.” Severus stated dropping heavily into the chair next to him.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“The little boy, that’s Teddy Lupin.” Severus explained, signaling to a nearby waiter for another drink, “Son of Remus and Nymphadora. Harry’s godson.”</p><p>“He’s not hers?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then why…”</p><p>Severus shrugged, “She has a way with kids, which makes sense given how she stood guard over the Slytherin common room protecting all of the younger years inside. She’s actually the one who started the orphanage for the kids who lost their parents in the war, and she’s working on starting a primary school too. The little she-demon keeps trying to recruit me for the board.” He grimaced, hiding his obvious respect for the girl beneath layers of faux loathing and disdain, “Hell if I know why.”</p><p>“Well that will certainly suit.” He replied, unable to help the smirk of approval that pulled at the corners of his mouth as he watched her in earnest.</p><p>“Lucius, are you sure…”</p><p>“Positive.” He assured him, catching his friend’s eye, "I'm going to marry that witch."</p><p>“You haven’t even spoken with her.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“She doesn’t even know that you exist.”</p><p>“That's debatable.”</p><p>“Lucius, she’s at least twenty years younger than you.”</p><p>“That’s normal in this world, you know that.”</p><p>“She’s best friends with your son.” Severus droned, his voice heady with warning, "You were best friends with her father."</p><p>“I’ll admit, that’s a little weird.”</p><p>“Lucius…”</p><p>“There’s just something about her.” the blond man admitted, refusing to heed his oldest (living) friend's warning, “I feel like a moth drawn to a flame. She’s to be mine, I know it in my magic.”</p><p>“Tread carefully.” Severus prompted with a sigh, a flash of understanding passing between them.</p><p>“Always.” He replied earning a disdainful eye roll from the potions master.</p><p>Lucius patted his friend once on the shoulder as he rose elegantly from his chair, making his way over to the girl in question.</p><p>“Miss Rosier…” He greeted the girl, who barely reached his shoulder in her heels, “Allow me to introduce myself.”</p><p>“Lucius Malfoy, I take it?” She asked, her smile unwavering as she looked up at him, the little boy still curled against her bare shoulder, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p><p>“And I you.” he replied, smiling at the girl.</p><p>“Oh?” She asked, tilting her head in question, “Like what?”</p><p>“Apparently, I was friends with your father.” He offered, watching closely for her reaction.</p><p>“Death Eater buddies, were you?” She teased, her eyes flashing in humored defiance.</p><p>“You could say that.” He agreed goodnaturedly, his lips quirking slightly in amusement, “Though in the end I think we both made the right choice.”</p><p>“That you did, Mr. Malfoy.” She agreed, accepting a glass of champagne from the Weasley girl who’d come to stand next to her. Obviously wanting to protect her friend from the big bad death eater. “So what brings you over to this side of the ballroom?”</p><p>He cursed silently, wishing his reputation didn’t proceed him, “You took down quite a few of my former comrades, I hear. I’m afraid I must thank you for that.”</p><p>“Really now?” She replied a coy smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she looked up at him expectantly, “That’s awfully kind of you to do so. Would you like to thank Harry as well? I hear he had a pretty big part to play.”</p><p>“Mr. Potter is well aware of my gratitude.” He stated, narrowing his eyes at the woman. <em>She was quite the spirited little thing.</em></p><p>“So I’ve heard.” She said, laughing freely as he watched.</p><p>“Are you plotting for my demise as well?” He asked, interested to see just how far he could push her.</p><p>“You seem to have benefitted from the lack of influence.” She assured him, a genuine smile on lighting up her face despite the teasing tone to her voice.</p><p>“Evie…” The redheaded woman prompted her, “Do you know who this is?”</p><p>She turned to her friend and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Of course, Ginny.” She stated, reassuringly confident, before turning back to look him in the eyes, “He’s a friend of my father’s.”</p><p>“But he’s a -”</p><p>“Former Death Eater, I know.” The woman promised her friend, a look passing between the two of them, “But it’s never too late for people to change. We just have to give them the chance to do so.”</p><p>“If you’re sure.” Her friend grumbled, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“I am.” She replied softly, not acknowledging the Weasley girl’s sarcasm, “Mr. Malfoy, allow me to reintroduce you to one of my dearest friends, Ginny Weasley.”</p><p>“Miss Weasley.” Lucius bowed his head in proper greeting, “We meet again.”</p><p>“Malfoy.” She reciprocated, her own eyes narrowing as she studied the man before her, almost like she was sizing up how much energy she’d have to put behind an unforgivable should she choose to use one, “I hope you enjoy the party.”</p><p>“Likewise.” He offered, with a quirk of his lips, amazed at how quickly the Rosier girl had worked her way into the wizarding world’s hearts and into his son’s friend group, they were notoriously exclusive, afterall.</p><p>“Fleur asked me to tell you that she and Bill are heading home.” The young Weasley told her friend, “I can’t think of anyone else who would be able to attend a ball and still look that divine at nine months pregnant.”</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, I must go and say goodbye to my sister.”</p><p>“Of course, Miss Rosier.” He supplied, extending his hand in farewell, “I look forward to getting to know you better at a later time.”</p><p>“Likewise, Mr. Malfoy.” She assured him, as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a chaste but open mouthed kiss across her knuckles. </p><p>Releasing her hand, and secretly delighting as a pretty blush colored her cheeks, Lucius watched as she walked away. Her hips swaying beneath the golden gown, too subtle to be anything but natural, as she moved through the ballroom with all the grace of a ballerina. </p><p>She <em> would </em> be his. That much he swore. It helped that fate was <em>decidedly</em> on his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please be kind and leave some love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Three: Hogwarts Is Our Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Icequwwn. Who demanded more of the story. Please don't hate me.</p><p>As always, I own nothing if I did I'd be spending all of my millions on chocolate and pretty dresses and seducing Tom Hiddleston. </p><p>Speaking of, I saw some interesting videos on youtube today fan casting SS, COS, &amp; POA for a television series, and I cannot stop thinking about it. I've always been a big fan of the internet's dream team as the marauders (Ben Barnes as Sirius, Andrew Garfield as Remus, Aaron Taylor Johnson as James - though I always thought Josh Hutcherson would make a great Peter and Ezra Miller would be the PERFECT young Sirius.) but y'all, this video made me question it ALL. For Remus they had Tom Hiddleston and I just have to say that that is even more perfect than Andrew Garfield (and I'm not just saying that because he's pretty and perfect). They also had Richard Madden as James, Luke Evans for Sirius (I don't know how I feel about that), Paul Dano as Peter, Karen Gillian as Lily (Thank GOD), Andrew freaking Scott for Quirrell (a stroke of genius if you ask me), Emma Thompson for McGonagall (also perfect), Ewan McGreggor as Gilderoy Lockhart, and a bunch of other amazing choices as well. I'll link the videos down below so you can check it out if you want but before I go, I have to reveal the very best one.</p><p>Adam Driver as Severus Snape. </p><p>Literally the best bit of casting I've ever heard of.</p><p>Also did you know that Ben Barnes is almost 40? For some reason I'm still over here thinking he's like 28. The dude hasn't aged since Narnia.</p><p>Anyways, here's the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Three</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hogwarts Is Our Home </em>
</p><p>Evie moved through the crowd with Teddy still asleep in her arms, heading for the table Fleur and Bill were stationed at, the former with her bare feet in her husband’s lap, as she groaned about being too pregnant to dance.</p><p>“Fleur, <em> chérie </em> . Is the little <em> sirène </em> interrupting your dancing abilities?”</p><p>“My daughter is not a mermaid.” Fleur admonished, rolling her eyes as Bill stood up to escort her home. </p><p>“Aren’t Veelas &amp; mermaids both technically classified as sirens?” Bill teased offering his wife a hand up before Evie wrapped her sister in a one armed hug while supporting a still sleeping Teddy on her other hip.</p><p>“Very funny,” Fleur smiled goodnaturedly, as Bill slipped her cloak over her delicate shoulders, “Team up on me why don’t you, Merlin knows you don’t get along well enough as it is.”</p><p>Bill snorted as Evie burst out in easy laughter, barely gaining her composure to give a deadpanned lie, “No, we absolutely hate each other.”</p><p>“She's my mortal enemy for sure.” Bill agreed, elbowing his wife’s sister in easy camaraderie.</p><p>“The Umbridge to my McGonagall.”</p><p>“The Grindelwald to my Dumbledore.”</p><p>“The Severus to my Sirius.”</p><p>“The Voldemort to my Harry.”</p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She rolled her eyes, as the two of them led her towards the door, “Speaking of the chosen one, where<em> is</em> Harry?”</p><p>“Who knows,” Evie shrugged, “I told him I’d watch Teddy for the night, so he could have a night off and be young for once. And even though he fought with me over it for a week straight, he handed him off and took off like a shot when he got here.”</p><p>“He’s probably off shagging some broad in a coat closet somewhere.” Bill joked, knowing that the likelihood of such an event occuring was about slim to none.</p><p>“Have you met him?” Fleur shot back, shaking her head sadly, “He’s probably off on his own hiding from the masses, blaming himself for each and every death in the war.”</p><p>“He shoulders too much of the burden.” Evie agreed, snuggling Teddy closer, “I think it’s probably about time you two got home.”</p><p>“We’ll see you later? And don't forget lunch next Sunday.” Fleur asked, reminding her again of the weekly Weasley lunch, as if she’d ever forget.</p><p>“I haven’t missed one yet.” She assured her sister.</p><p>“And you’re sure you can get home okay?” Bill asked, going into full big brother mode. Which wasn’t truly surprising with how many siblings he had and how many tag-a-longs the Weasleys had taken in over the years. </p><p>Evie rolled her eyes, “I’m not the one you need to worry about, William.” </p><p>He sighed, “Will you make sure the twins get home in one piece and keep an eye on Ron and Ginny?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, and no. Ginny can handle herself, but I will <em> discreetly </em>keep an eye on her.”</p><p>“Thanks E.” </p><p>“Get out of here, you weirdos.”</p><p>Watching as they disapperated home, Evie headed back into the ballroom. Claiming the seat in between Hermione and Lee Jordan at the table full of her friends as they shared stories of their Hogwarts years and passed around the neverending bottles of champagne. None of them bringing up all of the people they’d lost the year before. All of them waiting until the end of the night, when they could have their own version of remembrance away from the crowds &amp; spotlight.</p><p>Evie looked around the massive table at the faces of all of the friends she’d made over the last year or so. Sending gratitude up to whichever gods were listening that they were all still here and they were getting through their days together.</p><p>Daphne was curled up in Charlie’s lap, each of them in their own little world as they made moon eyes at each other, oblivious to the rest of them. They'd gotten married after a day and a half of knowing each other and even though everyone thought they were crazy, you could not deny the tangible love they had for each other. Pansy was perched on Ron’s knee, looking every bit a queen holding court as she gestured with her champagne glass to someone at another table and chastised Draco about every little thing he was doing wrong, earning several good natured eyerolls from the man as he indulged her need to fix his life. Strangely he hadn’t even shown up until after his father had left for the night, a fact Evie was embarrassed to admit she noticed. </p><p>Hermione was debating with the twins over the legality of love potions, indulging their brilliance as she often did. No one really knew how often the boys ran their ideas by her, respecting her own brilliance and rebellious instincts. With the two of them planning on opening another shop in Hogsmeade a more adult shop in Paris, they had been working overtime the past few weeks and deserved a night off. Blaise and Neville were pretending they weren’t playing footsie under the table while Blaise shamelessly flirted with every other person at the table <em>except</em> his boyfriend and Ginny was pretending she wasn’t staring lustfully at Sirius as he flirted with a couple of thirty year olds across the way. </p><p>Luna and Katie had excused themselves to the roof a while ago, apparently off hunting noxies but really probably making out like a couple of teenagers under the stars. Dean and Seamus had disappeared into the bathroom over an hour ago and she didn’t even want to<em> think </em> about what they were doing in there. Harry had reappeared not long after she’d sat down, looking rumpled and blushing furiously when Theo joined them <em> exactly </em> five minutes later. As if everyone didn’t already know about the two of them. They were about as discreet as a bunch of gryffindors fighting a lion in a china shop. </p><p>Lee and Oliver’s argument over the upcoming Wizarding Cup was slowly growing in sound, the two enthusiasts drowning each other out as Evie reinforced the muffling charm surrounding Teddy. Knowing there would be hell to pay if the little boy woke up. Most of the people in the ballroom were hesitant to approach the group, which was alright with them, but it didn’t stop all of them… not that they wanted it to. Evie had already made multiple rounds through the room and visited with all of the people who wanted to speak to her, but every now and then someone would come up to the table and join in the discussions.</p><p>She loved meeting new people and interacting with other witches and wizards but there was just something about having a giant group of friends to sit down with at the end of the night that made her heart happy. Most of these people had never even heard of her before the last battle, but the war had brought them together… this little band of misfits. They laughed together and cried together, got drunk together and mourned together. They teamed up to help Harry raise Teddy, refusing to let either of them go it alone. They came together to start the orphanage after the war and each poured their hearts and souls into the cause. They’d crashed on each other's couches after the particularly rough days, and helped Pansy sort out her parents estates and Draco sort through everything left to him in the Lestrange &amp; Black vaults.  They carried each other through life, for better or worse.</p><p>That’s why at the very end of the night they headed out together, and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, ready to pay their respects. Bill and Fleur had wanted to join them, but everyone forced her home. Saying that she did not need to be paying the old castle a visit in the middle of the night. Unsurprisingly, the two of them met the group at the gates anyways. Fleur was in yoga pants, one of Bill’s old quidditch jerseys, and the ridiculous bunny slippers Hermione had given her at Christmas, but they were there. Harry now held Teddy in his arms, the little child unaware of the changed mood surrounding him as they trekked up to the silent castle. The professors had sent the students home early this year, knowing that the first anniversary was going to be full of grief and emotions, so there was no one there that they needed to worry about waking. </p><p>McGonagall met them at the front doors, with a shawl draped over her formal robes as she let them into the building to pay their respects. Making their way through the castle and courtyards as they remembered where their friends had fallen. Disappearing back to her own quarters to give them the privacy to grieve.</p><p>Ginny paused in the alcove where Greyback had attacked Lavender, killing the girl she’d always considered a friend. Where she, Theo, and Evie had banded together to take down the monster who’d hurt too many people to count. She collapsed onto the floor, seeking out the stain of blood that hadn’t been fully erased and apologizing for not finding her sooner. For not being able to save her.</p><p>Luna slipped up to Ravenclaw’s tower, running her hand along the wall as she went, remembering the scorch marks the killing curse had left in its wake. Remembering every scream of terror and flash of sickly green. Remembering the thundering footsteps of the children trying to flee. Of the Grey Lady who spoke wisdom into Harry, the ghost who’d helped them win the war before finally being able to move on to the next world.</p><p>Draco froze in front of the room of requirement mourning the two friends who’d lost their life and remembering the fun they’d had. Remembering the way Vince &amp; Greg had laughed and carried on talking about how freeing it was to openly disobey their parents as they set out to destroy the diadem. Of Vince’s face when he realized he couldn’t extinguish the flame. Of his urging for them to go, that he’d be right behind them. Of Greg going back for him. Of Ron and Harry trying to come to their rescue. Not even realizing they were on the same team but recognizing the terror on his face as he watched his friends die in the cursed flames.</p><p>Ron crouched down in the courtyard where the spiders had attacked the second year who’s snuck out to fight, the second year who’s name he didn’t know at the time. The second year he’d been too late to save.<em> Thomas Roland</em>. A little boy from Wales who loved quidditch and apparently wanted to grow to be a keeper just like Ron. Who trained for hours on a broom in the summer, trying desperately to be good enough to warrant his notice and attention. Who looked up to the red-headed captain and King and died before Ron had even known his name.</p><p>Pansy broke down in front of the dungeons where she’d been forced to fight her parents to keep the children safe in the common room behind her. Where they’d chosen to shoot killing curses at their own daughter, their only child, rather than admit that they’d been wrong. Where they’d laid down their lives in service to a man who was no longer even human, who had them slaughtering children. Who had them slaughtering <em> her </em>.</p><p>Hermione fell to her knees and sobbed in the great hall. Recalling the selflessness Sybill Trelawney had shown, giving her life to save her own. Protecting the one student who’d never taken her seriously. The student who’d openly mocked her sight and dropped her class. The only professor she’d never respected giving her life to save Hermione. Jumping in front of her and taking a killing curse to the heart after shooting off one of her own. Protecting her students with her dying breath.</p><p>Evie stood over the spot where she’d killed Dolohov, the tears falling freely now as she mourned the parents she’d never known and the woman who’d given up her life to raise the little girl they’d left behind. She cursed the name of Voldemort and promised that if Dolohov had been permitted a grave she’d spit on his tombstone for the rest of her life. </p><p>Harry collapsed where Remus and Tonks had made their final stand on the staircase. Clutching Teddy to his chest as he cursed them for even being there, for breaking their promise and giving their lives to protect the world. He promised through his anguished sobs to raise their son to know what heroes his parents were. Promising that Teddy would grow up feeling loved and accepted, that he would never ever experience anything remotely similar to the way Harry was treated by the Dursleys. Asking the two of them to hug his parents for him, and tell them he knows why they did it. Why they fought. Why they all fought. To tell them they’d <em> won </em>.</p><p>It went on for a while like that, each of them mourning in their own way, remembering those who’d fought and died for the return of the light. Eventually they met up in the middle of the great hall, conjuring cushions out of nothing and blankets out of air as they settled in on the floor for the rest of the night. Each of them taking turns to speak the names of every life lost in the wars with Voldemort, not just the final battle, telling stories of the people they knew, offering silence and respect for the ones they didn’t. </p><p>They stayed like that through the night, surrounded by darkness and memories as they memorialized the heroes and struggled to forgive the followers of the Dark Lord. When dawn was just about to break over the horizon they gathered themselves up and headed out to the courtyard, leaning on one another through the tears, each of them holding up their wands in a silent tribute as the sun peeked out through the mountains behind them. Then they headed home, some of them together some of them alone, but all together ready to face the next year without the ones who’d died so they could live. So that they wouldn’t have died in vain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the tears. Leave some love pretty please.</p><p>Sorcerer's Stone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6EdLwjBZPc</p><p>Chamber of Secrets: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTAhjXX9Pgc</p><p>Prisoner of Azkaban: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyMmO0wQ1v8&amp;t=13s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Four: Does A Chanel Bag Count As A Teddy Bear?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter because what else do I have to do at four in the morning?</p>
<p>Still don't own the world of Harry Potter, if I did I'd be having a picnic at the base of the Eiffel Tower and not worrying over possible surgeries, taxes, rent and other monotonous bullshit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Four  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does A Chanel Bag Count As A Teddy Bear?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius had never been more grateful to have a potions master as his closest friend than he was after the evening they’d just endured. Waking up on a chaise lounge in his study with the first hangover either of them had had in years was not something he ever wanted to experience again. They’d returned early from the ball, content to drink their sorrows in silence. Neither of them betraying the quiet of their thoughts, staring woefully into the roaring flames of the fire in front of them and remembering each and every one of their sins. Blacking out to the world after their upteenth bottle of firewhiskey sometime around three. Even with the hangover cure Severus had shoved in his hand, he</span>
  <em>
    <span> still</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t sure that it was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cursing up a storm in all of four languages as he made his way up to his own bedroom to shower and sleep it off, he was determined to be at least semi-functional today. He felt Severus slip through the wards and head home as he washed his own blond hair, figuring the man probably wanted to shower in the comfort of his own quarters before greeting his new apprentices for the summer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking potions.” Lucius groaned wishing that the hangover potion worked quicker than it actually did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking over the night before and how many drinks he’d had did nothing but bring his mind back to the girl who’d already stolen his life. Recalling the short conversation they’d had and the open acceptance and forgiveness she offered baffled him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how could a girl who’d lost so much remain so true</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He lamented over their interaction. Remembering every word she said and how she smiled up at him without fear. How she’d challenged him in the five minutes that they had spoken and made him actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a better man. How she’d interacted with everyone in the room, hearing their thoughts and comforting their hearts. How she’d fallen in with the group his son was a part of, laughing and carrying on with them as if they were old friends. How everyone else in the room couldn’t help but to look at her with love as she lit up in a smile. How McGonagall &amp; Kingsley had raved about her compassion and her skill, how Severus had spoken of her with begrudging respect. How the little boy, Teddy, had fallen asleep in her arms and she’d refused to set him down, prefering to cuddle the little boy closer and press little kisses against his temple every now and then. How her long golden hair had hung in loose waves down her bare back, giving her the look of a greek goddess with the way it brushed the top of her arse with every move. How her iridescent dress hung over her supple curves, innocently highlighting all of the places he dreamed of ravishing with his tongue. How her dainty toes, painted the palest of pink, peeked out from under the dress, firmly encased in heels she seemed to be a natural in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was obviously a tiny little thing. She was someone he would love to toss into his bed and devour every inch of. She was someone he could carry off to sleep when she’d fall asleep in the library long after their children had gone to bed. She was someone he could love and support in whatever she decided to do with her life. Someone he could picture fighting with and laughing with, raising children with and dancing with, someone he wanted to spend his whole life making smile. Someone he wanted to be a better man for. Someone more than just a passing temptation to keep him occupied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts again turned to her beauty, imagining the feeling of her body pressed up against his own. Of her hair wet from the shower pouring down over them, her center slick with arousal as he pumped into her. Her bare breasts heaving as he brought her to heights she’d never before experienced. Of her shouts of his name as she crashed into oblivion around him, milking him for all he was -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius gasped as his seed shot out to paint the shower wall, unaware that he’d even taken his cock in his hand. Embarrassed at how he’d jacked off like a teenager who couldn’t control his urges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman was going to be the death of him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in London, Evie was having dreams of her own. Haunted by the man she’d only met the night before but who’d invaded her dreams long before she had a name to match to the face. The dreams were never the same, each starting in a different place or a different time as the two purebloods circled each other, driving each of them mad with desire. Sometimes they were sneaking out of parties and locking themselves in a masculine study to rip the clothes off of each other. Other times, he was pumping furiously into her against a counter in a kitchen she’d never seen before. Sometimes it was a slow and leisurely pace in a bed that was not her own, highlighted by the glow of the moon outside and the sound of him whispering his love for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, it was a different dream entirely, a snippet of a life she ached for. Of blonde children running underfoot and laughter filling the house. Of dogs barking happily as toddlers chased their tails and nursing newborns in the middle of the night. Of cookies baking in the oven and holidays surrounded by the family she’d found. Of stolen moments in darkened rooms and train stations filled with other parents and tears. Of Lucius Malfoy declaring his love for her over and over again as they lived out their days together. Of -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bolted awake to the sound of a inscentant tapping at her bedroom window. Slipping her ridiculously fluffy robe over her shoulders, she made her way to the window, letting in the stately grey owl who promptly dropped the monogrammed envelope on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening up the letter as she reached for a treat for the owl, she was surprised by the elegant script gracing the heavy parchment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Rosier, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meeting you last night was an unexpected joy. Words can not express how pleased I was to make your acquaintance. If you would be persuaded, I would like to invite </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you to dinner tonight. Say seven o’clock at La Belle Helene?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With Love and Adoration,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucius Abraxus Malfoy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was unprecedented. She absentmindedly petted the head of the owl next to her as she thought over the proposition. On the one hand, she wanted to jump at the chance to see the man again. To figure out why he was haunting her dreams long before she’d ever met him. But on the other… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cutting off her train of thought and gathering every ounce of her courage, Evie pulled out a sheet of her own parchment. Quickly writing off a letter of her own and sending it off before she could second guess herself, she flopped back in bed. Realizing the gravity of what she’d just agreed to, she sat up a few minutes later with a start and rushed around her apartment to get ready. Hopping into the floo still barefoot and clutching her shoes in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius was in the middle of lunch when one of the many house elves brought forward Evangeline’s response. Setting aside his silver, he broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. Holding his breath as he read over her response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Malfoy,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I too, enjoyed our long overdue introduction at the Rememberance Ball last night. It was </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>quite refreshing speaking to the man I've heard many stories of over the years. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Given our long familial history, perhaps you’d like to make your intentions more clear. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>For I would never want to confuse a friendly dinner with one of my father’s oldest friends </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>&amp; confidantes for a more romantic rendezvous with a man as esteemed as yourself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, regardless of your intentions, I would be delighted to join you for dinner </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tonight. I’ve heard great things of Chef Monte Louis and am looking forward to seeing </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>how it all measures up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With giddy anticipation,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Evangeline Danielle Rosier Delacour</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius couldn’t help but to chuckle at the girls words, surprised once again by both her clever wit and graceful poise. She was very much someone that would suit him, that much was clear. Reaching for his own quill and parchment he skillfully worded his own response before rising from the dining table. He had much to accomplish before this evening, that much was now clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy?” Evie shouted out as she entered the Parkinson manor, hopping around on one foot as she slipped her foot into her little white sneakers, “Pansy, I need your brilliant &amp; neverending advice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! What the bloody hell are you dancing around and shoutin’ for?” Ron called out, coming down the staircase clutching his own head, “It’s barely noon and </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us are hungover.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Pans?” Evie asked, ignoring all of his moans and groans as he collapsed on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wreaking havoc on her closet, that’s where.” He replied glumly, shoving a pillow over his eyes as he waved her off, “She’s in a way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie huffed and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time as she headed up to the master suite Pansy had taken over and redesigned no less than three times over. Not bothering to knock, Evie swung open the door and called out for her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God you’re here.” Pansy exclaimed, not even bothering to look up as she dug through a box of shoes, tossing high heels in every direction as she rooted through her closet with a vengeance. The whole place was a mess, with dresses strewn across the floor and different hats hanging precariously from the chandelier. “I can’t find those prada heels I bought last time we were in Paris, you know the ones with the bows on the back of them. They’re not here anywhere!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie you loaned them to Ginny, remember?” Evie prompted, lowering herself slowly to the floor beside her friend, “For her apparent seduction of Sirius. They’re probably still tucked away in her closet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no! They’re here!” She shouted, her eyes unfocused as she once more turned to dig through the closet space before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pans...” Evie whispered gently, trying to pull her friend out of her head. Knowing this wasn’t at all about the missing heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need those shoes.” She exclaimed, her voice faltering as Evie wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sweetie. I know.” Evie promised, rubbing soothing circles against the girls back. Wincing at the feeling at just how thin the girl had become in the last few months, “How about I call Ginny and see if she can bring them over, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy nodded as Evie pulled out the charmed coin, something Hermione had introduced to the group last year, and tapping out the code for Ginny asking her to please bring the heels at her earliest convenience. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As in right this bloody fucking minute.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even ten minutes later Ginny popped her head through the doorway, eyes going wide at the sight of the two of them curled up on the floor surrounded by the equivalent of a tsunami of designer gowns and purses. Pansy’s head was in Evie’s lap as the latter ran her fingers soothingly through the other girl’s hair. Pansy’s sobs had slowly subsided, mere hiccups now as she clutched the chanel bag to her chest as if it were a teddy bear. It would have been almost comical if not so utterly heartbreaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny carefully entered the room, lowering herself to the floor just as Evie had done, and laying a comforting hand on Pansy’s shoulder, “I brought your shoes…” She offered with a slight laugh, as if shoes could fix the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy managed a weak smile, brushing her hair out of her eyes to look up at her friend, “Thanks, Gin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else would I have to do this morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides stalking a certain bachelor, of course.” Evie teased lightly, helping to ease Pansy up to a sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three blondes. Three!” Ginny groaned, burying her face in her hands, “How does one convince three </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely seperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> women to go home with him in one fucking night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking being the operative word.” Pansy teased, once more returning to the girl they knew and loved. That didn’t, however, stop Ginny from whopping her on the arm in outrage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you two even had a conversation in the last year?” Evie asked her friend, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and maybe I should just get him absolutely wasted and jump him myself.” She stopped, almost seeming to consider it, “No, that’d just make it worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll come around.” Pansy offered, sure of herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” The redhead snorted, “Can we go out tonight? I need to dance off all of my sexual frustration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yes.” Pansy agreed, breathing a sigh of relief, “I’ll call up the group later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evie, you in?” Ginny asked, turning her hopeful eyes on the girl in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, I’ve got plans this evening.” Evie answered, trying to keep the blush under control, “But I might be able to join up later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plans as in you have a date?” Pansy asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as Ginny elbowed Evie for answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, no. Maybe?” Evie replied, scrunching her nose in confusion, “That’s part of the reason I’m here. I need advice…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean your spidey senses didn't start tingling the moment that Pans was in distress?” Ginny exclaimed, teasing her friend per usual about her mom-friend skills and lifting her hand to her head as if to take Evie’s temperature, “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off.” Evie shook her head, fighting the smile that threatened to break and shoving her friend’s hand off of her forehead, “This is serious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently.” Pansy agreed, rolling her eyes at the two girls, “So what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius Malfoy asked me to have dinner with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the girls froze, processing the words that Evie had just spilled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy was the first to recover, “Lucius Malfoy asked you out? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucius Malfoy? As in Draco’s father, Lucius Malfoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well how could you not know?” Pansy demanded, “Where’s he taking you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“La Belle Helene, seven o’clock.” Evie answered, ducking her head in mortification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight, tonight?” Pansy asked, her voice rising in pitch as she stared at her friend in disbelief, “Oh God, he’s serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evangeline, I know you’re relatively new to pureblood society, so I’m going to explain the best I can.” Pansy paused, as if trying to figure out how to form the words, “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>courting</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Courting me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be his wife.” She amended, her voice stern as she shot a look at Ginny who still hadn’t recovered from the shock and was just staring at Evie wide-eyed with disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, he just asked me to dinner!” Evie argued, her voice rising in defense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At a very romantic, very public restaurant. Just the two of you. A day after you’ve met.” She explained, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he proposes within the month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding.” She breathed, her voice rising an octave as she stared at her friend incredulously, “You’ve got to be joking. She’s just pulling one over me, right Gin?” She asked, sending her aforementioned friend a panicked look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Pansy stated, her eyes honest but calculating. As if trying and failing to come up with any other solution. As if she didn’t want it to be true herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin, back me up… please!” Evie pleaded, looking for support from the dumbstruck redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny stayed silent, apparently <em>still</em> in shock as she watched the two of them with blatant disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God… You need to tell Draco.” Pansy realized, raising her fingers to rub circles at her temples. Clearly freaking the fuck out, “You’re gonna be his stepmother. Oh dear fucking merlin, he’s gonna flip out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie’s blood went cold at the thought of doing that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s right.” Ginny agreed, finally recovering her voice, “Even if it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a date, every reporter in London is going to speculate that it is and you don’t want him to find out by some ridiculous article of The Skeeter Bug’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to go see him.” Pansy urged, pushing her friend as if to get her to stand, “Like right this fucking minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Evie couldn’t help but protest, this whole thing was absolutely insane!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just explain it to him as you did to me,” Pansy encouraged her with a strained smile, “He might surprise you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I didn't explain anything! I barely even understand what’s happening!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. She was officially freaking out. That was a great way to go into a conversation with Draco about dating the father he hadn’t spoken to in over a year. Just bloody fucking perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on I’ll walk down with you.” Ginny prompted standing up and offering the girl a hand up. Pansy standing up after them and escorting the two girls back down to the sitting room where Ron was still passed out on the couch. He was mumbling incoherently about quidditch and Viktor Krum, his arm slung over his eyes as he shifted in his sleep. Earning a chuckle from all three of them as the two girls shoved Evie towards the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell him the truth.” Pansy reminded her friend, offering her the canister of floo powder and stepping out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I will.” Evie promised, wondering if she could just sneak back to her flat instead but knowing she couldn’t, “If it goes horribly, can I hide out in your closet with you for the rest of my life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” Pansy rolled her eyes. “We can cry over my ruined Yule Ball gown and live off of mints from the pockets of my grandmother’s furs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Count me out.” Ginny grumbled, “I’ve had enough crying these last few days. If you decide to plan a seduction, on the other hand, call me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” Evie agreed before tossing in the powder and Pansy shouted out her destination before she could change her mind and head home instead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave me some love because, per usual, I'm a total slut for recognition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Five: Is This Bet Really Worth Risking McGonagall’s Wrath?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bum. Bum. Bum. Another one 'cause I'm bored.</p>
<p>It's five in the morning and I still haven't slept.</p>
<p>Yay, insomnia!</p>
<p>I own nothing, John Snow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Five </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is This Bet Really Worth Risking McGonagall’s Wrath?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as the many fireplaces whizzed by, Evie took a deep breath before stepping out in Draco’s apartment. Catching the man coming out of the kitchen in his boxers holding a steaming cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evie,” He greeted her with a knowing smirk, “Why am I not surprised?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, what do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father asked you to dinner didn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you know?” She exclaimed, her voice going unnaturally high as she stared at him in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo told me how he approached you last night,” He replied with a shrug,“I figured it was only a matter of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re more perceptive than people think.” She mused, plopping down the couch and tilting her head sideways as she stared at him, “Since when do you drink coffee?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since your lunatic friends decided to keep me up all night.” He answered with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re your friends too.” She teased cheekily, bringing her foot up to rest casually beneath her, totally at home in Draco’s flat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind me of that next time Potter gets me drunk.” He groaned, dropping onto the couch next to her, “So are you gonna go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him I would before I realized what it meant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you interested in him?” Draco asked, his brow quizzicle as he lifted the coffee to his lips, scrunching his nose after the first sip as if he was surprised it wasn’t tea, “Honestly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel pulled to him.” She admitted with a sigh, not meeting his gaze but knowing better than to keep it from Draco. The man was perceptive as fuck. There was no keeping secrets from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She asked, whipping her head up to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s...nevermind.” He looked troubled, as if he wanted to warn her of something, “You two could actually be good for eachother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she was expecting to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why on earth would you say that?” She demanded, turning her body to face him directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re everything my mother wasn’t.” He admitted, nonchalantly as he took another sip of the coffee. Unable to conceal his shutter of surprise as the bitter liquid washed over his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco…” She breathed, her heart slamming into her throat and breaking for the man in front of her. She knew he didn’t like speaking of Narcissa, “Maybe I shouldn’t have come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s okay,” He assured her, sending her an encouraging smile before continuing, “They were never in love. She was wonderful but cold, you know? They were a political and business alliance, nothing more. They were dedicated to each other but they lived entirely separate lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the world they knew.” He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, “He deserves the chance to start over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about you?” She asked quietly, watching for any sign of discomfort in his expressive eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made my choice and my mother supported it.” He told her, leaning heavily into the back of the sofa, looking as though he had aged ten years in a matter of seconds, “Hell, encouraged it even. I think she recognized his need to start over. He never would have done it if he still had an heir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart broke for the man in front of her, it was clear he loved his father, but no son should ever have to make such a sacrifice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always go back…” She suggested, her voice quiet as she stared at the man next to her. The man that had given up everything for the happiness of his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there’s no going back.” He revealed, sighing heavily in defeat, “I might still go by Malfoy but ’ll be Draco Black for the rest of my days and that’s the name my own children will carry. I’m no longer a Malfoy and I can never be one again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it came to that.” She breathed, shaking her head softly. As if she was trying to shake away the sadness that lingered over the conversation</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not.” He assured her, taking her hand in his own, “We all make our choices, I chose the freedom that came with separation, but I still love my father. I always will. I want the absolute best for him and I think… I think you could be that for him. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Draco, I literally just met him!” She argued with a huff, snatching back her hand and crossing her arms in naive defiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know there’s much more to it than just that.” He whispered, his shoulders slumped slightly as he held her gaze. His grey eyes were stormy with emotions that Evie couldn’t read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke for a moment after that as Evie wondered just how perceptive Draco really was and Draco relinquished his gaze and stared down into the coffee mug as if it had personally wronged him, not taking another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t make me call you mum.” He said finally, smirking as the tension dissipated and left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh for fuck’s sake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise not to ground you either.” She teased, standing up from her spot on the couch and heading for the floo. “I’d hug you, but you’re in your boxers and i don’t want to make it weirder than it already is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, “It wouldn’t stop you with some of the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not uppity pureblooded prats.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touche.” He quirked his lips in a half smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say hello to Hermione for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised you know.” He groaned, shaking his head in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two aren’t the only people who pay attention.” She quipped, unable to contain her glee at her accurate guessing but trying to shrug nonchalantly, “It was either her or Bill, as the only ones who drink black coffee. I didn’t think my sister’s husband was holed up in your bedroom right now, so I went with the only other option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a menace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an angel and you’re lucky I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Now get out of here so I can spend my morning in peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the middle of the afternoon.” She teased him as he turned to head down the hall towards his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it look like I care?” He shot back, not even bothering to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to use protection!” Evie called out in a singsong as she climbed into the floo. Catching the finger he shot her over his shoulder as the room slipped away and the fireplace carried her home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stumbling into her own flat, Evie was unsurprised to see Blaise &amp; Theo passed out on her couch with the same grey owl from earlier perched on the former’s head, letter clutched delicately in his beek. Sighing she offered the owl a treat and took the letter, recognizing Lucius’ elegant script dancing across the parchment in elegant swoops and twirls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Miss Rosier,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please forgive me for being so indirect, never before has a woman intrigued me as you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>do and I feel as though I am out of my depth here. If I am being completely honest and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>upfront, I'd much prefer to whisk you off to Paris and marry you right then and there. But </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <em>I think that’s hardly appropriate given the circumstances. We wouldn’t want anyone to think anything untoward was occurring, now would we? </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours truthfully and faithfully, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucius Abraxus Malfoy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evie snorted as she read the first line, no one would ever consider Lucius Malfoy to be out of his depth. From what she knew of the wizard, he was someone quite confident in every situation, no matter the circumstances. Her breath caught as she read on, not quite believing the words on the page and realizing just how right Pansy might have been. With shaking hands, she set the letter on her kitchen counter and summoned her quill and parchment. Writing off a final response and sending it off with the stately owl before turning to the two sleeping lumps taking up all the seating in her living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two doing here?” She asked loudly, shaking her head as they stirred awake and looked up at her sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no food in our flat.” Blaise mumbled, his dark eyes hazy with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So instead of going home to any of the many homes you each possess or calling upon one of the many house elves you own you decide to come here and raid my fridge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mione challenged us.” Theo groaned, clutching his head, “No house elves for a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you poor things.” She couldn’t help the sarcasm from rolling off her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you make us pancakes? Yours are the best.” Blaise asked as they both shot her pleading looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are unbelievable.” She groaned, knowing she’d be agreeing anways but wanting to make them suffer a bit first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you the entire resort collection of that designer you've been obsessing over, Angelica something or other.” Blaise bargained, turning to look at her with pleading eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous.” She said with a laugh,“Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin.” Theo raised his hands in a blasphemous version of the catholic cross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hangover potion’s in the bathroom.” Evie offered as she washed her hands and began pulling out the ingredients for pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an angel.” Theo praised her before rolling clumsily off the couch and heading for the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind Draco of that next time you see him.” She called out after him, using a spell to measure out all of the ingredients while she hunted for the electric griddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, E.” he agreed, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Neville this morning?” She asked Blaise, knowing the two were never truly far apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agusta’s hosting brunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you get out of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She asked me not to come when I'm hungover.” Blaise replied, coming to sit at the bar in front of her and resting his head on the counter,“Apparently drinking makes me a menace to society.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not wrong.” Evie teased, beginning to mix the ingredients by hand in a large mixing bowl. She’d always preferred to cook the muggle way, enjoying the process and the focus it took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re feisty this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nearly three in the afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My point exactly.” He argued, each of them content in not speaking for a while before he asked “So why was Lucius Malfoy’s esteemed owl at your window when we got here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” She shrugged, “At least I’m a good one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, when I first met you I thought you had to be a hufflepuff with how loving and selfless you are but then I got to know you and I realized that I might have been wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, spooning some of the mixture onto the griddle, “Oh yeah? So what would I be now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just it… I have no bloody idea.” He admitted before sharing his reasoning, “You’re witty and creative and smart as fuck, so you could easily be a Ravenclaw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She shot him a cocky smirk as she checked the bottoms of the pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re also a reckless idiot who has no sense of self-preservation and is stubborn as anything.” Blaise added, as he continued to ponder her house affiliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the truth.” Theo agreed, walking back into the kitchen and handing off another vial of hangover cure to Blaise, “Not to mention you’re as devious as they come and are downright ruthless and manipulative when you want to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to take that…” She revealed, flipping several pancakes off the griddle and onto one of the many mismatched china platters within her flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could easily be any one of the four houses and it kind of freaks me out.” Blaise revealed, eyeing the pancakes as she flipped more onto the plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kind of tempted to borrow the sorting hat just to see what it has to say.” Theo agreed, gathering several plates and sets of silverware while Evie finished cooking their breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not sneaking into Hogwarts to steal a bloody hat.” Evie chastised him, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s not like anyone’s there.” Blaise argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“McGonagall would kill you.” She shot back, clearly the voice of reason between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Notice how she said she’d kill the two of us but not herself because, next to Hermione and Harry, this one’s the Headmistress’ favorite student.” Blaise mumbled to Theo as Evie rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she didn’t even go to Hogwarts!” Theo agreed in defiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I sat for my NEWTS with the rest of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That settles it.” Blaise decided, “We’re breaking in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun is Azkaban.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get Harry to join, then we’ll be safe from any sort of legal trouble.” Theo countered, smiling at his own brilliance as Evie placed the platter of pancakes in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hat could use a night out anyways.” Blaise offered, feigning heartfelt sympathy for the old hat. As if that alone justified breaking into a centuries old castle in the middle of the night just to steal a talking hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just want to spend time with a certain boy-who-lived-and-died-and-lived-again.” Evie accused Theo pointing the end of her wooden spoon at his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I’d want to be anywhere near that mess of a wizard on my own time.” Theo argued between bites of food, yet again denying all involvement with the man he loved, “This is for the greater good, I think he’ll understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he will.” Blaise snorted as he drowned his own food in maple syrup, “Thanks for breakfast E. Don’t think just because we’re planning a heist that I’ve forgotten our earlier conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You? Never.” She replied, winking at the man before grabbing a fork and stealing bites of food off of each of their plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could get your own plate, you know.” Theo offered, already knowing what her answer was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not really eating.” She argued, unbothered as she continued to steal bites of food of their plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know.” Blaise groaned at her familiar statement, shoveling the food in his mouth so quickly it was almost reminiscent of Ron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides it’d just be one more dish for you two to wash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then forget I said anything.” Theo replied, each of them pushing their plates closer to her as she hopped up on the counter to steal more of their food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So long much longer do you have to go without house elves?” She asked in between bites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Six more days.” Blaise groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the reward?” Clearly it would have to be something major for them to agree to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione has to publicly announce that she was wrong about spew and get a house elf of her own.” Theo answered proudly, Evie didn’t even want to know how they’d gotten her to agree to those terms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you lose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to announce to the public that we’re completely incompetant human beings who rely soley on the slavery of magical creatures and couldn’t survive a week without them if we tried.” Blaise grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant.” Evie admitted, “How’s she keeping you from cheating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I’m not too keen on finding out, I can tell you that much.” Theo said, obviously remembering why no one should ever cross the smartest witch of their age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the good news is that we’ve got dinner at The Burrow on Wednesday and Molly will send you home with enough leftovers to last a few days. Everyone’s going out tonight, so I’m sure we’ll end up eating a late dinner somewhere. I’ve got some casseroles in my freezer that I made last week and you can take the cereal in my cupboard. I’m growing quite tired of it.” She offered, “You’ll be fine. Just don’t do laundry for a few days and make your own beds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a godsend.” Blaise praised her, reaching over to press a kiss to her temple, “Forget everything bad I’ve ever said about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never said anything bad about me, so there’s nothing to forget.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then let’s pretend I have so we can and I won’t owe you anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are so weird.” Theo said, rolling his eyes as he finished the last of his pancakes, “Thank you again for breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the least I could do.” She assured them, hopping off the counter and wrapping her arms around the two of them , “I love you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you not.” Blaise shrugged, earning a swat on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The mess is all yours, I'm gonna go shower.” she said before heading towards her bathroom, “Make sure you actually wash them this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, darling.” Theo called after her sarcastically, no doubt recalling the first time they’d washed the dishes when they’d just rinsed them off and stacked them next to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prat.” She shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel.” Blaise offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Menace.” She concluded, before shutting the bathroom door and flipping on the water.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know the drill by now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Six: How To Tell If Someone’s Proposing (And Other Secrets To Pureblood Courtship)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know why I'm still awake.</p><p>This is the last chapter I'm posting this week, I swear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Six</b>
</p><p>
  <em> How To Tell If Someone’s Proposing (And Other Secrets To Pureblood Courtship) </em>
</p><p>Lucius wasn’t a patient man, he never had been, but he’d learned a long time ago that rushing a woman never ended well. As he sat in his study, working on balancing the ledgers in front of him he couldn’t help but fear he’d been far too blunt with his earlier letter to the Rosier heir. With every second he didn’t receive a reply he was growing more and more impatient. Would she cancel their dinner because he had made his intentions clear too quickly? He hoped not, but couldn’t help but to prepare for the worst as the afternoon grew later and the sun slipped lower into the sky.</p><p>Attempting to refocus on the books on the desk, he shook himself out of his thoughts. It would do no good to dwell on what he didn’t yet know. Burying himself once again in the sanctity of numbers and investments he almost didn’t notice when his trusted owl, Churchill (as it’d been a gift from the former politician himself), swept into the room and perched on the ledge nearest to him. The owl chirped quietly a few minutes later, finally alerting his master to his presence.</p><p>Lucius rose swiftly from his chair and gathered the missive from the owl, unconsciously holding his breath as he opened the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Mr. Malfoy,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As much as I appreciate your honesty, I sincerely doubt anyone has ever accused you of being out of your depth. Forgive me, but you seem to be a man most confident in all of his endeavors and someone who has no problem taking what they want. I look forward to learning if I am correct in that sentiment, almost as much as I am looking forward to romantic rendezvous in one of my favorite cities. But perhaps we should start with dinner first? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Possibly yours,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Evangeline  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S. My friends call me Evie.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucius chuckled as he closed the note. Sighing a breath of relief as he dashed off another note before checking his watch. Seven couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p>***</p><p>Evie was in the middle of consulting with Ginny, Fleur, Pansy over what to wear when Lucius’ owl once again began tapping at her bedroom window. Dropping the dress she was holding up on the bed, she headed to the window to let the bird in, giving him an affectionate pat on the head as he released the letter, flying away before she could offer him a treat or response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dearest Evie,  </em>
</p><p><em> You are more right than you know, I’d say. For I am most definitely a man who knows  </em> <em> exactly what he wants and has a hard time taking no for an answer. That being said I  </em> <em> must insist you call me Lucius as I’m sure it will be the only name on your lips for years  </em> <em> to come. </em></p><p><em> As pleased as I am to have earned your friendship, I must admit I wish not to address you  </em> <em> as anything but Evangeline. A name as beautiful as yours deserves to be spoken at every  </em> <em> opportunity and I could no sooner relinquish my estates than miss the chance to feel the  </em> <em> delightful weight of your given name roll off my tongue. However, I’m sure we could reach a compromise if you truly desire it. </em></p><p>
  <em> Defiantly yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lucius</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evie sucked in a breath, as she read through his letter. His words affected her greatly as she tried to hide her sudden arousal from her friends. How could he make such a simple request as calling him by name sound so <em> sensual </em>?</p><p>“Whatcha got there?” Ginny asked, smirking at her friend as if she knew exactly what was written on the page.</p><p>“Nothing.” Evie blurted out quickly, desperately aware of the blush creeping up her neck, “Just something about the orphanage.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize Lord Malfoy was keen on adopting…” Pansy quipped, flashing a smile at her friend as she rooted further through the closet, “Good for him.”</p><p>“How very generous.” Fleur agreed, silently tutting her sister for not giving more details, “Isn’t your eyesight bad? Maybe I should read it for you… make sure you understood everything correctly.”</p><p>“That’s Harry you’re thinking of,” Evie retorted, crossing her arms in defiance and dropping the letter on the desk, “And you’re the worst.”</p><p>“Accio Letter.” Ginny challenged in a stunning bit of wandless magic as the letter flew directly into her hands, “You don’t mind if we read it, do you?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Evie replied with a smirk, knowing it would only be worse if she claimed to have a problem with them reading it, “Why would i mind?”</p><p>At least this way there was a chance that -</p><p>Ginny opened the letter without a second thought, holding it over for Fleur to see as well. Both of them sucking in a deep breath and holding it as they began reading the letter.</p><p>“Ginny!”</p><p>“You said I could read it.” She reminded her, not even looking up from the page as she and Fleur devoured the contents of the letter, Pansy abandoning the closet to read it over her shoulder.</p><p>“<em> Merde </em>.” Fleur whispered quite breathlessly as she finished reading the letter, “You, my sweet sister are in trouble now.”</p><p>“Oh sweet mother fucking merlin.” Ginny agreed, looking wide eyed up at her friend, “Do you want me to remind you of the contraceptive charms?”</p><p>“With words like that, I hardly think they’re going to need them.” Pansy stated, earning a pillow to the face from a mortified Evie. “Defiantly yours? Lucius is basically begging to bend you over and mark your arse up with his belt.”</p><p>“Pansy!” She exclaimed, ashamed of how often that particular dream had appeared in her head, “I can’t believe you’d say something so crass!”</p><p>Pansy raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, have you met me?</p><p>“<em> Chérie </em>, he basically just announced he’s planning on knocking you up and having you barefoot and pregnant in his kitchen for the rest of your natural born lives.” Fleur told her, shaking her own head in disbelief, “What did his earlier letters say?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Evie insisted, scrambling to reach them before Ginny could accio them again, but to no avail. Instead forced to stand there while her friends read over every word he’d sent her, groaning as they each gasped in shock, “Remind me to ward them next time.” </p><p>“Holy fuck.” Pansy breathed as she read over what Evie guessed was the second letter, “Forget what I said earlier, You’ll be engaged within the week.”</p><p>“Let me see!” Ginny whined, grabbing the letter out of the shorter girl’s hand as she tossed the other letter to Pansy, Fleur looking over her shoulder to read the words on the page.</p><p>“Evangeline Danielle Rosier!” Fleur exclaimed, fanning herself dramatically as she feigned a scandalized expression, “What ever did you say to this man last night?”</p><p>Evie shrugged, blushing fiercely as she tried to explain that their conversation was entirely innocent. Fielding off questions of drunken liaisons in the coat closet or bathrooms by rolling her eyes and claiming those spots were most definitely taken. </p><p>“You’re wearing the green.” Pansy decided, referring to the emerald green silk slip of a dress that draped seductively over her cleavage and hit mid calf, “He won’t know what hit him.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not too… I don't know, sexy? Wizarding Britain is so conservative.”</p><p>“Which is why it’s a good thing you’re French.” Fleur reminded her, bringing up a point of interest they’d often argued over. </p><p>“I’m not French.” She protested, “I was born here.”</p><p>“And yet you spent the first 14 years of your life in France.” Fleur shot back.</p><p>“And the next three in Louisiana and Georgia, does that mean I’m an American too?”</p><p>“Most definitely not.” Pansy shuddered, “But we’re getting off topic, you’re wearing the dress.”</p><p>“I’ll find some shoes.” Ginny volunteered, slipping back into the massive closet. </p><p>“Breathe, <em> chérie </em>.” Fleur urged her sister, forcing her into her seat at the vanity as she began brushing through her hair, “It will do you know good to fret.”</p><p>“You’re going to be absolutely fine.” Pansy agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her friend’s hair and gathering up her jacket and handbag, “Don’t wear a cloak, let him offer you his. I have to go meet Ron, but I expect to hear all about it when you join us at the club.”</p><p>“If she joins us at the club.” Ginny corrected wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she was prone to do everytime she made an innuendo or dirty joke.</p><p>“I wish I was going to the club.” Fleur pouted, pressing a hand to her swollen belly, lovingly caressing the bump before turning back to Evie’s hair with a smile. </p><p>“We’ll leave the babies with the boys one night, and head out together for a girls night.” Ginny promised her sister-in-law as Pansy could be heard activating the floo in the living room, “I’m gonna go bother Sirius, under the guise of visiting Harry, of course. I’ll see you soon.” </p><p>She gave them both a sideways hug before also departing for the fireplace.</p><p>After they were both gone, Evie looked up at her sister wishing she had the words to express the war raging in her heart. </p><p>“Hey,” Fleur whispered softly, locking eyes with the girl she’d loved from the moment she’d met her, “It doesn’t have to be as quick as they’re making it seem. You don’t have to marry him and nothing has to be decided tonight. Just relax and enjoy dinner. Forget about what it all could mean and focus on the very moment you’re in, okay?”</p><p>Evie nodded, leaning against her sister as she continued brushing out her hair. Something she’d started doing way back when they first met, when both of them had been in desperate need of an ally. Of a friend. Of a sister.</p><p>“You of all people deserve happiness, <em> cherie </em>.” Fleur soothed, gathering her arms around her sister, “If Lucius is the one that makes you happy, no one can stand in the way of that. I’ll fight them if they try to.”</p><p>“I love you, Fleur.” Evie whispered with a soft smile as she hugged her sister, “You’re the greatest sister I could have ever asked for.”</p><p>“I love you too, Evie.” Fleur replied, sniffling slightly, “You’re the little sister I always wanted.”</p><p>They didn’t speak for a while after that, as Evie eventually charmed her record player to fill the comfortable silence as she got ready. Fleur stayed nearby and offered approving remarks as the younger girl slipped into the dress and styled her hair and makeup. </p><p>“You look beautiful.” She stated as she the clock on the wall struck ten to seven and Evangeline entered the living room to show her sister the final look and head off to dinner, “Agnes &amp; your parents would be so proud.”</p><p>Evie smiled sadly at her sister, “Thank you…” She whispered a few tears leaking from her eyes as she gathered Fleur up in her arms one last time before sending her home to her husband. “I have no doubt both sets of our parents are sitting up in the clouds somewhere watching the lives we’re building for ourselves with barely contained pride and joy. You are everything to me, Fleur. Now go home and make Bill rub your feet before you go into labour right here on the floor.” </p><p>“Merlin willing.” She huffed with a laugh, before climbing into the floo and heading home.</p><p>Evie took a deep breath herself before dissaperating to the apparition point two doors down from the restaurant. </p><p>***</p><p>Pansy Parkinson knew as soon as she read the letter that there was more than meets the eye to Lucius’ pursuit of Evangeline Rosier. After popping home to remind Ron of clubbing later, she flooed right to Draco’s flat. Raising up a storm of curses and shouts as she demanded his presence in the living room.</p><p>“Draco!” She shouted out, “Goddamnit, I know you’re home!”</p><p>“Go away!” Came his response from the bedroom, muffled by the door.</p><p>“Draco, for fucks sake it's important!”</p><p>“I’m busy!”</p><p>“Draco Lucius Malfoy if you don’t come out here right this second I’ll have no choice but to come in there and we both know that you and Little Miss Brilliant don’t want me to have to do that!”</p><p>There was a banging sound of someone falling and several muffled curses before the door swung open and Draco tumbled out half-dressed and flushed pink, “Why is it that all of our friends have decided that they can just barge in here without warning and demand my attention?” He grumbled, “What’s so important that it couldn’t wait an hour or two.”</p><p>“Lucius.” Pansy explained, crossing her arms over her chest as Draco registered the reason for her visit.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh?” she exclaimed, “That’s all you can think to say! Oh?” </p><p>“What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“That one of our <em> best friends </em> , in the entirety of the universe, is going on a date with <em> your father </em>who just so happens to be her fated soulmate.” She shot back, raising her arms in disbelief, “That the most loving and caring person we know is somehow destined to be with a man, who up until last year, was the right hand man of the dark lord! How can you not have something to say?”</p><p>“We don’t know anything for sure.”</p><p>“You and I both know that’s not true.” Pansy argued, “Malfoys always get their soulmates.”</p><p>“Do you mind!” Draco loudly chastised his friend, shushing her as realization crashed down on her.</p><p>“Oh sweet Merlin’s balls.” She breathed, staggering back into the chair, “You two?”</p><p>“Yes, us two.” He shot back, his voice a shrill whisper as he pleaded with his friend, “Now please for the love of everything that is magical, leave so I can fix this. Knowing her she’s probably overheard you and is freaking out and contemplating climbing out my bedroom window to escape this mess!” </p><p>Pansy shook her head, moving to the floo, “She might surprise you.”</p><p>“I hope so.” He grumbled moving back towards the bedroom.</p><p>“We are going to talk about this though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” He replied, waving her off as she activated the floo and headed home. </p><p>
  <em> What a day for revelations. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All I need is love, but kudos and comments work too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Seven: Be Still My Beating Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, but where's my own Lucius Malfoy? Someone sweep me off my feet. I'll just be here waiting...<br/>***<br/>I don't own anything, JK's got all the billions. Though I'm definitely naming my future children Evangeline and Theodore. <br/>***<br/>All mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Seven </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be Still My Beating Heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius was waiting for her when Evie reached the restaurant, greeting her with an approving tilt of the lips and a kiss to her temple as he offered her his arm. She couldn’t help but stare up at him as the host led them quickly to the best table in the restaurant, a cozy corner slightly secluded from the, no doubt, prying eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are stunning.” He breathed into her ear as he held her chair out for her, sending a delightful shiver of anticipation down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed as he claimed the seat opposite of her, requesting a bottle of wine and a charcuterie platter from the waiter who’d appeared at their table instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to have no issue with taking control of the situation.” Evie teased lightly, as Lucius feasted his eyes on her beauty. Watching her with stormy grey eyes that darkened slightly when she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I enjoy it.” He assured her with a sly grin, causing her to duck her head in embarrassment as he caught her hand in his own urging her to look up at him, “Please don’t be embarrassed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I can’t help it. You’ve twisted me all up and I have no idea what I’m supposed to say.” She admitted shyly, “I don’t understand what’s happening here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having dinner.” He offered with a teasing lift of his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fairly sure there’s a bit more to it than that.” She whispered, tucking an errant lock of hair back behind her ear. Everything about this man screamed sensual and pleasurable and dangerous and Evie knew she was already caught in his web.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re correct.” He admitted, running his thumb in soothing circles across the inside of her palm as the waiter delivered their wine and he ordered their food, sending jolts of electricity through her as she squirmed under his intense gaze, “I want much more than dinner, but that is a topic I think we should table for now. Tell me about the orphanage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head shot up in surprise, “I didn’t realize you knew about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t, not until recently, Severus tells me its quite the successful endeavor… that you’re working to open a school as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes… I - I’ve been working with quite a few other people on the project.” She explained,  “All of us were absolutely devastated by the lack of care for the orphans left behind in the war, and with talking with Harry and Neville we kind of just decided to do something about it.” She paused, not wanting to ramble on about it as he encouraged her to continue, “I had the Rosier estate, you know, just sitting empty. It’s much too big for just one person, after all. And so we took a few days to clear it out and set up some rooms and establish a non-profit through the ministry and we’ve been running it ever since.” She paused to take a sip of her wine, “We’ve got several families involved in it, helping to care for the children and spread the word of the adoption opportunities. In all honesty, I doubt there will even be a need for the space in the coming months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have most of the kids been adopted?” He asked, clearly intrigued by her work, “I’d imagine that there are many families in this world who would welcome the presence of  children in their homes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but why do you say that?” Evangeline asked, looking up at him quizzically, no one had ever said something like that before. At least not to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wizarding world is more protective of its children than anything else in the world.” He explained, “With the rate that magical births have been falling in the past few decades, it’s become clear that we must cherish the children we are granted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me for asking,” She replied, shifting slightly under his intense gaze, it was a little unnerving being the focus of such attention, “But I seem to recall my friend Hermione telling me of countless times she was told she didn’t deserve a place in this world because she’s a muggleborn, do you believe that all magical children should be cherished and protected, or just the pureblooded ones?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted slightly in his own chair, his eyes growing harder, before he spoke, “I will not lie to you. I was one of those people who told Miss Granger that very sentiment.” He bowed his head slightly in an almost apologetic form of communication and drawing his hands back towards his place setting before continuing on, “However I have realized how wrong of a mistake I had made shortly following my son’s fifth year. Blood status has no place in determining a witch or wizards worth, I realize that now. I will never again make the mistake of making someone feel lesser because of something they cannot control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius,” Evie breathed, reaching for his hand and taking it in her own, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not make a habit of admitting my mistakes.” He stated, challenging her with his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie was not surprised by the statement, anyone who knew his name knew that Lucius Malfoy was a prideful and intelligent man who refused to be contradicted. Knowing what she did, she knew it was not easy for him to sit there and admit that he’d been wrong to judge her friend so harshly. She wondered what had changed his mind, was it the night her friend had ended up on the floor of his drawing room? As curious as she was, she knew better than to ask. He was remorseful, she could see it hidden in the depths of his steely grey eyes. That was enough for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we will never speak of this one again.” She promised him, staring up at him with an unspoken apology, “I meant it when I said everyone deserves a second chance. I wasn’t just saying that for show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t doubt you for a moment.” He assured her, bringing her hand to his mouth to press a kiss to the inside of her palm, “You are truly unlike anyone I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach fluttered at his words. The effect he had on her was unlike anything she’d ever known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same for you.” She agreed, blushing furiously as he expertly shifted the conversation back to the primary school and inquired more about her life outside of the orphanage. They spoke of everything from the theater to the muggle world to the restoration of Hogwarts to the depths of their interests in literature to history and beyond as they dined on a delicious meal of french delicacies that reminded Evie so much of home. He told her of his vineyards in italy and the Manor’s library that she simply had to see, hinting at a possible picnic on the grounds for their next date as they laughed over the story he told of Draco forcing Severus into a picnic of their own when he was just a child and continued on just like that as the waiter returned to offer them dessert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t possibly.” Evie exclaimed, already full from the many portions of incredible food they’d been served.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but darling you must. Their chocolate mousse is divine.” Lucius goaded her, flashing a dashing smile her way as she finally nodded her consent unable to say no to anything involving chocolate. “You could have said no.” He teased once the waiter had left, “I wouldn’t have held it against you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, “I can never turn down chocolate.” She revealed, unable to help the giggle that bubbled in her throat, “It’s my greatest weakness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were still discussing all things chocolate when a patronus landed on their table, startling both of them. “Fleur’s in labour,” Bill’s patronus announced, “Meet us at St. Mungo's.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Evie cursed, as the patronus dissipated, “I have to go, my sister -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to escort you.” He offered jumping up to get her chair and dropping a pile of galleons on the table, wrapping his cloak over her shoulders and leading her out of the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the mousse!” She exclaimed as they reached the doors, as if the chocolate was just as important as the birth of her niece. Realizing that her anxiety was already getting the best of her she blushed furiously at her statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have it sent along, Miss Rosier.” The host assured her, as she looked wide eyed up at Lucius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s going to be just fine.” he assured her, gathering her into his arms and leading her out into the street to dissapperate away. Studying her intently as her heart beat wildly in her chest and the tremors returned to hands. Never had she been more grateful for side-along apparition. Surely she would have ended up splinched in Ireland with the way she was freaking out. She looked up at Lucius as they landed in the front hall of the hospital. She rushed to the desk greeting the woman behind the counter before asking for her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Room 103, Maternity Ward.” The receptionist replied, “There’s a private waiting room waiting for the family and friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Evie breathed, sending the witch a grateful smile, “I apologize for all of the people about to burst through these doors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need for apologies, dear.” The older woman assured her, “There’s always room for friends and family here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you again.” Evie nodded her appreciation to the woman, as the couple darted off the lifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry to interrupt our evening -” She whispered to the man next to her, as the lifts rose through the floors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no apology necessary, I promise you.” He assured her, pulling her into his arms, “There is nowhere else I'd rather us be than right here, now breathe for me, kitten. It’d do no one any good for you to pass out in the lifts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed shakily, nodding as she took a deep breath and centered herself in his embrace. Focusing on his own breathing as his chest rose and fell beneath her cheek, “Thank you, Lucius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my dear.” His voice a pleasant rumble, nuzzling her hair as he spoke, “Just breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud clearing of throats as the lift came to a stop and they broke quickly apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well isn’t this awkward.” Draco stated, smirking like the devil as they stepped off the lift, “Hello Father, new mum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking Merlin, Draco.” Evie cursed, taking the opportunity to smack him upside the head, “I thought you weren’t going to do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that I was! I’m just here to direct everyone to the proper room.” He exclaimed rubbing the back of his head as if she’d hurt him, “That could be considered child abuse, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>throttle</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” She threatened him playfully, “Speak to your father, I’m going to see my sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evie -” She shot him a look, before reaching up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the still seething Lucius’ cheek before heading down the hall to her sister’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Play nice.” She reminded the both of them before ducking into the room and out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Lucius nor Draco spoke for a moment as they both realized just how long it’d been since they’d been in each other’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco.” Lucius finally greeted his son, burying the hurt under layers of manners and politeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father.” He replied, looking nervously up at the slightly taller man, “How have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been well.” He replied, commiting the changes in his son’s face to memory in case he never saw him again. He looked older, stronger. His jaw had filled out over the year, releasing him of his boyish looks. His eyes were lighter, dancing with the merriment of the occasion.  The dimple in his cheek pulled roguishly as he smiled knowingly up at his father, “I… I’ve missed your presence in the manor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that wasn’t the right thing to say. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He realized as soon as he said it just how empty it sounded, just how wrong it felt not to tell him how much he missed him. “I’ve missed you.” He finally choked out, careful not to let him see the cracks in his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco swallowed heavily, “I’ve missed you too, Father.” He whispered, tears shining in the younger man’s eyes, “You understand why I did it though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius nodded, of course he understood, “To separate yourself from my sins and my authority. For the freedom that comes with independence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, no,” Draco shook his head in disbelief, “I mean the independence played a part, but not how you think.” he paused as Lucius stared at him in question, “To give you a second chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A second chance at what?” He demanded, not understanding what his son could possibly mean by that. Did he think he knew better than the man that raised him? Did he think he was in the position to be offering anyone second chances? How dare his son speak to him as if he knew better than his father? Luicus could feel his blood beginning to boil as he stared down at the younger man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At love, at life.” Draco told him, shrugging slightly, catching Lucius by surprise, that was certainly not what he expected, “That was all mother talked about, giving you a chance for true happiness. To build the family you so desperately wanted. To have a chance with someone new.” He nodded towards the door where Evie had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my family, Draco.” He promised his son, his heart breaking as he suddenly realized the depth of Draco’s decision. “You are all of the family I need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong,” Draco countered him softly, “I will always be your son and you will always be my father but we both know you would have never moved on if I hadn’t forced you to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco…” How could he ever repay the sacrifice his son had made? How would he ever forgive himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay.” He promised his father with a genuine smile, “I’m happier than I’ve been in my entire life knowing that you’re happier too. And you’re right, there is freedom in cutting ties, but you won’t ever lose me as a son. I can assure you of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will never </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be my son.” Lucius assured him, clasping his shoulder as he thought over just how big of a sacrifice his son had made for him, “I had no idea that this was your intention. Had I known I -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We cannot change our past mistakes, only learn from them as we move slowly towards the future.” Draco mused, as he patted his father on the arm, “Speaking of futures, if I hear you’ve hurt Evie -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would rather cut out my own heart that harm a hair on her head.” Lucius stated quickly, before he could even comprehend the depth of his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s your one.” Draco voiced, obviously not expecting his father to speak so openly about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is indeed.” He agreed, unable to stop the smile that broke at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean I should start calling her mum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless you’re looking to get smacked harder, I’d refrain from doing so.” Lucius quipped, his mouth quirking up into yet another smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” He agreed, giving off a mock salute before adding in a more serious note, “I’ll be okay if one day someone does though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me both, Draco.” Lucius agreed, visions of golden haired babies already dancing through his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt you’ll have to wait long if she’s already looking at you like that on a first date.” He teased, before pointing to the door she’d disappeared through “The waiting room’s behind that door. I’m sure she’d love to have your support as she’s probably already freaking out… Especially since Blaise and Theo are already there possibly interrogating her at Pansy’s direction as we speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear Merlin.” Lucius groaned, heading for the door, “Your friends are pure terrors, I don't know how you put up with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, they’re her friends too.” Draco called out cheekily after him, earning a glare that could turn even Voldemort to stone. Lucius opened the door to find a small trio of people lounging on the couches speaking excitedly, Evie not among them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy!” Blaise greeted him joyfully, dressed ridiculously in a silver sequined blazer and matching top hat, a jarring contradiction to the soothing colours of the hospital’s waiting room “Just the man I was hoping to see!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Zabini,” Lucius replied, unable to help but grimace at his ridiculous ensemble, “You’re looking… well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just about to head off to the club when we got the call.” Theo explained from his spot on the couch, as if that gave enough reason to explain his best friend’s clothing choices, “Evie’s in with her sister. She should be out in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s true…” The woman to his right asked, her wild curls a dead giveaway as she smiled disarmingly up at the man who’d called her some of the most vile names in the book as if he was any other person on the street, “You and Evie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s correct.” He offered, nodding to the book in her lap, “I didn’t realize you were a fan of the bard, Miss Granger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked taken aback, “Nor did I realize his influence was so widespread.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was considered a master, why should it matter of which world he hailed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think he was secretly a wizard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because not all magic needs to stem from our world. There is brilliance and beauty everywhere we look, why should wizards write it off as magic just because they don’t want to admit that they can admire the work of muggles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say I’m inclined to agree with you, Miss Granger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten points to Gryffindor.” Blaise joked, earning a playful swat from the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to sit down, Lucius.” Theo offered, gesturing to the available seats, “I doubt there will be any seats left after the next ten minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Theodore.” he replied, claiming one of the arm chairs nearby, “I’m glad to see someone retained their etiquette lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me, Lucy.” Blaise called out from his stretched out position on the couch, top hat tilted over his face as if he were sleeping, “Don’t even try and deny it. I’m like a son to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that, Zabini.” Lucius shot back with a chuckle as he settled into his own armchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later the other door swung open and Evangeline stepped out with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, causing Lucius to stand up in concern for the woman,“She’s doing okay.” She announced to the room, wringing her hands nervously, “But it’s going to be a while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Evie,” Hermione breathed, closing her book and opening her arms to the girl, “Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evangeline rushed into her arms, collapsing in tears as Hermione comforted the girl, “She’s going to be just fine. I promise you. We’ve got nothing to worry about, okay? We’re in the best hospital in the world surrounded by the very best healers money can buy. She’s going to be just fine. There’s nothing you need to worry about, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evangeline nodded, as realization hit Lucius like the killing curse, Danielle had died giving birth to her. Of course she was worried for her sister. How could he have been so naïve?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed wrapped up in Hermione’s arms for a few minutes longer before breaking away to rejoin Lucius, “Hi.” She greeted him shakily offering him an uneven smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” He replied, before wrapping his arms around her once more and pulling her to his chest, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “I’m sorry, I had no idea…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, honey, It’s alright.” She assured him, tilting to look up at him, “I’m alright, I promise it’s just a lot of emotions. If you can’t stay I understand -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.” He vowed to her, pressing his lips to her temple, before realizing she might not even want him here, “Unless you don’t want me -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stay…” She breathed out a sigh of relief, “I want you to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll stay.” He agreed, staring down at the woman in his arms, “Did you shrink in the last twenty minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, “No, I just ditched the heels.” She explained pointing to the strappy satin death traps laying haphazardly under Hermione’s chair where the other girl’s heels also resided, “I know, I know I’m not as tall as people expect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a right midget.” Blaise agreed, watching the two of them unabashedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will cut off your food supply.” She hissed at the boy, who’s eyes went wide at the threat, glancing over at Hermione in panic. She appeared unperturbed, causing Blaise to release his own breath of relief. Lucius would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand his son’s friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard what she said.” Hermione said a few moments later, smiling cheekily as Blaise’s smile fell, “While not necessarily against the terms of the bet, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be considered cheating…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we put it to a vote when the others get here?” Evie offered releasing Lucius to turn towards her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius reclaimed the armchair, as both Theo and Blaise simultaneously shouted out, “Objection!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All’s fair in a betting war.” Evie quipped at the two of them, lowering herself onto the armrest of the chair Lucius occupied, “You two should know that better than anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Then put it to a vote.” Theo challenged, crossing his arms in defiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll call it when the baby is born.” Blaise agreed, “To make it interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That could be minutes.” Hermione reminded them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or hours.” Theo claimed, “Are you sure you want to call a vote?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hermione agreed, the look of pure determination on her face making Lucius a little uneasy. He knew not many people could go up against the two Slytherins and win, but he had to admit he liked her chances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are all three of you in agreement?” Evie asked, and they nodded, “Then I guess I’m officiating,” She cleared her throat dramatically before stating, Lucius watched her with intrigue as she spoke, “To be determined at the announcement of the birth of next Weasley, with the terms set as our predetermined betting guidelines, we will vote on the claims of cheating. The punishment, of course, is to be determined by the majority leader following the tallying of the votes. Now shake hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but to laugh as she finished speaking and the three of them crossed arms and shook hands. Lucius took the opportunity to pull her into his lap as she shrieked with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to explain what exactly that was?” Lucius asked, nodding to the trio across the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I can’t.” She told him, giving him a look of utter regret and apology, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, “Rules of the vote. I’m sure you’ll understand eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to make a habit of letting me figure things out for myself, you naughty witch?” He whispered in her ear, delighting in the feeling of her curled up against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most definitely.” She agreed with a ridiculous wink, “so long as I can sit right here while you do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We might be able to work something out.” He replied, nuzzling her cheek for a moment before adding, “Depending on what you plan to offer in return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look up at him, “I’ll have to think about it.” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See that you do.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave some love, I'm a slut for recognition and will probably write more if you bribe me with kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Eight: Waiting Rooms Are The Perfect Place To Plan A Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're back again, just under the wire with fifteen minutes to spare. But there's nothing like a self-imposed deadline to keep you honest.</p>
<p>Speaking of honesty, I'm tripping pretty hard on cough syrup right now so forgive me if this chapter is as terrible as my flu-addled mind thinks it's awesome. Also, it's pretty dialogue heavy, just fair warning. But when you have that many people in a scene it's hard to balance, so do with that what you will.</p>
<p>As always, I own nothing (except for Evangeline, of course - but even then, ownership sounds kind of harsh).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Eight </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Waiting Rooms Are The Perfect Place To Plan A Heist</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evie stayed curled up in his lap for the next twenty minutes or so as the three of her friends fought loudly over the ridiculousness of their claims and more of their friends and family arrived in the waiting room, none of them batting an eye at the sight of her curled up in Lucius’ lap and getting sucked into the trio’s battle for votes. Pansy, Daphne, and Ginny were in their pajamas when they arrived, opting to have changed out of their heels and dresses before heading over and bringing a change of clothes for Evie and Hermione as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh bless you, Goddess divine.” Hermione jokingly praised them as Daphne handed each of them a bag of their own sweatpants, t-shirts, undergarments and bathroom necessities and banished them off to change out of their club clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about us?” Blaise asked, gesturing to him and Theo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made your choice, learn to live with it.” Pansy admonished them before going to curl up in Ron’s lap and close her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry you didn’t happen to bring me any clothes, did you?” Theo questioned the wizard as he chose that moment to walk through the door with a sleepy Teddy on his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he replied, rolling his eyes and dropping the little boy in Theo’s lap,“Because that was definitely my priority tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>The two of them were so obviously in love, it actually hurt. How they thought they were hiding it, none of them knew. They definitely didn't understand the meaning of subtle. But as Evie watched their gentle ribbing back and forth, as Theo tucked Teddy up against his shoulder and berated Harry for being 'self-centered' she couldn't help but think about just how perfect the two of them actually were together. <span>She also couldn't help but laugh at Theo’s hurt expression as Hermione made her way over to her side and asked if she was ready to go.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” she whispered to Lucius, climbing out of his lap, “Don’t go anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He teased, adjusting his position to sit more comfortably now that she was no longer perched in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>She had to admit, she could definitely see herself falling for the man. Despite their age difference and their pasts, there was just something about him that made her want to do everything she could to keep him looking at her like that. Like she was the center of his whole universe and he was just happy to be in her orbit. It was a heady feeling, having someone so unashamedly pursuing her. Having the man she'd dreamed about for so long fit so perfectly into her life. </p>
<p>
  <span>Following Hermione down the hall to the bathroom, they greeted Luna &amp; Katie as they arrived before veering off into the closest ladies room, each of them heading into a stall to change. She had never been more grateful for sweatpants. The dress she'd worn on their date was beautiful and sexy but satin wasn't exactly the warmest material. She could have kissed Pansy, Daph, and Ginny for bringing her and Hermione a change of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you and Draco?” Evie asked, when they had both emerged in their respective cubicles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and lobbied a question back at her, “So you and Draco’s father?” </span>
</p>
<p>Of course the girl wasn't going to let her off easy. Hermione was nothing if not stubborn and persistent. It's part of what Evie loved about her. That and her unabashed honesty.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh do shut up.” Evie groaned, smiling regardless as the two of them removed their makeup and washed their faces, “As if I haven’t already heard enough of that from Draco himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean I should start calling you mum as well?” Her friend teased, nudging her with her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie groaned, “I’m going to kill that man, I swear to Merlin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in question had taken every chance he'd gotten since the moment he found out about their date to tease her about it. If she didn't love him so much, and it wouldn't absolutely ruin her relationship with his father, she would have killed him hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t, I’m actually quite fond of him.” Hermione pleaded sarcastically, rolling her eyes before she finished brushing her teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you don’t say?” Evie deadpanned, her words muffled as she began brushing her own teeth, “Exactly how long have you two been a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost a year.” Hermione admitted, causing Evie to choke on her toothbrush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A year?” Evie exclaimed, “ Like 365 days? How did no one figure it out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“359 to be exact.” Hermione corrected her, in between flossing her own teeth, “We were trying to keep it a secret, just take things slow and see where they go, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where have they gone?” Evie asked, brushing out her hair before tying it up on top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hopelessly in love with him.” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't as surprised as Hermione expected her to be. The two of them, while much more discreet than Theo and Harry, couldn't help but give themselves away if you caught them looking at each other. They both wore their hearts on their sleeves and had a hard time hiding their emotions when they truly needed to. She couldn't help but happy for the two star-crossed lovers as Hermione blushed ridiculously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve told him that?” Evie asked and Hermione nodded sheepishly, “And what did he say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That it was about time I admitted it.” She smiled with the recollection, “And that he’d been hopelessly in love with me since that time I broke his nose in third year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was not at all surprising. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he has…” Evie rolled her eyes before turning to her friend, “I’m so beyond happy for you two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Evie.” Hermione said with a smile, “I think it might be time I spilled the beans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin, please go in there and just lay one on him.” Evie pleaded, imagining the reactions, “It’ll insight pure chaos and I’m telling you, as a friend, that it will be worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that might just be the most brilliant idea you've ever had.” She agreed, packing up her toiletries and sending her friend a devious smile, “You ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, ‘Mione.” She promised, linking arms with her friend as they headed back to the waiting room. Stopping just outside the door as Hermione took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got this.” Evie promised her friend, before opening the door and the two of them shuffled inside. She was holding her breath in anticipation as she waited for the moment she and Pansy had both been betting on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy!” She shouted out, gathering the attention of the room as he rose from his seat and grumbled at the name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you?” He started to say for the millionth time as she stomped towards him, “It’s Bla -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached up to grab him by the collar and pull him towards her, effectively ending his correction as he captured her lips in a furious kiss of his own. </span>
  <span>The room went silent, as the two volatile idiots were wrapped up in their passionate embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me.” He groaned, breaking away from her only far enough to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I could say no.” She agreed and a cheer went up in the air, as people finally got over the shock and celebrated the happy couple.</span>
</p>
<p>There were cheers of excitement and calls for champagne as Hermione blushed at the attention and Draco thrived in it. If anyone deserved happiness it was the two of them. They'd certainly come a long way from the schoolyard enemies they'd once been. The love between them was palpable as Draco wrapped an arm around his new fiancé and held her close, mumbling encouragements as their friends voiced their congratulations and support to the happy couple.</p>
<p>
  <span>“I called it!” Seamus was calling out, over the sound of everyone’s cheers “I called it second year! They’re gonna end up together, I said! Damn it, we should have bet on it. Dean, why didn’t we bet on it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus’ boyfriend shrugged as Evie made her way back to Lucius in midst of all the chaos, smiling up at him as he shook his head in disbelief with a smile of his own, “It’s about time.” He said, as he wrapped Evie up in his own arms and tilted her away from the crowd, “He’s been obsessed with her since the moment they met.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard.” She agreed, as his stormy eyes darkened and he started to close the gap between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to kiss you now.” He breathed, his voice ragged as he waited for her nod of consent before capturing her lips with his own. A brief explosion of passion, as he pulled her up to her tiptoes and snaked his arms tighter around her waist. Just as quickly as it began, it ended, leaving her almost panting as he broke the kiss and groaned out, “You’re mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours.” she agreed, restraining herself from climbing him like a tree and insisting he take her right there in the waiting room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evie.” Bill called out from the door, the room going quiet, “Fleur wants to talk with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her blood froze in her veins as Lucius dropped his arms and she headed swiftly for the door, not registering a word of what Bill was saying. </span>
  <span>Fleur was laying sideways in the bed, a hand resting lovingly on her belly as she entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey little dove.” Fleur greeted her sister with a tired smile in flawless French, “Don’t worry, everything is going just as it should. I just wanted to see you for a little bit... Come lay with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie nodded, reminding herself to take deep breaths as she climbed up onto the hospital bed next to her sister, “I’m trying not to worry.” She admitted in her own perfect french, loving when they spoke their first language to each other, and curling up on the pillow next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are.” Fleur whispered, running a hand through her hair, “I can’t imagine what this must be like for you, but I promise you we’re gonna make it through okay? I will not die on you, I swear it on my magic. Do you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With everything I’ve got.” Evie promised, pressing her forehead to her sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hard part is coming, okay? That’s why I wanted to talk with you, you’re gonna feel it in our bond. But you have to know that I’m alright, okay little dove? I will always come back for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Evie replied her voice growing thick with emotion, “I love you so much, Fleur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Evie” She whispered back, “And soon we’re gonna have a whole new little witch to love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Victoire.” Evie mused, whispering the name Fleur had long ago chosen for her little girl, “I can’t wait to meet her.” she admitted, unable to keep the tears out of her eyes as she smiled at her sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get to meet her soon enough.” She agreed, pressing a kiss to her sister’s head before raising up, “Now you go back out there because the sooner you leave the sooner i can have this baby and the sooner I get to hear all about your date with the esteemed Lucius Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still here.” Evie admitted, blushing wildly as her sister clapped her hands joyfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful!” She exclaimed, “He can keep you occupied with kisses while I do all the work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie laughed, climbing out of the bed and pressing a kiss to her sister’s forehead, “I’ll be right outside if you need me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I’ve got Bill if I want to torture someone.” Fleur waved her off reverting back to English as she teased her husband smirking with devious delight as Evie backed towards the door,  “It’s his fault that I’m in this situation anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll accept any punishment you deem worthy.” The man in question agreed from where he leaned against the doorframe, shooting his wife a saucy wink before ruffling the hair on Evie’s head as she ducked past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s she doing?” Molly was the first to ask, calling Evie over to the side of the room where you sat with Teddy sleeping in her arms, patiently awaiting the arrival of her second grandchild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine.” Evie assured her with a smile, “She just brought me in there to ask how </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was doing, the ridiculous woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to be a wonderful mother.” Molly agreed, patting the younger woman’s cheek lovingly before she glanced around the room at her own children and all of the ones they’d collected over the years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie just smiled and nodded in agreement, bending to press a soft kiss to Teddy’s hair before searching out Lucius once more. He seemed to be in the midst of a very serious discussion with Draco and Hermione, so she took the opportunity to flop down on the couch with Theo, Neville, and Blaise. “Hello boys.” She greeted them as they rolled their eyes and the latter of them turned to lay his head in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet my hair.” Blaise requested, grabbing her hand and placing it on his skull, something that’d become a bit of a habit for the two of them as they’d gotten to know each other over the last year. With how generous each of them were with cuddles and affection it was no surprise that the two of them often ended up halfway in eachother’s laps whenever they felt like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very high maintenance, you know.” She teased the man, unable to contain her own smile of contentment as burrowed further into her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me anyways.” He countered, turning to look up at her, “Do you think we’re making your future baby daddy jealous?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “I think you’re way too caught up in everyone else’s business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville snorted beside them, “You both are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten points from Gryffindor!” She and Blaise announced in perfect sync. It was an ongoing joke between the two of them to award house points to their friends. It had started when they'd returned to Hogwarts for the two months it took to study and sit for their NEWTS and after they'd left it had just kind of stuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only because they care.” Harry butted in, collapsing next to (see: completely on top of) Theo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Potter, for that astounding observation. Five points back to Gryffindor for a smooth recovery.” Blaise decided, closing his eyes in delight as Evie rubbed the one spot behind his ear, “Speaking of which, did you hear about the heist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one to steal the sorting hat?” Harry asked with a wicked grin of his own, “I can’t wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it could resort all of us?” Neville asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye,  “I’d like to see the drama that’d start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the man who was just chastising us for being too involved!” Evie teased, continuing her petting of Blaise’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize who my boyfriend is, right?” Neville replied cheekily, rolling his eyes at the man curled up in her lap, “Between him and the rest of you guys, there’s no way my life will ever be drama-free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s why you love me.” Blaise agreed, smugly. Not even bothering to open his eyes as he addressed his boyfriend, “But back to the resorting idea, it’s brilliant and I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it would work, but it’d be worth trying.” Harry agreed leaning into Theo but pretending he wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should charm the hourglasses to reflect our own version of house points while we’re there,” Ginny suggested, collapsing on the floor in front of Neville. “They wouldn’t know what hit them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This, Ginerva Molly Weasley, is why we’re friends.” Theo agreed, rubbing his hands together like a Bond villain, “Even if McGonagall kills us, I think it would be worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just won’t get caught. But we’re going to need a hell of a plan.” Neville decided, “I doubt we’re the first ones to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The twins, obviously.” Blaise suggested before shouting out, not even bothering to raise his head from Evie’s lap, “Oi! Twins!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaise, could you be any louder?” Evie cursed, knocking him with her elbow as the twins made their way through the room, dressed almost as ridiculously as Blaise in their bright neon three-piece-suits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whined in protest, clutching at his side like he’d just been split open, “You wound me, E.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can we be of service?” Fred asked, as the two of them bowed ridiculously before sitting cross legged on the floor in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you like to help coordinate a heist and break into Hogwarts?” Theo asked, as the twins broke out into enthusiastic smiles and shared a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And possibly pull of a massive prank at the same time?” Harry added, as if they needed anymore incentive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think we’d be delighted to offer our services as businessmen.” George agreed, mischief already lighting in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the contrary,” Fred corrected his twin, “Our services as pranksters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we invite the lone marauder?” George asked, nodding to Sirius’s spot passed out in the chair next to Ron, “I’m sure he’d love to offer his own expertise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have to?” Ginny grumbled, “He’s just so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Experienced?” Fred offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talented?” Theo suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sexy?” Daphne spoke up from her own spot in Charlie’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! That’s my godfather you’re talking about!” Harry exclaimed, feigning outrage as Daphne just shrugged and turned back to Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Devastatingly handsome?” Sirius spoke up, obviously not asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Red, I’ll be on my best behavior.” Sirius replied, quirking his lips in a smirk as he cracked open an eye to address the redhead, “Unless you’d prefer me naughty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d prefer that you leave my </span>
  <em>
    <span>preferences</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Red.” Sirius replied, rolling his shoulders to get comfortable in his seat, “You’re the boss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re a menace.” Ginny shot back, before turning to Harry and asking, “If I’m going to have to put up with him, can we bring Daphne and Pansy as a buffer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many people </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>we involving in this?” Evie questioned, as Lucius caught her gaze with a raised eyebrow in Blaise’s direction. She just shook her head and smiled in response. There was no explaining Blaise’s behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As many as it takes.” Blaise shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for a hat?” She asked, instantly regretting it. There was a collective intake of breath as the group turned to stare at the French girl, “I knew as soon as I said it that I would regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is blasphemy!” Blaise exclaimed, ignoring her admission as he sat up to berate her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just any hat!” Theo shouted over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so beyond disappointed in you.” Ginny groaned, crossing her arms in blatant disapproval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It saved my life!” Harry revealed, his eyes wide as he stared at Evie in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It gave me a sword!” Neville agreed, staring at Evie as if she had suddenly grown three heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It defeated Voldemort!” Fred yelled out, earning the curious looks of Molly &amp; Arthur who were in the middle of their own conversation in the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twice!” George added to his twin’s statement, glaring daggers at Evie as he shook his head in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the goddamned sorting hat.” Ron agreed from across the room. “Though if you’re planning on doing what I think you’re doing might I suggest you plan at a time you aren’t surrounded by responsible human beings who’d try to stop you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For once Ronnikins makes a good point.” Fred stated, “We’ll reconvene the war council on Friday night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going out on Friday.” Pansy reminded him from her spot next to Ron on the loveseat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll reconvene on Saturday.” Charlie decided, apparently involving himself in the heist as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For brunch at the shop.” George suggested, a look of absolute innocence on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a swift burst of no’s as the group recalled the last time they’d let the twins host a meal. It only took one time for the group to learn their lesson. None of them would ever willingly eat a meal made by the twins ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So disrespectful.” Fred tutted, shaking his head as the group voiced their disagreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You turned our hair into mood rings.” Hermione reminded them, breaking out of her conversation with Lucius and Draco to admonish the two pranksters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a week straight!” Evie added, moving her foot to kick out at the twin closest to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was for science!” George defended himself, catching her foot in his hands and holding it away from his body, thwarting her assault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to hide in my flat for the week!” Draco chimed in now, reminding everyone just how enjoyable it’d been watching him freak out over his lack of platinum blond locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost got eaten by a dragon.” Charlie admitted, “They thought my hair was a magical treat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s fair.” Fred admitted, hanging his head in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll host.” Evie announced, rolling her eyes. “We can have brunch at the manor with all the kids and then break off for a strategy session. It’s been awhile since we’ve all been there together anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant E.” George agreed before Fred added, “We’ll help you cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think I’m letting you within a hundred yards of my kitchen you’ve got another thing coming.” Evie insisted, “Never in a million -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She faltered, Fleur’s pain registering in her gut as her blood ran cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I need a minute.” She whispered, shrugging off Blaise and heading for the hallway, knowing that her sister was okay but needing a minute to calm herself down. Sinking against the wall a few yards away, she let out a shaky breath. Then another, focusing so intently on her breathing she didn’t even register someone sitting down next to her until their hand was rubbing soothing circles on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep breathing, kitten.” Lucius reminded her, his voice low and hypnotic as she leaned into him, “Just breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you being so nice?” She asked finally, looking at him in an honest question, “I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>merde</span>
  </em>
  <span> that didn't come out right, why are you being so nice to me? We literally just met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “I don’t know…” He sighed, wrapping an arm around her, “There’s something about you that just makes me want to be a better man. From the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were my one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malfoys have a way of finding their soulmates.” He explained, his schooled expression giving away nothing, “Narcissa wasn’t mine, nor was I her’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you love her?” Evie asked, before she could stop herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way.” He admitted, leaning back against the wall, “She was a brilliant witch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for your loss.” She breathed, already regretting bringing it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said, both of them sitting in silence for a minute before he pulled out his wand and summoned two bowls of chocolate mousse, handing one off to her with a smile, “I think now is as good a time as any.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed slightly, grinning at the former Death Eater,“I’ve never had chocolate mousse sitting on the floor of a hospital before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ve never sat on the floor of a hospital before.” He quipped, watching as she spooned the chocolate decadence into her mouth, his eyes going dark as she groaned in delight “I think you’re the only person who’s ever seen me sitting on any floor. Possibly ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the healers down the hall.” She reminded him, teasing as she devoured the chocolate decadence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just obliviate them later.” Lucius deadpanned, earning a tinkling laugh from Evie before she turned to him, eyes dancing with humor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I could,” She offered with a disarming smile, “No one would</span>
  <em>
    <span> dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> to send me to Azkaban.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying they’d send me?” He challenged, his eyebrow lifting slightly in defiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.” She said, before shrugging and spooning more of the mousse into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I didn’t get caught.” He stated matter of factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still wouldn’t recommend it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could always just break out again.” He mused, as her eyes went wide with disbelief, “Might be easier without the dementors this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you want to risk it?” She teased, recovering from her shock of his incarceration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On our first date? Not a chance.” He admitted, smiling at the girl next to him, “I think we’ll just have to accept the fact that a few select people now know I have a heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention the thirty people in the room we just left.” She added, resting her head against his shoulder without a second thought. Missing his shocked reaction of her ease in touching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fairly certain that, if they know what’s good for them, they’ll keep their mouths shut.” He grumbled, hiding just how much the girl next to him was affecting him. It’d been a long time since anyone had trusted him enough to lean up against him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you threatening my family?” She asked, turning to look up at him, a cheeky smile on her face as he smiled back at her, each of them forgetting the world around them as they remained in each other’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I am.” He told her, capturing her gaze in his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we were off to such a great start.” She whispered, caught under the spell of his intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a hell of a first date.” He agreed, slowly closing the distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to.” Evie said, her breath catching in her throat as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, “I wouldn’t want to keep you here all night, I’m sure you’ve got important meetings and such tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts of him leaving filled her head as she realized just how much she didn’t want him to go. The man had already made such an impression on her and they hadn’t even made it through their first date. Her heart beat faster as her thoughts raced, she didn’t want to be anywhere other than right here in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit trying to get rid of me, angel.” He growled, a low sound that lit a fire in her belly, “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I mean, this night has been crazy -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He captured her lips in his own, effectively causing her to forget every word she’d ever spoken and melt into him. He tasted of chocolate and sin and decadence and Evie knew in that instance, that she’d never get enough. His hands reached out to pull her closer, one threading through her hair as the other wrapped around her waist. Nipping at her bottom lip, she groaned against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss suddenly, leaning back just enough to whisper,“One day soon I’m going to kiss you in a place other than a hospital.” His grey eyes were stormy, his pupils blown wide, as he stared into her own, searching the depths of her soul as neither of them dared to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that where we are?” She asked, half-joking as she stared up at him barely breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me, witch.” His fingers moved to rest under her chin, holding her trapped beneath his gaze as the pad of his thumb brushed across her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She squeaked, a blush creeping up her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should.” He stated, his voice as hard as steel as he held her captive in his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really mean what you said?” She asked suddenly, not making any moves to leave his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I’m your one.” She added, ducking her head in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers pulled her chin back up, trapping her once more in his silver depths.“Without a doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that not freak you out a little bit?” She questioned him shyly, trying once more to avert her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He assured her with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you so sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost as if my soul recognizes as my own…” He explained, loosening his embrace and settling them both against the wall, “Like we’re two halves that make a whole. Great on our own, but together we’re magnificent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them said anything for a while, content in the silence as they watched the lights of London twinkle through the windows of the hospital. Each of them comfortable in each other’s presence as they both processed how swiftly things were changing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had dreams of you.” She admitted suddenly, a while later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night?” He asked, turning to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everynight.” She replied, searching his eyes for any sense of disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For how long?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since the war ended.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fate has always been a sneaky bastard.” He sighed, turning back to face the windows in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s strange?” She asked, watching as a big ship passed by on the Thames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if our entire existence is strange, you are the one thing that I know is right.” He breathed, his confidence overwhelming, “The one person I'd willingly set the world on fire for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never ask you to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t have to.” He promised, quirking a smile as he stared at her, “I will support you in anything you ever want to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it’s robbing Hogwarts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “I’d actually like to see you try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might just get the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I even want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not,” She admitted, shrugging as she smiled at him, “It involves the sorting hat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you always this reckless?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes…” She mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So other than robbing Hogwarts blind, which you just made me an accomplice to, by the way,” He teased, “what do you want to do with your life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, blushing furiously, there was no way they were going to discuss </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a first date. No matter how well it was going,  “It doesn’t matter right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it's the complete opposite of what everyone expects of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does it matter what other people want of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After everything I’ve been through I think people expect me to get a job at the ministry and work with Hermione or Draco fighting for justice, you know? Or join Neville and Harry with pursuing careers as a professor at Hogwarts. Or Ron and Seamus with their auror trainings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a breath, terrified of breaking the little bubble of perfection that the night had been thus far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be a wife and a mum.” She whispered finally, refusing to meet his gaze as she spoke, “I want to be surrounded by a houseful of children and pets and live the life my parents never got to. I want to raise a family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that’s what you’ll do. What we’ll do... together.” He stated, taking her by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about everything else, the orphanage, the school, justice?” She exclaimed, whipping her head up to stare at him in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to decide anything right now.” He shrugged, “But there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be a wife or mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>Deep down she knew that he spoke the truth, that she had every right to pursue the life she wanted, but it was still nice to have the support of the man she could see herself spending time with. They turned back to face the window, leaning into each other against the wall as the world passed by down below, content with the silence that surrounded them. Even though she was sitting on the floor of a hospital in her pajamas with a man she'd only just met, there was no where else she'd rather be than right next to Lucius Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Hell of a first date." Lucius mused once more, a chuckle passing through his lips before he pressed another kiss to her temple.</p>
<p>And he was right, it was a hell of a start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave some LOVE in the form of comments and kudos because I'm a total slut for recognition and would love to hear where y'all think the story should go from here.</p>
<p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Nine: An Ex-Death Eater, The Chosen One, An Escaped Convict, & The Brightest Witch of Her Age Walk Into A Brothel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fell asleep before I could post this and woke up at two in the morning feeling guilty as fuck for not posting it yet so here we go.</p><p>FYI I just finished writing this one literally two seconds ago so it's obviously not betaed and is probably full of grammatical errors that I would be totally ashamed of if I wasn't teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. To be fair though, I'm planning on going back in this weekend and fix all of the mistakes thus far in the story.</p><p>As always, I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't have completely fucked up my ankle throwing out the trash at the end of the day at work back in October and I wouldn't still be on bedrest months later with no sign of relief on the horizon.</p><p>This chapter is dedicated to BellaMalfoy/BellaDuncan. You are a light in the comments section and we're totally friends now. You don't get a say in the matter. But seriously, you're awesome and I'm so happy you're loving this story and I'm so grateful for the words you've used to express that..</p><p>*** Shameless Plug: I just added another story to my profile starring Evangeline and Antonin Dolohov, it's called Sins of The Father if you want to check it out (if you do, leave some love and I'll love you forever). That is all. Goodbye my darlings. I love you all.***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Nine</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>An Ex-Death Eater, The Chosen One, An Escaped Convict, &amp;; The Brightest Witch of Her Age Walk Into A Brothel</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Victoire Gabriella Weasley was born at 9:23am on May 4th, 2000. Weighing just over six pounds 4 ounces and measuring 16 inches long, the tiny little baby was welcomed into the world by an excited mess of witches and wizards who couldn’t wait to meet her. </p><p>Evangeline was the first to hold her after her mum and dad, tears leaking from her eyes as she stared down at the perfect little human in her arms. </p><p>“She’s perfect, Fleur.” She breathed, locking eyes with her sister who sat proudly in her bed, husband at her side as her closest friends gathered around to welcome the little witch into the world, “Mum and dad would be so proud of you... I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Fleur nodded, smiling back at her as tears of joy spilled over her cheeks, “Thank you, Evie.”</p><p>“Look at how tiny her toes are.” Daphne cooed over her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her friend as they watched the little thing open up her stunning blue eyes and let out the cutest yawn.</p><p>“Now I want one.” Pansy whined playfully from the other side of Evie, “Ron, let's have a baby.”</p><p>“Let's get through our wedding first...” Ron agreed with a lazy smile, gazing adoringly at his fiancee as she looked back down at the baby in Evie’s arms.</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling that very soon we’re going to be surrounded by babies?” Fred stage whispered to Blaise, earning several chuckles as Evie reluctantly handed off Victoire to a patiently waiting Molly who promptly burst into tears as she held her second grandchild in her arms. Arthur tried desperately to console his wife as she rocked the baby in her arms, unable to stop the few tears that dripped from his own eyes. </p><p>Evie moved to her sister’s side as the baby was passed around the room, and everyone couldn’t help but to wipe at their own eyes.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, big sis.” Evie whispered to the new mom, wrapping her sister up in a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “She’s beautiful.”</p><p>“She’s absolutely wonderful.” Fleur agreed, before nudging her sister with her shoulder, “I told you we’d be okay.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Evie agreed, “I was freaking out over nothing.”</p><p>“You had every right to be freaking out, little dove.” Fleur said, switching to French, “And I’m always right.”</p><p>“If you say so.” Evie agreed, smirking at her sister.</p><p>Fleur smiled back at her as Charlie spoke up as it was his turn to hold the baby, “So who are you naming as Godparents?”</p><p>“Harry, Theo, and ‘Mione.” Fleur shrugged, as the three of their heads shot up bewildered. </p><p>“Really?” Theo asked, obviously caught off guard. The other two just stood in stunned silence.</p><p>“Unless you don’t want to -”</p><p>“NO!” The three of them spoke in unison, causing her to laugh.</p><p>“We’d be honored.” Hermione spoke for three of them, her voice wavering as tears filled her eyes once more, “I’d be so honored.”</p><p>“Good, then that’s settled.” Fleur said matter of factly, reaching for Bill’s hand as she pressed a kiss against his palm.</p><p>“Thank you, Fleur.” Harry spoke, finally regaining his voice as he adjusted Teddy in his arms.</p><p>“You’re all so precious to us, I hope you know that.” Fleur addressed the rest of them, before smiling up at her husband.</p><p>“Most of you, anyways.” Bill joked with a grin, earning a swat from Fleur and a few scattered noises of offence.</p><p>Blaise and Theo started tallying up votes as they passed the baby around, teasing Hermione relentlessly when it was decided that the men had won. The rest of them laughing along with them as they celebrated their win and the birth of the newest Weasley. Molly and Arthur elected to stay for a bit longer at the hospital but reminded them of Sunday dinner as the rest of the group said their goodbyes to the new parents and made their way back into the waiting room.</p><p>“Well I’m absolutely starved,” Ron spoke up as they gathered up their things, “Who’s up for breakfast?”</p><p>“The Waffle Iron?” Ginny suggested, dropping an arm around Pansy as they made their way to the door.</p><p>“I’d kill for some waffles right now.” Blaise agreed, slinging his sparkling blazer over his shoulder as Neville wrapped an arm around his waist, Blaise’s tophat resting crookedly on his boyfriend’s head.</p><p>“Where’d Lucius go?” Daphne quietly asked Evie as they made their way down the hall to the lifts.</p><p>“He had a breakfast meeting with Kingsley.” Evie said with a smile, reaching for the girl's hand, “I basically had to kick him out of the room so he wouldn’t skip it.”</p><p>“You two have become quite attached…” She mused swinging their clasped hands ridiculously as they walked, “Has he popped the question yet?”</p><p>“You’re one to talk.” Evie snorted with a smile, teasing her friend, “You and Charlie eloped after what, two days?”</p><p>“A day and a half.” Daphne groaned, as they stepped into the lifts, “I maintain that it was love at first sight and we were caught under Aphrodite’s spell.”</p><p>Evie laughed, shaking her head as she thought about their surprise marriage. It’d come as quite a shock to the group when the two of them showed up to Sunday dinner in June wearing wedding rings and unable to keep their hands off each other. They’d, of course, met at the final battle but had been reintroduced when Charlie moved back to London a month or so later. He’d been hired to head the new Dragon reserve in Scotland, and when the group of them had showed up at his new flat to help him move in, it’d been love at first (well, second) sight. They’d gotten married the very next day, to the surprise and horror of everyone.</p><p>“I’ll admit, I might've become more inclined to believe you in the last thirty-six hours.” Evie replied, leaning against the wall of the lift as the rest of their group piled in. </p><p>“I knew it!” Ginny exclaimed, practically vibrating with excitement as she barged into their conversation, “You two are going to be married and making babies by the end of the week.”</p><p>“Gross, Gin.” Draco scrunched up his nose at the redhead in disgust, “That’s my father you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Lots and lots and lots of babies.” Fred teased in a singsong voice, earning a punch in the shoulder from the blond man.</p><p>Charlie pulled Daphne into his arms, nuzzling her neck as their friends’ ribbing sounded through the elevator. Harry and Theo pretended that they weren’t holding hands as they convesered quietly in the corner, Pansy was yet again berating Draco for something as Ron just rolled his eyes and attempted to distract her with kisses. Fred and George were discussing some new invention at the shop with Blaise and Seamus, trying to convince them to become their latest test subjects while Dean and Theo just shook their heads in disbelief, knowing that their boyfriends would inevitably agree and that they’d be left to deal with the consequences. Luna was poking at the air around Hermione, mumbling about nargles as Katie smiled indulgently at her girlfriend and conversed with Harry about their weekly game of quidditch. Evie couldn’t help but laugh as the group made their way out of the hospital and down the street to the restaurant. They were certainly a mess, but they were <em> her </em> mess.</p><p>“I’m so hungry I could eat a hippogriff.” Ron exclaimed as they reached the restaurant in the middle of Knockturn. Taking the place of the brothel that was there before it, The Waffle Iron was an old fashioned American-looking diner situated in between a nightclub and a cinema theater frequented often by the group after their late night escapades. With it’s round the clock service and wonderful staff, they never had to worry about a tip off to the paparazzi when they were there.</p><p>“I don’t know how any of you have an appetite after watching Evie and my father all night.” Draco grumbled, shoving his hands in his pocket as Fred and Theo held the doors for the group.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but have you met me?” Ron deadpanned, heading straight for the giant corner booth they always took over and sliding into the middle followed by Pansy and the rest of them. </p><p>“We’re all well aware of your appetite, Ronald.” Hermione quipped, reaching for a menu as Harry passed Teddy to Evie and slung an arm on the booth behind Theo. </p><p>“Trying your hand at seduction, Potter?” Theo asked, acknowledging the arm resting behind him.</p><p>“If I were going to seduce you, you would know.” Harry shot back, rolling his eyes but not removing his arm as the rest of the group collectively groaned and rolled their eyes.</p><p>“I never said you were trying to seduce<em> me </em>…” </p><p>“I never said I <em> wanted </em> to.”</p><p>“Well why not, Potter?” Theo challenged, “I’ll have you know, I’m quite the catch?”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that, Nott.” Harry snorted.</p><p>“For the love of Merlin, will you two idiots just admit your neverending love for eachother and fuck already?” Ginny groaned, not looking up from the menu she was perusing, “I don’t think this group can take anymore sexual tension right now.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk!” Daphne exclaimed, her eyes flying to an oblivious Sirius as the group fell into a fit of laughter and enjoyed each other’s company. They teased each other over childhood crushes and rivalries. Shared inside jokes and launched bits of food across the table when boundaries were tested and secrets were spilled. </p><p>There was something to be said of their easy camaraderie, built off childhood friendships and juvenile animosity, off battlefield loyalties and grief-stained existences. To the casual observer, they just looked like a group of famous twenty-somethings enjoying a joyful breakfast together after a long night. To the whole of the wizarding world they were heroes and saviors, brave souls who’d stood up to corruption and tyranny. People you could look up to and hoped to one day emanate. It was easy to forget that they were human too. That they had all of the struggles that came with being a witch or wizard in the world, that they were all struggling to overcome the terrors they’d faced at such a young age. That they had been forced to maim and kill people they knew, friends and family even, on the battlegrounds that had housed and taught them for so many years. They had been children, forced to fight a war of their predecessors' making. And if you looked closely you could see through those hidden fissures. How they all jolted slightly when the front door slammed a bit too loud. How their eyes constantly surveyed the restaurant, unconsciously searching out any threats to their morning meal. How they positioned themselves in a booth in the corner, backs to the wall with sightlines to every point of entry. How they didn’t hesitate to reach for their wands when a pot was dropped loudly in the kitchen. Yes, they were heroes. But at the cost of their childhood, of their innocence. </p><p>But regardless of everything they’d been through, they carried on. Tossing jokes instead of killing curses, and loving every moment of the lives they’d been blessed to keep. And after a non-eventful breakfast of waffles and bacon and lots of coffee, the friends went their separate ways with many of them returning home to their various flats and houses to crash right into their beds until dinnertime at The Burrow. Content to waste the day away from the comfort of their pajamas and the silence of their rooms. For once, living their Sunday mornings like the rest of their generation. </p><p>***</p><p>Lucius Malfoy was a businessman. He was someone who looked at every moment of his existence as an opportunity. He always had, it was what his father had raised him to do, what he had raised Draco to do and what Draco would raise his children to do.. He felt at home in boardrooms, he could negotiate contracts in his sleep and intimidate competitors without breaking a sweat. He was built for business, it was in his blood. But sitting in the conference room of a prestigious private club in muggle London negotiating yet another communications company acquisition, he wanted nothing more than to leave.</p><p>Not that he had any problem with doing business with muggles, his family had a long standing tradition of indulging in utter hypocrisy in the name of making money. Hell, he could even admit that he appreciated the ingenuity of muggle inventions and practices… not that he would ever be caught saying so. No, he simply could not focus. All he could think about was Evangeline Rosier and count down the minutes before he could see her again.</p><p>He snuck another glance at his watch, wishing he could just imperius the other men into signing the contracts and skip all the bullshit and posturing. </p><p>“Do you have somewhere else you need to be, Mr. Malfoy?” One of the men, a Mr. Wallace, asked obviously picking up on the wizard’s impatience. </p><p>“A lunch meeting.” He replied stiffly, tiring of the current CEO’s theatrics. Truly, the man could not object to every line of the contacts. </p><p>“Perhaps we should wrap this up.” One of his own lawyers suggested, obviously surprised to see the uncompromising man rushing the process, but hiding it well. </p><p>Lucius didn’t care, already beginning to plan to ask Evangeline for lunch as soon as he stepped out of this meeting. He’d spent all of Sunday, following his breakfast meeting with Kingsley, thinking over his date with Evangeline and crafting out a plan for how soon he could convince her to marry him as soon as possible. </p><p>An hour later, he was practically running out of the office building to the nearest apparition point, disaperating directly into his study and ducking into the fireplace to floo call Evangeline’s flat.</p><p>“Mother of Merlin’s Saggy Balls!” a familiar voice exclaimed as he called out for Evangeline, obvoiusly none other than his son’s best friend, “Way to scare the fuck out of someone, Lucy.”</p><p>“I’d say your mother wouldn’t approve of such language, Mr. Zabini,” Lucius chastised, “But I’ve met your mother. Do I even want to ask why you’re answering my call?”</p><p>“Evie’s in the shower.” The man replied wagging his eyebrows ridiculously, “What can I do for her future baby daddy?”</p><p>“Not make such crass statements for starters.” Lucius shot back, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “I’m calling to invite her to lunch.”</p><p>“Oh we’d be delighted.” Blaise replied, ignoring his lack of invitation, “When? Today?”</p><p>“I don’t remember inviting you, Mr. Zabini.” Lucius sniffed, not shaking the familiar air of arrogant authority he’d been presenting to the world since the morning, “But yes, today.”</p><p>“Well as much as I’d love to have lunch just the two of us, I think Evie might feel a bit left out.”</p><p>“You’re insufferable.” Lucius told him.</p><p>“I’m fully aware. I’m told it’s part of my charm.” Blaise countered, smirking in a way eerily reminiscent of his son. Those two obviously spent way too much time together.</p><p>“Believe me, it’s not.”</p><p>“Where are we meeting you for lunch?”</p><p>Luicus sighed, “Evangeline can meet me at the new sushi place across from Jordan &amp; Woods.” He paused, shooting the man his haughtiest glare, “You can carry on doing whatever it is you’re doing now.”</p><p>Though Luicus would never admit it aloud, he’d grown fond of the younger man’s antics over the years. He’d been a loyal friend to Draco over the years and had never let the Dark Lord’s reign crush his own spirit. He’d often been the one to make Draco smile even in the moments they’d forgotten what happiness felt like. Secretly, Luicus couldn’t help but be grateful to the man and want nothing more than to thank him for being a (ridiculously gaudy and extremely flashy) bright spot in his son’s teen years, but he knew he’d never live it down. Instead he argued with the man over sushi and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his insane shenanigans. </p><p>“I guess I could go for sushi” Blaise mused, bringing his thumb to his chin in a ponderous expression, “Though I did just have it yesterday.”</p><p>“Blaise are you talking yourself through your lunch options again?” Evangline’s voice called out from somewhere in the flat.</p><p>“No, Lucius was just inviting us to lunch.” Blaise yelled back, “Isn’t that thoughtful of him?”</p><p>“That’s very kind of him,” She replied, stepping through a doorway and into view of the fireplace, dressed casually in cut-off shorts and a soft sweater, a teasing smile on her face, “I’m sure he simply can’t wait to have you crash our date.” She then turned to the face in the fireplace, “Hello Lucius, why don’t you just come on through?”</p><p>Lucius stopped, not expecting such an intimate invitation, before quickly collecting himself and nodding “Thank you, darling. I’ll be through in just a moment.”</p><p>“Take your time.” She breathed, smiling widely at him before he removed himself from the fireplace and gathered up his cane. Not taking the time to change out of his muggle suit, before stepping fully into the floo.</p><p>The first thing he noticed about her flat was it’s warmth. Even with it’s elegance and timelessness, embracing a careful balance of french charm and southern tradition, her personality shone through. From the classic cane-backed chair sitting by the fireplace, to the perfectly styled bar cart and gilded mirror on the far wall, no one could argue that the woman didn’t have taste. But added together with a plush vintage rug, comfortable grey sectional, and an abundance of framed photographs of her friends and family, you could see the personality of her space. </p><p>The woman in question sat perched on the couch next to Blaise with her feet tucked lazily under her and a blue and white teacup balanced precariously on her knee. Fresh faced and laughing at something Blaise had said, she didn't hesitate to stand and wrap Lucius up in a hug before inviting him to join them on the couch. </p><p>“Blaise was just telling me of some of the trouble he and Draco got up to growing up.” She explained, leaning into him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As if she’d known him forever and he’d often joined her in her home after a long meeting. He wrapped an arm around her in response, not wanting her to see how surprised he was with her easy affection, “He says you owe him at least lunch for protecting him from all of the broken bones he could have gotten over the years.”</p><p>“Could being the relative word.” Lucius smirked, as the other man watched their interaction with curious suspicion, “If I recall, you were usually the driving force behind your trio’s shenanigans.</p><p>“Why thank you for acknowledging my absolute brilliance.” Blaise exclaimed, smiling deviously at his best friend’s father, “Now about lunch...”</p><p>“You’re not coming.” Evie answered him, laughing when he pouted like an absolute child.</p><p>“But Evie,” He pleaded ridiculously, and Lucius couldn’t help but to roll his eyes, “Without you I’ll starve!”</p><p>“There’s leftover steak and risotto in the fridge.” She told him, rolling her own eyes, “Please just take it and leave.”</p><p>“There’s no words to describe my love for you.” He replied, standing from his spot on the couch and disappearing around the counter behind them.</p><p>“I know,” She replied laughing freely once more, “Though I’m sure you could think of something.”</p><p>“Goddess divine.” He decided as he rummaged through the ice box and carried his findings through the room to the fireplace, “Empress eternal. Queen of my heart.”</p><p>“I love you too,” she smiled, shaking her head in amusement, “Now please get out of my flat.”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Lucius agreed, earning a nudge of an elbow from the woman next to him. He just chuckled, tightening his arms around her.</p><p>“Have fun snogging!” The menace called out before ducking into the floo and disappearing.</p><p>Evangeline turned to look up at him, smiling as he held her gaze, “Hi.” she breathed, a beautiful blush creeping across her cheeks as she stared into his own eyes.</p><p>“Hello there.” He smirked, moving to capture her lips briefly with his own, “I thought he’d never leave.”</p><p>“You know, I’m pretty sure that part of courting me involves socializing with my friends.”</p><p>“You have questionable taste in friends.”</p><p>“Your son is one of my closest friends.”</p><p>“My point exactly.” He told her with a smirk, “I’ll try to make an effort though.”</p><p>“You have my deepest gratitude.” She teased with a smile of her own, the sarcasm almost dripping off of her words.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Such sincerity.” </p><p>“So Blaise mentioned lunch?” She prompted snuggling closer to Luicus’ side as she looked up at him, “Or did that idea go up in flames the moment he invited himself?”</p><p>“The invitation stands.” Lucius promised, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, “Regardless of him trying to keep you all to himself.”</p><p>She laughed, “On the contrary, I think he’s trying to seduce <em> you </em>.”</p><p>“How flattering.” Lucius grumbled, “I’ve only got an hour and a half before my next appointment, How do you feel about sushi?”</p><p>“Sushi sounds wonderful.” Evangeline agreed, smiling up at him, “Let me just slip into something a bit more appropriate for going out.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but stare at her long lean legs as she stood from her spot on the couch. </p><p>“That sounds like a good idea, you might give the wizards in Diagon an aneurysm with those little muggle contraptions.” He teased, still gazing appreciatively at the miles of tanned legs peeking out beneath her short little denim cut offs, “We wouldn’t want you to get arrested for indecency.”</p><p>“They’re welcome to try.” She rolled her eyes and headed for the door to her bedroom, “Luckily, I’ve got a former Death Eater to protect me if any aurors get a little too ambitious.”</p><p>“I don’t know if your legs are worth going back to prison over.” He replied, as she disappeared through the open door, not bothering to close it behind her.</p><p>She was truly going to be the death of him. He tried not to think about her unclothed form just on the other side of the wall, standing to his feet and moving to the table full of picture frames to distract himself. <em> Did she even realize what she was doing to him? </em> </p><p>“Blaise disagrees with you, by the way.” She called out, as he heard her shuffling through what he assumed was her closet, “He says my legs are totally worth killing over.”</p><p>Lucius growled, “Blaise and I may need to have a word.” he muttered under his breath as he watched the magical picture of his son and their friends ring in the new year, all of them looking so young and carefree as they celebrated within the frame.</p><p>He took his time perusing her flat, his gaze lingering for a while on her bookshelf, filled with all kinds of books, muggle and magical alike, before moving onto her impressive records collection. Filled with bands he’d never heard of and artists he knew and loved. A Queen album caught his eye, reaching for it he couldn’t help but smile to himself. <em> Who knew the girl had such great taste? </em>He flipped the record in his hands, Live at The Rainbow, that’d been an incredible show. It’d been worth it, braving the masses of muggles to see the famous wizard work his magic on the world.</p><p>“Are you judging my taste in music?” Her teasing voice broke through his nostalgia, catching him snooping.</p><p>“Definitely not,” He replied, turning to face her, his breath catching slightly at the sight of her leaning against the door frame in a simple red sundress and wedges, looking every bit the siren people joked Freddie Mercury could have been. He held up the record for her to see, “You’ve got great taste in music. Though I’d expect nothing less.”</p><p>She laughed freely, a melodic sound that he knew he’d never get enough of, “Don’t worry, there’s definitely some N*SYNC and Spice Girls albums hidden in there somewhere. It’s not all legendary bands fit to impress.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin.” He teased, setting down the album and crossing the room to her, “I don’t think I could handle it if you were any more perfect. I’d almost started thinking you were a figment of my imagination.”</p><p>She gasped as he pulled her against him, lowering his lips and capturing hers in a heated kiss. Her lips warm and inviting as he wrapped his arms around her waist and locked her flush against him. Biting gently on her lower lip, he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat as she moaned against him. Backing her up against the door frame, he pressed open mouth kisses along her jaw as she moulded herself against him, the light material of her sundress doing nothing to hide the curves of her body. Moving to assault her neck, he couldn’t help but to curse their height difference, quickly pulling her off of her toes and holding her aloft with his hands cupping her curvy arse. Pinning her in place with his hips as he ravished her neck and her hands threaded through his hair, yanking slightly when he nipped at her collarbone. “Lucius…” She pleaded, tightening her legs around his waist as she begged for the friction he knew she desired.</p><p>He knew he had to end it then, against his every instinct and want. He didn’t want to push her into something she wasn’t yet ready for, and gently lowered her back to the ground, unable to hide the heat in his gaze as she stayed cornered beneath him. Each of them breathing hard as they desperately tried to regain their sensibilities.</p><p>“Definitely not imaginary.” She breathed, breaking the silence as a blush heated her cheeks once more, her pupils were blown wide as she stared up at him, trying desperately to catch her breath.</p><p>“No.” He agreed, smirking down at her as he pressed his muscular thigh up against her center, earning a sharp intake of breath as she looked up at him wide eyed, “Definitely not imaginary.”</p><p>She didn’t move, didn’t speak as he leaned in close, her breath catching as he paused just before reaching her lips, “Lunch?” He suggested as he watched her struggle to maintain her composure.</p><p>“Lunch…” She whispered, still breathless as he removed his knee and offered his arm. Shifting into the epitome of a perfect gentleman as if he hadn’t just completely ravished her in the doorway of her bedroom.</p><p>He chuckled, leading her out the front door as she reached for her handbag and wand. Flicking her hand in an impressive feat of wandless and wordless magic, she locked up the flat behind them. He led her down the staircase of the converted townhome and out onto the cobblestone street below. Her enthusiasm for life astonished him as she greeted her elderly neighbors with a warm hello, asking about their grandchildren and promising to visit soon for tea. It didn’t stop there as she continued to wave and smile at every witch or wizard they passed, stopping once or twice to briefly say hello to the people she knew, introducing Lucius with all the grace of a princess before saying farewell and moving on. </p><p>“I’m much too hungry for anymore conversation.” She whispered to him conspiratorially as they moved down the block, “Think you could just Avada the next person who approaches?”</p><p>“I think the aurors might have something against using unforgivables to get to lunch quicker.” He teased, pressing his lips to her temple as they rounded the corner of the building that housed the popular lunch spot, “Think you could come up with a good excuse for it?”</p><p>“Self defense, obviously.” She stated with an innocent smile as he held the door to the restaurant open for her.</p><p>He couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled up in his chest as he followed her up to the line in front of the counter, earning the bewildered looks of many patrons of the shop. She just giggled along with him, trying to suppress her grin as they ignored the curious looks of the people around them, obviously shaken by their interaction.</p><p>“Next time, then.” He promised, before they stepped up to the counter to place their orders, swiftly paying for the meal and leading her through to one of the tables on the patio, helping her into her seat under the black and white striped umbrella. He watched as she waved to someone she recognized coming out of the quidditch supplies store across the street and leaned back into the sunshine, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath as she took in all the golden light she could get before turning back to him a smile lighting up her face.</p><p>“You’re stunning, kitten.” He told her, a lazy smile forming at his lips as he took in her beauty. The barely-there dusting of freckles on her cheeks, the dark blonde hair glinting in the sunlight, the golden flecks of her eyes shining brightly as she blushed at his candor, the hint of cleavage peeking out of the bodice of her simple cotton sundress taunting him mercilessly.</p><p>“You’re pretty stunning yourself, Lucius.” She replied, earnestly as she ducked her head in embarrassment.</p><p>“Thank you, Evie.” He chuckled, his mouth quirking slightly as their food magically appeared in front of them.</p><p>“I thought you said you’d only call me Evangeline?” she teased, reaching for her chopsticks as he poured them each some soy sauce.</p><p>“That was before I discovered how perfectly both names suited you.” He admitted, raising an eyebrow in challenge as she claimed her first bite of sushi, her own eyes closing in delight as she tasted the food. He couldn’t help but become entranced as she delicately chewed and swallowed the bite of fish and rice, her pink tongue darting out to claim the missed spot of eel sauce on her lips. <em> How was he expected to eat anything, when she made eating raw fish this seductive? </em></p><p>“So if you’re going to call me by my nickname, it’s only fair that I can call you by one too.” She reasoned as he took his own bite of sushi, grinning wide as he rolled his eyes in faux annoyance.</p><p>“I don’t have a nickname.” He stated, sticking his nose up at the very thought of something so positively common.</p><p>“That’s not true!” She argued goodnaturedly, “Blaise and Theo call you Lucy.”</p><p>“Hence, why I don’t consider them anything more than children.”</p><p>“They’re the same age as me, you know.” She reminded him with her own teasing smile, as if he would ever forget that fact, “I wonder what people are going to think about that.”</p><p>“Oh the scandal.” He deadpanned, before capturing her hand in his own, pressing a chaste kiss to the inside of her palm before adding, “I’m, what’s the muggle term, robbing the cradle?”</p><p>It was her turn to roll her eyes as she took another bite of her sushi. “I think I'm kind of partial to Lucy.” She stated, challenging him after she’d swallowed the bite and dabbed at her mouth delicately with the napkin.</p><p>“No.” He argued, shaking his head in amusement, “I refuse to be called such a ridiculous name by my future wife.”</p><p>“I don’t know…” She teased, blushing once more at his marriage comment, “I think it’s growing on me.”</p><p>“So help me, Merlin.” He spat out, shaking his head at the ridiculousness, “If you call me Lucy, I’ll be forced to do something drastic.”</p><p>“Like what?” She challenged him before taking another bite of food, looking up at him expectantly.</p><p>“Like ban you from seeing Blaise.” He decided, crossing his arms in determination as he issued the laughable consequence, “He’s obviously a terrible influence.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to try.” She laughed freely, earning a curious glance from the two older ladies at the nearby table, “My friends and I are kind of a package deal.”</p><p>“So I've been <em> repeatedly </em> told.” He groaned, before smiling across the table at her, “Please don’t call me Lucy.”</p><p>“Well since you asked so nicely…” She decided, cocking her head to the side in thought, “How about Luce?”</p><p>“That’s a bit more tolerable.” he agreed, hiding his satisfaction of how intent she was on finding him a nickname, according to Draco it was one of her favorite show of affection calling people by a chosen term of endearment, “But only for you. If Zabini even utters the syllable, I’ll be forced to resort to Unforgivables.”</p><p>“Deal.” She smiled up at him, her eyes bright with what could only be described as mischief as they continued their meal. </p><p>Electing to stroll through Diagon for a bit after they had finished, Lucius was amazed at just how much he enjoyed her company. Taking their time getting back to her flat, they discussed all sorts of topics as they browsed the window displays in some of the shops and he watched how her eyes lit up at the new books on display in Flourish &amp; Blotts. He learned more about her education in France and The US, and she in turn asked questions about his time at Hogwarts. He asked after her sister and newborn niece, and she delighted him in her excitement over the barely three day old witch. She told him of the kids at the orphanage, and it was obvious she held deep affection for the children and he couldn’t help but store that little tidbit away for later thought as he returned her to her flat with hardly any time to spare. He cursed his success as he stole another kiss from her before stepping back through the floo, wishing the rest of his day wasn’t filled with meetings so he could just remain in her presence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tehehehehehehe</p><p>I hope you liked it. I promise, more smutty deliciousness is coming. </p><p>Please show your love in the form of kudos and comments. As we all know I'm a sucker for validation and the good opinions of people on the internet.</p><p>P.S. Where do YOU think we should go from here?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Ten: I'm Draco Malfoy And You're Watching Disney Channel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm late, I know. You have my deepest and most sincere apologies. I've been blocked as fuck these past few days and dealing with a rather debilitating migraine that prevented me from staring at a screen for hours to write this. I promise I'm not giving up on this fic, even if it is giving me a whole world of trouble right now. Please, just bear with me. </p><p>As always, I one nothing. If I did, I'd be using my twitter fame to tear our current president to fucking shreds. </p><p>No beta. All mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Ten</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Draco Malfoy And You’re Watching Disney Channel</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy was happy for his father. He was, truly. Hand to the grimoire, he was glad the man who (sort of) raised him had found his love. But if he was being completely honest, it was weird that the woman fate had deemed perfect for him was one of his best friends. Like, in vague terms, he recognized that they were admittedly perfect for each other, but for some deranged reason his mind couldn’t stop reminding him of what was probably happening behind closed doors. </p><p>It’s bad enough to think of your parents’ sex life, but to think of your father having an <em> intimate rendezvous </em> with the woman you’d spent hours studing for NEWTS with? The one who’d stolen the toilet paper right out of your bathroom when she didn’t feel like going to the store? The one who had an unhealthy obsession with muggle chocolates and terrible movies starring Matthew McConaughey? The very one you’d gotten drunk with and ended up doing a horrific rendition of Tom Cruise in Risky Business with, to the delight of your (also drunk) mutual friends? He had to admit it was more than a little weird. </p><p>Then, adding on top of that, the fact that he knew Evangeline wanted children one day and his father was all the more happy to oblige… it was a little bit too much of a mindfuck for him to handle on a normal day, not to mention the day that he was set to marry the love of his own life. Why thoughts of his father’s sex life kept entering his head as they waited for their friends and chosen witnesses to finally show up, he didn’t know. It was entirely too fucked up for him to even ponder.</p><p>Hermione nudged him gently with her elbow, drawing him from his ridiculous thoughts, “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>
  <em> Shitty Mcfuck.  </em>
</p><p>He panicked, “Taxes.”</p><p>She snorted, “Liar.”</p><p>“It’s better than the alternative.”</p><p>“Which is?” She asked him, cocking her head in question, her wild curls tumbling further from the updo she’d painstakingly erected earlier that morning. He could never apologize enough for the comments he’s made of her hair in school, now all he wanted to do was pull the pins from her hair and watch it all tumble free. He loved the craze mess of her curls.</p><p>But as he was admiring his fiance’s hair, she was waiting patiently for an answer.</p><p>“Evie and my father’s sex life.” He told her finally, his cheeks heating in embarrassment.</p><p>She laughed loudly, throwing her head back in utter amusement as he just shook his head in mortification of his thoughts, “On our wedding day?” She teased, desperately trying to fake being offended as she failed to curb her laughter. </p><p>
  <em> Merlin, he loved this woman. </em>
</p><p>“The more I try <em> not </em> to think about it the more I <em> do </em> think about it.” He grumbled, slouching down in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance. </p><p>Hermione was still laughing when Theo and Harry tumbled in, looking more ridiculously rumpled than usual and sounding slightly out of breath as they apologized for being late.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Which coat closet did you two christen on the way over here?” </p><p>“How do you know it’s just one?” Theo countered, plopping into the seat next to him as Harry claimed the one next to Hermione.</p><p>Draco groaned, “I was hoping it was none.” </p><p>Hermione just flushed and refused to meet Harry’s eyes. He thought it was adorable how utterly embarrassed she would get over certain topics of conversation when behind closed doors she was something of an insatiable firecracker. Nevertheless, he shifted the subject earning her gratitude as the four of them waited for the ministry official to appear. </p><p>After it was all said and done, he could hardly remember anything except the look in Hermione’s eyes as they pledged their eternal love for eachother in the cramped office of a man who looked like the less-attractive brother of Horace Slughorn. All he knew was that after years of pushing all thoughts of the woman he loved from his mind, they were married and he couldn’t be bothered to care about anything else. The world could stop spinning and he wouldn’t even notice.</p><p>She was his and he was hers. It was only all he’d ever asked for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, it's an extremely short little chapter. As soon as this migraine passes, I promise I'll write more.</p><p>Please leave some love and stay safe out there. Social distancing for the win.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Eleven: Mary Jane's Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*insert evil laugh here*</p><p>And we're back! (Sorry for the wait)</p><p>As usual, I own nothing. If I did, I would have paid $600 for Tom Petty concert tickets and experienced the joy of seeing him live before he died. We just watched the footage from his 2006 Gainesville concert last night and this chapter was kind of inspired by that.</p><p>Not Betaed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Eleven</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mary Jane’s Last Dance</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next two weeks, all Lucius could think about was Evangeline. When he wasn’t whisking her off to dinners and shows in exotic locales, or stealing her away for lunch between breaks of meetings and the likes, he was planning for the next time he did. The only time he hadn’t spent with her was when she had spent the previous Friday night out with her friends and the following morning coming up with some grand plan with them back at the estate. Every thought in his mind was centered around her, to the point where it was becoming quite distracting. If it hadn’t been for Draco coming by the manor, asking after the ring Narcissa had promised him, he would have forgotten anyone else even existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was unlike anyone he’d ever known, with her endless compassion and her joy for life, and Lucius knew he would never tire of her easy and infectious demeanor. She was everything he’d ever wanted, everything he’d ever needed. That’s why when she decided to plan one of their dates, he didn’t object even though it went against everything that’d been drilled into him since the time of his birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hide his anxiety as he stepped up to her door that Friday night, dressed in casual muggle clothes of all things. He hated not being in total control of the situation and she seemed to recognize that when she swung open her front door and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so stunning in her miniskirt and leather jacket that Lucius almost wished they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> run away to the muggle world so she’d never be forced to wear proper wizarding robes again. She greeted him with a kiss to his cheek before ushering him in and pouring them each a finger of what he assumed was whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lucius, you hate this don’t you?” She smiled at him knowingly as he downed the glass of what was most definitely</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> firewhiskey and shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He coughed, “What the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tequila.” She shrugged, sipping her own, “To take the edge off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still not telling me where we’re going, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even a hint?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, love.” She told him with a laugh, “I promise I won’t steer you wrong.” She extended her hand to him, “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leveled her with a glare before nodding in defeat and accepting her offered hand, knowing that if he wanted any hint of a future with her, he needed to learn to trust her, “As I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She disaperated them away with a flash, landing in a dirty alley in muggle London, “Come on,” she told him as they reoriented themselves with the world and he kept her hand in his own, “It’s a couple blocks away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with all of the time he’d spent in meetings in London, Lucius had no idea where they were as they walked the streets. He watched Evie as they made their way through the masses, surprised by her easy navigation of the streets and how comfortable she seemed in the crowds of muggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to know your way around…” He offered, pulling her closer to him and loving the way she dropped his hand and wrapped her arm around his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him as he draped his arm over her shoulder, intertwining her free hand with his as they walked, “I come here when I need an escape. There’s nothing like being a complete unknown who can get lost in the masses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood, “Our world can be stifling sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowed as they came up to an unassuming building with a line building outfront by the second, there was a certain excitement in the air, a hint of mystery as they moved closer, “You should come with me one day. I can show you all of my favorite hideouts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice.” He agreed, surprised that he actually meant it and let her lead him up to the door of the old building, what looked to be an old warehouse of sorts, surpassing the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped dead in her tracks, tilting her head in apparent surprise before pulling the both of them forward once more, “Holy shit! Eliot!” She called out with excitement, before Lucius could ask what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the young men guarding the door’s eyes widened as he broke into a grin upon seeing them, “Are my eyes deceiving me? Or has Evangeline Rosier just joined the masses?” He announced with a charming southern accent as Evie released her hold on Lucius and jumped up to hug the man’s neck. He held her aloft and spun her once as she shrieked with joy before dropping her back to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one told me you’d be here!” She exclaimed with a wide smile of her own, punching the man in the shoulder despite their height difference. Lucius watched their interaction with fascination, reminded once more of how easily she made friends and how people just tended to flock to her. He knew first hand that she had a gift for making everyone feel welcome and heard and in that moment he couldn’t help but to appreciate how well it would serve her as the future Lady Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Reagan’s got me leading security for the band, it's been a dream come true.” He told her reaching out to ruffle her hair “I mean, he’s just a fucking legend, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius’ curiosity piqued once more as Evie replied with an exuberant smile as she pushed his hand away, “A true legend.” She agreed, turning back to face Lucius, “Where are my manners! Eliot Quentin, meet Lucius Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius extended his hand to the younger man, whose eyes flashed with recognition but it didn’t affect his easy going demeanor as he shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, Lucius.” He offered with a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Eliot.” Lucius replied with a smile of his own, “How do you know Evie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went to boarding school back in Louisiana together. Evie was one of the few people who recognized the brilliance of music not performed by the Weird Sisters.” He replied with a smirk as Evie just shook her head and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I recall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who introduced you to the magic of rock and roll.” She quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have my many thanks for that.” He shot back, “Wanna meet them after the show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie let out a small shriek, “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean unless you’d rather -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes,  I want to meet them!” She cut him off and Lucius couldn’t help but to smile at her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot laughed as she nearly bounced up and down with excitement. “Great I’ll find you after the last set. Look for me when they play -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, El.” She interrupted him with a smirk in Lucius’ direction, “Lucius doesn’t know who we’re here to see -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius laughed interrupting her with his own retort, “Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> a menace who likes to torture people with secrecy!” Whoever they were here to see was obviously a very big deal for her, and knowing her excellent taste in music relaxed him a little bit further as they stood outside the non-descript venue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me anyways.” She quipped, before realizing what she’d just said and blushing furiously and ducking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her close once more and pressed a kiss to her temple, “Damn right I do.” He breathed into her ear, his stomach rolling with the confession before she turned to look up at him with the surprise in her eyes and the beginnings of a smile pulling at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you, my friend, are in for a treat.” Eliot offered, completely missing the moment between them, “Look for me after the third song of the second encore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie smiled at him, giddy with anticipation, “You, Eliot Quentin, are a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I will never be able to repay you for this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Evie.” He played it off with an easy grin, “If I didn’t do it, you know Reagan would have arranged it. She knows how obsessed you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie hugged him fiercely, “Well thank you anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot just laughed, “Y’all head on in, your seats are up front near the center, if I remember correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you later, El.” She thanked him once more as he held the door open for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice to meet you, Eliot.” Lucius offered, shaking the man’s hand once more before following Evie through the doors and into the dimly lit venue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he followed Evie through the masses of people already milling around. It was a small space, maybe the size of his drawing room, and the air was already heady with the smell of people’s cologne and the stench of alcohol. He smirked as she made her way to the bar, watching from afar as she ordered him a whiskey with a burn and a beer for herself. He had to admit, he was surprised when the bartender pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured it for her with a wink. She flashed a pass from her pocket instead of paying, but left the guy a hefty tip before making her way back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ever going to tell me who we’re here to see?” He asked, accepting the drink and pulling her back into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at him with a coy smile, “Want to make a guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know of anyone holding a show in London tonight.” He admitted, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s a secret show.” She told him before taking a swig of her beer, “Most of the people in here don’t even know who they’re here to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, it was a pretty ingenious concept. The mystery surrounding the show was upping the excitement in the place and you could almost feel the silent countdown to the big reveal. The buzz of electric conversation filled the room as more people filed in and ordered drinks, making guesses of who they were here to see. It was invigorating, the not knowing. He could almost forgive Evie for keeping it a secret as the energy built higher and higher around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back to her with a smile, “Then how do you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reagan, the girl El mentioned, was my school roommate back in the States.” Evie explained, as they made their way up towards the stage, “Her dad’s some big shot in the music production industry and she joined him at the company after finishing school. We’ve partnered on a couple projects in the past year, nothing near the scope of this, but she sends me tickets to shows she thinks I’d like as a thank you from time to time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only intrigued him more, “What kind of projects have you been working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do!” He chuckled, pulling her into his arms and ducking to plant a kiss on the hook of her jaw, loving how she melted against him, “I want to know everything about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we’re kind of working to bridge the gap between muggle music and the wizarding world,” She told him with a shy smile as he pulled away to face her, “While Reagan’s family is very connected in the States, they don’t have a strong foothold here. I offered to help after the end of the war last year and we’ve been slowly working up to the first show.” She paused, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth to nibble on, “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea.” He admitted, impressed with her creativity and ingenuity once more, as people filed into the seats surrounding them, “Who’s going to be performing at the show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip once more in barely contained excitement, enticing Lucius futher before reaching up on her toes to whisper in his ear, “Paul McCartney.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her in shock, completely blown away by her confession. It was common knowledge that many of the witches and wizards that pursued music chose to lead almost muggle lives, as the spotlight made it hard to stay active in the world they hailed. It had created a lot of animosity over the years, as many of the musicians had been shunned from their world as they grew more popular in the muggle one. From what he knew, Paul McCartney hadn’t reentered the wizarding world since they’d left for the Americas for the first time in the sixties. The fact that Evie and her friend had managed to coax him back was incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Paul.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>McCartney</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You convinced </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paul McCartney</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come back?!?” He whispered back at her, beyond impressed with the feat as she blushed under attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, playing it off, “He said he missed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius stared at her in absolute shock and wonder, “You talked to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His perception of the woman in front of him shifted just a little bit more as he appreciated her openness and compassion once more. It was no doubt her infectious nature that’d won him over, how she was able to make everyone feel perfectly at ease in her company. If she ever wanted to take over the world, he had no doubts that she could accomplish it in mere hours if she felt like it, and people would thank her for doing so. It was almost lucky that Voldemort never had found her or else they’d never have won the war, though Luicus had a hard time imagining that the megalomaniac would even be able to win her over. If anything, he would have collapsed at her feet in awe and apology before handing over the reins to his own reign of terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had tea a few times.” She admitted with a humble smile, “I’ve actually got another meeting with him next week to finalize everything, if you’d like to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you?” He asked, nearly tempted to pinch himself as she just nodded and laughed, “To meet Paul McCartney?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “I mean, unless you’ve got better things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll clear my fucking schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be worried about you leaving me for him?” She teased with a laugh as the lights dimmed and the crowd grew louder, cheering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” He assured her with a laugh of his own, “You, kitten, are the only one for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him with bright eyes, shining in the darkness of the room as the stage lights flickered on and the crowd burst into loud cheers as the first chords of one of Lucius’ favorite songs rippled through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whipped his head around to face the stage, shocked speechless at the sight of one of his favorite bands taking the stage mere feet from where they stood. He watched as the blond wizard in a top hat made his way to the microphone, listening in awe as the crowd roared in approval and the rockstar nodded in thanks before singing out the words they all knew by heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She grew up in an Indiana town</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had a good-lookin' mama who never was around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she grew up tall and she grew up right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With them Indiana boys on them Indiana nights</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, she moved down here the age of eighteen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She blew the boys away, it was more than they'd seen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was introduced and we both started groovin'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She said, "I dig you baby, but I got to keep movin' on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep movin' on"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last dance with Mary Jane, one more time to kill the pain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel summer creepin' in and I'm tired of this town again</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I don't know, but I've been told</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You never slow down, you never grow old</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm tired of screwin' up, tired of going down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tired of myself, tired of this town</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my my, oh, hell yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honey, put on that party dress</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buy me a drink, sing me a song</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take me as I come 'cause I can't stay long</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last dance with Mary Jane, one more time to kill the pain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel summer creepin' in and I'm tired of this town again</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom Petty and The </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heatbreakers were putting on show four feet from his face and if not for the overwhelming roar of the crowd and the stench of beer, he would have thought her was dreaming. In that moment he forgave Evie for stringing him along with the secrecy and swore never to question her again for as long as they both lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore his gaze back to Evie who was swaying her hips to the beat at his side and singing along to the words with the beer forgotten in her hands. She seemed to be lost in the music and it absolutely captivated him, how she moved and sang, completely off key, without a care in the world. He’d never seen someone so utterly beautiful and downright mesmerizing. Even with one of his all time favorite bands on the stage in front of him, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew then that he couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted her as his wife. The realization hit him like a punch to the gut as his mind tried desperately to reason with his heart. He pushed the thoughts away, blocking out all that could go wrong and pulled her into his arms once more, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me.” He asked, but it wasn’t really a question as she stared up at him in shock. He could see the surprise in her eyes, the love and the fear over how it would all end. How he so desperately wanted to ease all of her fears, to assure her that everything would turn out just how it was always supposed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” She asked him, her eyes wide as the band played on, no doubt thinking she’d misheard him over the roar of the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to press his mouth to the shell of her ear, smirking as she shuddered against him, “Marry me, Evangeline.” He repeated himself, pressing a lingering kiss to the hollow under her lobe, “Say yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her head back in shock, her eyes wide with tears as she broke into a wide smile, “Yes.” she breathed out, “Yes! I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly felt like he was flying, as her acceptance of his impromptu proposal hit him full force. Before he could help himself he swept down to crush his lips against her own, trying to convey every ounce of his love for her as the band played on. It was easily the happiest moment of his life and he silently thanked the gods for allowing him this one gift. For letting him live long enough to love her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke the kiss with a megawatt smile, shaking her head in disbelief as he held her gaze, “Everyone’s going to think we’re crazy.” She laughed, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell with them.” he growled, tucking her back against his side, dipping down to whisper in her ear, “You are all I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I love you.” She breathed out, so quiet he almost missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He told her with a grin of his own before they both turned back to enjoy the concert, with wide smiles and bright eyes. He couldn’t help but to keep stealing glances at his fiancee throughout the show as she lost herself once more in the music, this time tucked up against him as she swayed to the music and sang loudly along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for that single moment in time, he forgot about the world waiting for them outside of the old warehouse and lost himself in the music as well. He forgot the expectations required of him, the ledgers that waited for him, the thoughts of people who would hope to tear them apart, and just focused on the woman in his arms and the band in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in his life, Lucius allowed himself to be free.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I freaking love you guys. Thanks for sticking around through the past few weeks, I'm finally feeling better and have mapped out the next ten chapters so we should be back on track now! Speaking of, be sure to check back next week, on Thursday, for the first part of the Hogwarts Heist! </p><p>I know this chapter was a little outside of the norm, but I figured we needed something a bit more lighthearted during these uncertain times. </p><p>As always, please leave some love in the form of comments and kudos, they really do make this all worth while and I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. If you need me, I'll just be here listening to Tom Petty's Damn The Torpedos album and imagining a sexy as fuck Lucius Malfoy proposing to me at one of his concerts. </p><p>Gods, Evie's just living the fucking life, isn't she?</p><p>Til next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Twelve: Bringing The Devil To His Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm LATE! I'm so sorry! I have no good excuse for being twelve minutes late other than wanting to spend the day outside and putting off writing this chapter until ten o'clock tonight like the master procrastinator I am. Anyways, I'm sorry and I hope you'll choose to love me anyways.</p><p>Since I literally just finished writing this chapter, it's barely edited and a total mess. </p><p>Also, a bit of a smut warning, I don't remember if this is rated explicit or mature, but I'll update the warnings after I post it. </p><p>As always, I own nothing. If I did, I'd be curled up in a massive master suite with a man on either side of me and not dreaming of finding my own Lucius Malfoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Twelve</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bringing The Devil To His Knees</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time the concert had ended, Evangeline felt as if she was walking on air. Even without the unexpected proposal, the night had been a dream come true. Seeing Lucius in muggle jeans was just an added bonus at this point. True to his word, Eliot had collected them from the front row after the show and pulled them through the doors to the backstage hallway to meet the musician Evie had loved all of her life. </p><p>When Tom Petty had greeted them in the hallway, Evie couldn’t even form the words to introduce herself. Eliot had busted out laughing when he’d realized she was rendered truly speechless and if not for Lucius taking the lead and making the introductions, Evie probably would have remained mute for the rest of the night. Tom Petty had been everything she’d ever dreamed he would be, taking her deafening silence and near squeal of excitement in stride as she gushed over him and thanked him for making the music she’d grown up on. He’d, in turn, surprised her with his knowledge of the project she’d been working on with Reagan and asked her to meet him for lunch later in the week to discuss other opportunities to bring music back to the Wizarding World. </p><p>She was still reeling long after they’d said goodbye to the rockstar and headed out of the venue and onto the streets of London. Luicus was watching her with a knowing smile as he guided them back towards the apparition point from whence they’d come. She was in so much of a daze that she nearly missed Lucius’ statement about stopping for food.</p><p>She turned to look up at him as they walked past a couple cafes and greasy spoons, “I know a place.” She told him with a sly smile, “Are you willing to trust me for a little bit longer?”</p><p>He leaned down to press his lips to the curve of her ear, “Kitten, after tonight’s surprise I think it’d be considered a crime not to. You have impeccable taste.” </p><p>Suddenly she didn’t think they were talking about food anymore.</p><p>She blushed in the light of the streetlamps before shaking her head and dragging him up to the nearest crosswalk,  “Come on, love.”</p><p>A few minutes later it looked like all Lucius wanted to do was rescind his trust. They were crammed into a small booth at her favorite pizzeria, an hole in the wall that had been serving up New York style pizza since the early seventies. Hermione had introduced her to it the previous summer, when they’d both needed to escape for a while and Evie had been hooked ever since. When she’d been in school in Louisiana, a few of the students had been from the likes of Chicago and New York and there’d been several cookoffs over her short stay, trying to win over the student body with their favored pizzas.  She hadn’t realized how much she missed pizza until Hermione had dragged her into their friend group’s best kept secret and spoiled her with all the sauce and cheese she could dream of.</p><p>But while she was dreaming of the pizza they were about to devour, Lucius looked half-tempted to throw her over his shoulder and bolt to the nearest fine dining establishment.</p><p>She couldn’t help but to tease him as he glanced cautiously around the room in barely restrained distaste, “Not what you were expecting?” She asked him, biting into her lower lip to keep from laughing.</p><p>His eyes locked onto her own, humour lighting the arrogance he seemed to favour when he was out of his comfort zone, “You seem to have a habit of going out of your way to drag me into new things.”</p><p>She laughed, “Are you sure you want to marry me now?”</p><p>He growled under his breath at her words, pressing his knee into her thigh underneath the small table before he spoke, “You’re stuck with me now, kitten.”</p><p>The pizza arrived before she could respond and she could see Lucius’ discomfort creep up higher at the sight of the round dish and no utensils. She simply smiled and reached for a slice, raising it to her mouth and sighing in delight as she took her first bite. </p><p>Lucius just shook his head in exasperation and reached for his own slice, refusing to back down from the unspoken challenge. She watched him carefully as he bit into his own piece of pizza and held back her giggles at the surprise in his eyes as he tasted the food.</p><p>“What do you think?” She asked with a grin before indulging in a second bite of her own, biting off more than she could chew as she gulped it down in a manner that was completely unladylike.</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow in amusement, “I hate to say it, but I’m pleasantly surprised.” she giggled in approval as he took a second bite. Who knew that watching Lucius Malfoy eat with his hands could be such a sexy thing to watch? </p><p>Before long, they had eaten their fill in pizza and boxed up the rest, leaning into each other as they made their way down the dimly lit streets of London. Lucius had his arm draped around across her shoulders as they walked, humming a soft tune as they maneuvered between the late night crowds.</p><p>When he began running his fingers up and down her arm in slow, torturous strokes it was all Evie could do not to pull him into an alley and let him have his wicked way with her. Luckily, he seemed to be thinking of the same mind, as the thought had hardly dashed through her brain when he pulled her between two little shops and pushed her up against the brick wall of the dark bakery.</p><p>He had her up in his arms before she could even get a word out, his strong hands supporting her arse as he pushed her further back into the wall and held her captive against him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he lowered his mouth to hers, stopping just a millimeter away to whisper, “I’m going to kiss you now.”</p><p>She nearly moaned in reply, as his mouth descended upon her waiting lips, pulling her further into him as he groaned against her and bit into the lower lip she’d been worrying between her teeth all night long in anticipation. Her hands reached up to fist through his hair as he devoured her like a man starved pulling whimpers of need from her throat as he pressed fully against her.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as the bulge in his trousers pressed against her center, thick and hard between her legs and all she could think of was how badly she wanted to taste him. To swallow him down and hear his growls of approval as he fucked her throat. As if he could read her mind, he moved to the column of her neck, pressing openmouthed kisses against her skin before sinking his teeth into the spot below her ear, marking her in a way that sent a jolt of wanting straight to her core.</p><p>She gasped in surprise as he ground himself against her in a slow, torturous circle, pulling further whimpers from her lips as he smirked against her neck,  “Luce…” She groaned, “I need -”</p><p>“I know what you need, kitten.” He growled at her, low and seductive as she tilted her neck to give him better access. He licked a slow stripe up to the hollow below her ear and sucked tenderly on the skin he found there. </p><p>Her skirt hitched higher as she tightened her legs around his waist, relishing in the rough friction his jeans provided against the needy little clit hidden in her underwear. If she wasn;t careful, she’d end up letting him fuck her in the alleyway where anyone could walk by.</p><p>“We shouldn’t.” She whispered out in a pained voice as her rational mind fought with the heat of her cunt, “Not here.”</p><p>He groaned in understanding but didn’t release her, instead he summoned the pizza box from where he’d dropped on the stool beside them and disapperated them with her legs still wrapped around his waist back to her apartment. The magic deposited them in front of her door and she wiggled against him while releasing the wards to allow their entrance, earning another growl from the mouth of the man who refused to let her go. He crashed them through the door before spinning around to press her right back up against it.</p><p>She whimpered as his cock pressed the rough fabric of his jeans back up against her clit, sending  a jolt of need coursing through her as he captured her mouth once more, the ferocity in his movements leaving her desperate for more as he rocked roughly against her. </p><p>“Bedroom.” She gasped out, releasing his mouth and looking up at him with hooded eyes as he stared down at her with barely contained lust. His pupils were blown so wide, his irises looked to be inky black with only a thin ring of molten silver surrounding them. She could have drowned in them if his cock wasn’t pressed so deliciously against her, reminding her of better things to come. </p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked, looking like he was fighting with himself over being the gentleman he was raised to be and wanting to just take her against the door in their current position.</p><p>She nodded in desperate need and he growled in approval before crossing the flat in fluid movement to the one room he’d yet to see. He didn’t take the time to notice his surroundings as he deposited her on the bed with a rough little toss and climbed up over her, kicking off his shoes as he went and pressing hot kisses up the inner sides of her bare legs as he slowly made his way higher up her body. </p><p>“Lucius!” She gasped out as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her inner thigh, unconsciously threading her hands through his hair as his little puffs of breath hit the soaked fabric of her panties. In a flash of movement he ripped her panties off of her with little care for the lace fabric and inhaled the scent of her, his nose bumping against the little bundle of nerves and sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body.</p><p>“Heavenly, kitten.” He mused, lowering his mouth to her aching clit to pull the tight little bud into his mouth, leaving her gasping as his tongue delved between her folds and his strong hands reached up to latch onto her hips, holding her captive against his chiseled jaw as she thrashed against him.</p><p>“Don’t. Stop.” She panted out as her legs moved to tighten around his head, holding him to her as he continued laving at her center with all the finesse of a man who knew how to please a woman. She could feel the tension building deep in her belly as he continued to thread his tongue into her like a man starved. She tried to warn him as she felt her body reach the tell-tale precipice, “Lucius, I’m gonna… I’m gon…”</p><p>He nipped her gently with his teeth before growling against her, “Come for me, kitten.” The vibrations of his words and the tingles of pain pushed her screaming over the edge, lost in the sensation of her pussy spasming against his tongue as he continued to lap at her folds as the girlish cream spilled from her womb and into his waiting mouth. </p><p>He groaned with approval as he nursed her through the aftershocks, thrusting his tongue up into her once more in an almost desperate attempt to taste all of before continuing his journey up her body, shoving the skirt down her legs as he nipped gently at her stomach. His hands moved with purpose up the sides of her torso, brushing gently at her breasts before ripping the shirt off of her and unclasping the bra with a precision she’d never seen before. </p><p>He gazed down at her with unadulterated wanting, moving to grasp her breasts in his hands and brushing his thumbs across the taut nipples in fluid movement before dropping his mouth to suckle at them, rolling the hard nub between his teeth as she cried out in ecstasy and clawed at his still covered shoulders, tearing the buttons from their closures as she pushed the expensive cloth from his broad shoulders and admired the muscles rippling beneath the skin like a marble statue of perfection. </p><p>She gasped aloud as his hand trailed down to thrust a single finger back up into her waiting cunt, still sensitive from her previous orgasm as he chuckled darkly against her breast, knowing just how to manipulate her body for maximum pleasure as whimpers tore from her throat with every shallow thrust.</p><p>“Lucius, I need you.” She cried out, yanking at his shoulders to bring him closer and arching her back in a desperate attempt to relieve the growing ache between her legs. </p><p>“Patience, kitten.” He teased with a smirk as he moved over her body, holding himself just out of reach as she tried to pull him towards her, half-mad with lust as slowly lowered himself against her, pulling a cry of desperation from her throat she she canted her hips against him, “We have all night.”</p><p>He thrusted once against her bare cunt, still clad in the jeans she suddenly wished he’d wear all of the time and thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she cried out, tasting of pizza and firewhiskey and <em> her </em>as he fucked her mouth with the same precision that he’d tongued her cunt.</p><p>With a flash of her hand she magiced the rest of his clothes away in an impressive display of wandless and non-verbal skill that he acknowledged with the raising of his sculpted brow before he pushed against her, his large cock pressing at her entrance with its straining mushroom head. She groaned in ecstasy as she canted her hips for him once more, willing him forward as he pressed into her with a slow teasing thrust, both of them groaning in unison as his thick member parted her lips and stretched her further. He continued his slow intrusion with maddening patience as she fought to adjust to his beyond impressive girth and length. She didn’t think she would be able to even take all of him as her pussy walls clamped onto him with all the tightness of a vice and her breathing came in heavy pants against his neck as he continued to push into her. </p><p>They both groaned at the feeling of him bottoming out within her, a perfect fucking fit as they reveled in the feeling of him buried deep with her body.</p><p>“You, my Evangeline, are perfect.” He bit out against her own neck before drawing back to slam back into her. She gasped in surprise but canted her hips and tightened her legs around his waist as she pulled him back into her with just as much ferocity. </p><p>He set a brutal pace as he continued to slam into her, pressing each time against her clit in neverending stimulation as he pushed her to the brink once more, leaving her screaming out his name once more as she went weightless against him, the spasms of her pussy pushing him further as he slammed deeper into her. Nudging at her cervix as he moved one of her legs to rest upon his shoulder, angling himself even deeper as the aftershocks of her orgasm turned to the tingles of another one as he rutted against her, finally pushing both of them over the edge with a howl and the curse of her name on his lips. </p><p>He collapsed on top of her, a reassuring weight of perfection as neither of them moved for a long while, sated in the afterglow of their joint climaxes.</p><p>“Fuck, kitten.” He breathed out finally, moving to roll off of her and pull her up his chest as his own juices leaked out down her legs. She pressed her legs together in a desperate attempt to keep as much of him inside her as she could as he pressed a lingering kiss to her temple and let out a deep breath, “Nothing, <em> nothing </em>, will ever compare to you.”</p><p>She fought to steady her own breathing as she came down from the high of her own orgasms, nothing had ever brought her to such heights before, no one had pulled such intensity out of her, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of you.” She admitted breathlessly, nuzzling deeper into his bare chest as they both let the post-coital bliss wash over them.</p><p>He chuckled against her hair, “It’s a good thing you’re marrying me then.”</p><p>She laughed in agreement, tilting her head back to gaze up into his silver orbs, “Best decision I ever made.” </p><p>“You know, if you went ahead and moved in with me you could have me anytime you wanted.” Even though his tone was teasing, there was an unbridled amount of honesty and vulnerability in his eyes that surprised her.</p><p>“You don’t want to wait until the wedding?” She asked him softly, a little surprised that a man so very entrenched in tradition would even suggest such a thing. She fought against the smile that tugged at her lips as she waited for his answer.</p><p>“No, I want you in my life and my home more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life.” He told her with an self-assured smile, “But if you want to wait -”</p><p>“I want to live with you.” She interrupted him with a shaky laugh, still surprised by how easily things were seeming to fall into place between them.”</p><p>He smirked down at her, excitement shining in his eyes, before nuzzling his nose into her neck and nibbling on the muscle beneath the skin, “Do you want me to send over some house elves today to pack up your flat for you and bring your things to the manor?”</p><p>She shook her head with a groan as he found the spot she loved so much, “Not yet. I want to say goodbye.”</p><p>He laughed against her neck, the vibration of it sending another jolt of wanting deep into her belly, “Of course, we wouldn’t want to hurt it’s feelings.”</p><p>She pulled away from him with mock hurt as he grumbled and reached to pull her back, “Hey, it’s my home!”</p><p>He moved to hover over her, pressing against her once more as his mouth set a trail down to her breasts,“You can do whatever you want with the manor to make it just as much your home.”</p><p>She moaned as he captured one of her nipples once more between his lips, “I haven’t even set foot in the manor.”</p><p>“Then you’ll be surprised.” He raised up to say, before lowering back down to roll the hardened peak between his teeth.</p><p>“Tell me about it?” She could barely force the words out as one of his hands drifted back down to her cunt with a purpose, pinching at her overstimulated bundle of nerves and dragging a gasp of shock from her lips as little tremors of lust wanting shot through her body once more. How she </p><p>“What do you want to know?” He asked cupping her breasts in his hand and pushing them up and together as he pressed his nose between them, using his tongue to paint a cool stripe up the valley between them.</p><p>She fought to keep her train of thought as he moved to press kisses down her belly, angling once more for her bare pussy as he inched down her body with slow precision, “What’s your favorite room?”</p><p>He propped his chin on her pubic bone to grin up at her before he spoke, “I spend the most time in my study but either the conservatory or the library is probably my favorite room.” He moved his hands down to grasp her arse before continuing on, “I think you’ll like the South Sunroom, it’s always filled with sunlight.”</p><p>“That sounds like my kind of room - Lucius!” She couldn’t help but shout out his name as he sucked her clit into his mouth with such accuracy that she came from just the brief moment of stimulation.</p><p>He chuckled against her folds, lapping up the essence that spilled from her center before moving back up to her mouth, pressing his lips against her in a comforting kiss before rolling off of her and gathering her into his arms once more, “I’ve had the elves move my own record collection to the room, I imagine we’ll be spending a good amount of time there over the years.”</p><p>She struggled to catch her breath in response to her unexpected orgasm, her fourth of the night, “You really have thought this through, haven’t you?”</p><p>He sighed against her hair, sounding utterly at ease as he reached to pull the blankets up over both of them, “From the moment I met you.”</p><p>“How long have you known that I was the one you wanted?”</p><p>“Since the moment you stepped down the grand staircase at the Rememberance Ball. Severus told me who you were after he caught me gawking. Before I ever even approached you he was warning me against it.” He nuzzled against her, “He’s very protective of you, you know. What ever did you do to earn his respect?”</p><p>She bit her lip and ducked her head against his chest to hide her blush, “I may have sort of broken down his door after the war and forced him out of his alcohol-induced haze.”</p><p> He pulled away from her with a start, curiosity shining in his eyes, “How, in the name of Salazer, did you manage that.”</p><p>She buried her face in her hands to hide her mortification, “I hexed him.”</p><p>He laughed, a deep, rolling sound that poured from his throat with such ease she couldn’t help put laugh along with him, “With what?”</p><p>“A few different things,” She shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid the fact that she’d basically impiriused him into relinquishing the bottle,“He fought back eventually and i let him take his anger out on me, before shoving him fully clothed into the shower and shoveling food down his throat.”</p><p>“I would have paid good money to see that.” Lucius mused, tightening his hold on her and moving to cradle her once more against him</p><p>She giggled at his admission, “He’s forbidden me of ever mentioning it again, so don’t tell him I told you.”</p><p>Lucius groaned with an almost childlike sense of betrayal, “No, you can’t tell me something like that and expect me to just not use the information to my advantage!”</p><p>“Why not?” She challenged him with a smirk of her own</p><p>“Because I'm a Slytherin, you little vixen! It’s the perfect blackmail!” He shot back, nipping gently at her neck in admonishment, “You knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to marry me.”</p><p>She just laughed and snuggled up closer to him, “Luce, you can’t just go around blackmailing people. Especially not your friends!”</p><p>“What if I used it for good?” He countered, running his fingers in steady circles, enticing her further.</p><p>“How could you possibly use it for good?” </p><p>“I could blackmail him into agreeing to join the board of governors for your primary school.” </p><p><em> Damn him </em> . <em> Damn that man. </em></p><p>The Slytherin in her appreciated his cunning manipulation but refused to yield,  “Okay, I'll admit it. I’m definitely tempted.”</p><p>“See, blackmail has its uses.” His voice was teasing but she had no doubt he’d used such tactics before. Surprisingly, the realization did nothing to trample her growing love for him.</p><p>She shook her head with an exasperated chuckle, “I’m still not a hundred percent sold on the idea.”</p><p>He yawned slightly and pressed a kiss to her temple, “It’s a good thing I’ve got years to convince you then.”</p><p>
  <em> Years and years. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoopty Doo, They did the do! this was the first smut scene I've ever truly written so forgive me for the awkwardness. It might have been the reason for my procrastination, since the perfectionist in me is scared of it being anything less than perfect. Oh well, at least its adequate. </p><p>Also in regard to the Tom Petty scenes, I really struggled over whether or not to write dialogue for their interaction. I have struggle with the morality of writing real people and have so much respect for the late musician that I felt like I would never be able to truly do him justice. In the end, I felt it was better to just give you a glimpse of what happened and let him remain the mysterious entity he deserves to be.</p><p>Anyways, thanks for reading and your forgiveness for</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Thirteen: Evangeline Rosier Is Not A Morning Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short one because I'm in massive fucking pain and cannot possibly write a full length chapter. </p><p>As usual, I own nothing.</p><p>Not beta'd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Thirteen</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Evangeline Rosier Is Not A Morning Person</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evangeline could have slept for hours wrapped up in Lucius’ arms. The world could have ended and neither of them would have been bothered to get up. It was almost sinful, the feeling of him pressed up behind her as they slumbered. Which is why, when Theo and Harry came crashing through the floo carrying a screaming Teddy in the early hours of morning, just hours after she and Lucius had fallen asleep, she was ready to tear their fucking heads off. Not Teddy, of course, but the two adult men who were calling her name in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rose from her bed, ignoring Lucius’ own grumbles and cursing of her friends, knowing that they wouldn’t have come unless it was an absolute emergency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming…” She grumbled, moving out from Lucius’ arms with a heavy groan of her own and reaching for a tank top and sweatpants, pulling them on as she moved from the bed and jostling Lucius further as she went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was slow to wake with his mussed up hair, groaning and cursing her friends as he sat up to face her, “Give me a second and I'll join you.” He told her with a guilty look on his face, running a hand back through his hair in an attempt to tame it, it was impossible not to notice the impressive bulge under the pooled sheets at his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, “Take your time.” She agreed with a saucy wink before slipping through the barely opened door and into the main space of her flat. Harry was standing by the floo with Teddy in his arms, bouncing him wildly in an attempt to soothe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, He won’t stop crying.” Harry explained, his own eyes bleary with exhaustion and tears, as she stepped into the living room, “I don’t know what to do. We’ve tried everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you</span>
  <em>
    <span> dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>apologize, Harry James Potter.” She snapped at him,  “I told you to come to me when you needed me, no matter what. You’re simply following my directions.” Her heart clenched at his anguish, as she accepted the screaming baby and pulled him close, cradling him to her chest and shushing him with soft puffs of air to his temple. She walked him around the length of her living room several times before settling into the chair by the fireplace and settling her hand on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry visibly relaxed as Teddy’s screaming quieted, “You just... you always know what to do.” He admitted, looking at her with a hint of jealousy, murmuring soothing sounds against his temple as she went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced slightly at the fever he obviously had before turning to Theo who was watching her with tired eyes, “Grab one of his teethers out of the freezer and get me a cool washcloth from the bathroom.” She turned to Harry, “Has he eaten much today?” He shook his head, “Warm up a bottle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both took her directions and moved through the flat to do what she asked as she stood once more to rock him back and forth, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she made her way around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo returned quickly with the items she’d asked for and she slid the teether between his lips before laying the washcloth across his forehead. Teddy accepted both without a fight, sinking further into her arms as she held him against her and whimpering softly against her exposed skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shushed him gently as Lucius stepped through the doorway, earning the surprised shock of Harry and Theo who both looked to be too tired to even comment on it as he made his way over to where she sat with a look of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” He asked softly as he looked down at the two of them, an unreadable look in his eyes as he turned to take in the scene around them, Harry was shaking the bottle with bleary eyes and Theo was already half asleep on the couch. The two men were absolutely exhausted and Evie couldn’t help but feel even more sorry for them as Harry nearly tripped over his own feet bringing the bottle to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at her fiance, “Nothing, love. He just needs a good cuddle, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to project the image of confidence, but her stomach was in turmoil as she realized what day it was, Lucius seemed to notice, worrying his brows slightly in question but accepting the subtle shake of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She accepted the bottle from Harry with a sympathetic smile, “Now go home and get some sleep, both of you.” She told the half-dead boy-who-lived, ignoring the beginnings of protest that poured from his lips, “I’ll take Teddy for the rest of the night if you promise to get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie…” He started to argue though she could see the hope in his eyes. She knew they were both running themselves ragged between work and a new marriage and the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could use some time with my favorite nephew,” She assured the man with another smile, popping the bottle into Teddy’s mouth who accepted it as if he was starving, latching on and drinking it down with vigor, “Just rest, we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Theo who spoke this time, “Thank you, E.” He whispered out looking lost and out of place on the couch he’d often claimed. Evie’s heart ached for her friends, she knew how hard they were trying, how much they both loved Teddy and wanted to give him the childhood neither of them had had, but she could see how the responsibility of raising a fifteen month old was weighing on them. They were both still kids, kids that had been forced to grow up too soon, but kids just the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry met her with a grateful smile of his own, all of the envy disappearing from the depths of his green eyes, “Thank you, Evie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem at all,” she assured them with a simple shake of her head before motioning them towards the fireplace, “Now get out of here, we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo finally seemed to register Lucius’ presence as he moved from the couch towards the floo. Despite his obvious exhaustion, he quirked an eyebrow in his direction before turning to face Evie, “Cheeri-Oh.” His eyes were shining with mischief and she could feel her face heat in mortification.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The motherfucker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will murder you in your sleep.” She hissed at the man who just laughed off the threat and pulled Harry with him through the floo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were gone, Evie turned back to the baby in her arms. Teddy was suckling on the bottle with contented little grunts as he lay curled up in her arms, but she couldn’t stop the worry that pitted in her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a full moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she knew that lycanthropy couldn’t be passed genetically, she knew that Teddy would probably have some of the traits that went along with it. She and Hermione had had several conversations about it over the past few months in worry over the little boy. And maybe he was just dealing with a little cold that had nothing to do with lycanthropy but the ball of worry continued to tighten in her gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Lucius, who was still standing closeby, watching her carefully with concern written across his face as plain as day, “You should go home,” She told him with a soft smile, “There’s no point in forcing both of us to lose a night’s sleep over a sick baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and shook his head, moving to crouch in front of them, a soft smile on his own face as he reached up to run his fingers through Teddy’s downy hair, soothing the child further, “There’s no way you’re getting rid of me now.” He told her with an extremely attractive sense of authority, “Though, I think it might be beneficial for me to return to the manor for some more suitable attire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t deny his reasoning as she took in his rough jeans and the rumpled shirt he wore beneath. Even though she knew he could transfigure them if he chose to, they just wouldn’t be the same as actual pajamas. “Promise me you’ll wear jeans again sometime?” She teased him, even though they both knew that the plea was genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, “Fine. But only for you.” He turned to gather up his shoes from the bedroom and reemerged with his wand in hand, “When I get back we’re talking about this though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She played innocent, hoping he would drop it until she had more time to process what it could mean, “Talking about what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leveled her with a knowing look, refusing to buy her act of innocence, “Whatever it was that had you looking like you’d seen a ghost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded in a noncommittal reply and waved him off to the fireplace, watching as he disappeared into the green flames with a flourish. She turned to look down at Teddy in her arms who was settling deeper into her embrace but looked like he was ridiculously uncomfortable with his flushed cheeks and scrunched up eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, my little Teddy bear.” She crooned to the baby, rocking him back and forth as he finished off  his bottle, looking up at her with tear filled eyes, “Everything’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His short little wails filled the air when he realized he had finished the bottle. Evie didn’t hesitate to pop the teether back into his mouth, under a stasis charm to keep it ice cold, and move to stand bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet as she carried him around the room. She flicked her hand to dim the lights of the room and summoned a swaddling blanket to wrap around him, knowing that the restrictive cocoon of the blanket would help sooth him further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Lucius returned, his sobs had subsided to little hiccups of breath and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Evie smiled down at the baby in her arms as he finally succumbed to sleep and Lucius stepped carefully out of the floo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a natural with him.” Lucius stated softly, his eyes dark with unreadable emotion as he approached them, now dressed in the most ridiculous and extravagant pajamas she’d ever seen. He looked like one of those men in an old black and white movie, with his heavy brocade housecoat and velvet smoking slippers, all that was missing from the ensemble was a pipe and a monocle. But even with the luxurious pajamas, he looked utterly edible and Evangeline couldn’t stop the little spark of wanting that joined the worry in her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged off his comment, “I think it’s just the fact that I have tits.” She offered with a laugh, “He’s always been quick to settle with me despite the fact that I barely know what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, pulling her into his arms and dropping his hands onto her hips, “While you do have marvelous tits, I beg to differ.” She rolled her eyes but let him continue, “Some people are just good with children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The compliment warmed her down to her bones as she stared up at him, “Thank you Lucius.” She whispered, holding his silver gaze and shifting Teddy up in her arms, the little tyke was getting heavier by the minute, “Would you hold him for a moment? I’m going to see if I can find his pacifier, otherwise he’ll be up and screaming bloody murder in the next five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hesitance was so obvious that she almost laughed, but he accepted the baby anyways with great reluctance. She watched as he settled the baby into the crook of his arms, there was something ridiculously hot about men holding babies and she forced herself to look away before she did something ridiculous like jump his bones. She moved to the kitchen, pulling open the drawer where she stored his stuff and pulled out one of his favorites, thanking Merlin that she’d had the foresight to stock up on the essentials. Usually Harry was really good at packing up the diaper bag when she would watch Teddy but every now and then it would slip his mind. Like when he was bursting through her floo with a screaming and exhausted baby in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she turned back to the living room, she couldn’t help but stop in her tracks. Lucius was gazing down at Teddy with a look of pure adoration, “I don’t think I’ve held a baby since Draco was little.” The corners of his mouth turned up with a nostalgic little smile, “Everyone likes to think it was Cissa who spoiled Draco, but it was me who refused to put him down for the first two years of his life.” His admittance was so soft and quiet that her heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking fuck fuck fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was going to be the death of her. She tried quickly to recover her sensibilities as she crossed the room to them and popped the pacifier in Teddy’s little mouth, earning a contented sigh from the baby as he reached out in his sleep for her, stopping her heart once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d better take him.” Lucius whispered, handing him off to her without waiting for a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled Teddy back against her shoulder and ran several little circles up his back as she moved once more around the room, “Would you do me a favour? Would you get his crib from the hall closet? It’s up on the top shelf. A fresh set of sheets should be next to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and did as she asked, pulling down the crib and setting it up with the flick of his wand just inside her bedroom door. The scene was so domestic that it almost hurt. The dreams that had haunted her for years pressed forward in her mind, inciting visions of little blonde babies. She knew she needed to get a grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Teddy was settled into his crib and they were back in bed together that another word was spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to tell me what’s worrying you, kitten?” He murmured into her hair as she relaxed into his embrace, her head resting against his chest and his arms wrapped around her middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burrowed deeper against him, working up the courage to voice her worst fear, “It’s a full moon.” She whispered, hating how scared she sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius sighed in understanding, “Has anything like this happened before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m sure it’s just a little cold.” he assured her, pressing a kiss into her temple, “But if you’re really worried about it, I have a healer on retainer that I'm sure would be able to set your mind at ease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted back to look up at him, “Really? You’d do that for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, a faraway look in his eyes, “Draco always said that Lupin was the best Defense teacher they’d ever had and I was the one who led the crusade for his dismissal. I don’t think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that. But if I’m making sure his son doesn’t suffer the same fate that he did, then maybe it can ease that guilt a little bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie’s heart fractured at the pained look across his elegant features, recognizing the guilt shining in the depths of his silver eyes. “We all make mistakes, love. It’s part of what makes us human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled down at her, tucking her back against him without another word. As their breathing evened out and slumber creeped back up on them, Evie swore to herself that even if it was the last thing she did, she would do everything she could to remind the man of all the good he’d done as well. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave some love and stay safe out there. I promise there will be more next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fourteen: The Foundation of Friendship ( AKA: Alcohol, Sarcasm, Inappropriateness, & Shenanigans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: I'm tripping hard on pain pills and exhaustion right now so excuse the mess. </p><p>As always I own nothing and this is far from beta'd (I don't think I even read it over).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Fourteen</b>
</p><p>
  <em> The Foundation of Friendship ( AKA: Alcohol, Sarcasm, Inappropriateness, &amp; Shenanigans) </em>
</p><p><br/>When Teddy woke up crying not even an hour later, Evie was quick to stumble out of bed and gather the whimpering child up out of his crib before he woke Lucius as well. She carried him swiftly from the room, going through the steps to change his diaper and prepare another bottle as his whimpers died down to steady little hiccups. </p><p>“You’re a mess tonight, Teddy-bear.” She crooned to the little boy with a tired smile as he finished sucking down the bottle, “No wonder that your daddies weren’t getting any sleep.”</p><p>His response was an adorable little gurgle that had her shaking her head in amusement, “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” She whispered down to him as his eyes fluttered in the struggle to remain awake. She chuckled and began rocking him back and forth, fighting to keep her own eyes open as she tried to lull him back to sleep.</p><p>When Lucius stepped out from the bedroom a little while later, looking deliciously rumpled with sleep, she gave him a soft smile, “What are you doing up?”</p><p>He smirked down at her, running his fingers through Teddy’s hair once more,“My fiance disappeared, you haven’t seen her have you?” </p><p>She bit her lip in amusement, playing along with his teasing, “Nope… not that I can remember.”</p><p>“Such a shame.” He replied, collapsing onto the couch next to her with a laugh of his own,“I could have sworn she was whisked away by some boy obsessed with her tits.”</p><p>“You said it wasn’t my tits!” She exclaimed, jarring Teddy slightly and unable to stop the giggles that escaped from her mouth.</p><p>He shrugged, pulling her into him, “I’ve changed my mind, they’re simply too marvelous not to be at least part of the reason.” He pressed a kiss to her temple before continuing, “Now hand him over and go get some sleep. You’ve got to be exhausted.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but protest, “Luce…”</p><p>“I’m serious, kitten.” He replied, leveling her with a stern look of her own, “I know for a fact you’ve got big plans tonight and need your sleep. Wouldn’t want your exhaustion to be the reason you get caught.”</p><p>
  <em> The Hogwarts Heist. Of course he wasn’t going to let that go. </em>
</p><p>“I deeply regret telling you about that.” She huffed, handing off the baby to him with an amused glare.</p><p>“That you’re secretly a criminal mastermind? I find it endearing.” He teased, nudging her off the couch with a grin, “Now off you go. I’ve spent more than a few sleepless nights with cranky babies. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Lucius -”</p><p>He held her gaze, “I’m serious, Evie. You need your sleep.” She huffed but handed Teddy over, wincing as his little cry of annoyance pierced the air, “I’ve got this, love.” He assured her, all but shoving her back off to bed. </p><p>She collapsed against her pillow with an annoyed little huff, but a smile nonetheless. Who would have thought Lucius Malfoy could be so easily enamoured by a screaming baby. She drifted off once more to the sound of his soothing murmurs and Teddy’s content little babbles drifting in from her living room.</p><p>***</p><p>The next time she awoke, the beginnings of dawn were just peeking through her window and neither Lucius or Teddy had returned to the bedroom. Evie stumbled out of her bed once more with a yawn, slipping her freezing toes into some slippers before padding out to the living room. Stopping in her tracks as she took in the achingly adorable scene that greeted her, Lucius was asleep in the armchair by the record player with Teddy asleep against his shoulder, his little hand fisted through the man’s blond hair. </p><p>As adorable as the scene was, she knew that the position was not a comfortable one and after summoning her camera to sneak a shot of the man, knowing that no one would ever believe her if she told them , she crossed the room to wake him up with a gentle brush to his cheek, “Come back to bed, love.” She whispered to the man, biting her lips to hide the smile that threatened to burst free as he tucked Teddy higher against his shoulder and followed her back to the bedroom without another word, laying the baby back into his crib with a loving gentleness she’d never expected to see from him. </p><p>“I want a baby.” He whispered to her as they settled back into the warm comfort of her bed, surprising her with the easy admission.</p><p>She laughed quietly, not quite knowing how to respond, “Maybe we should get married first, Lucius.”</p><p>He chuckled and reached into the pocket of the housecoat thrown elegantly across the chair next to the bed, retrieving a small velvety box that shimmered slightly in the early morning light, “It’s a good thing I brought this then.” Her breath caught in her throat as he presented her with the little box, vulnerability shining in silver gaze, “Marry me, Evangeline.”</p><p>She blushed fiercely as his other hand wrapped around her thigh, pulling her flush against him as she stared up at him, “But I’ve already said yes?”</p><p>He chuckled, dipping his head to press open-mouthed kisses along the slope of her neck, “You deserve a ring to go along with it.”</p><p>“Luce…” She groaned out, unable to contain her smile at the gesture, “You didn’t have to…”</p><p>He nipped the skin below her ear, his voice a low growl against her throat, “I wanted to.” </p><p>She arched up into him, teasing him gently as he made his way to her lips, capturing her fully in the heat of his eyes, “You’re something else, my love.”</p><p>“Are you going to marry me or not?” He asked, smirk on his lips as he held himself just inches away from her, taunting her with the question as she squirmed below him.</p><p>“I don’t know, you haven’t shown me the ring yet.” She shot back with her own teasing grin.</p><p>“You, my love, are something else.” He whispered, throwing the words back at her with an amused smirk before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking away swiftly as he lifted the lid of the little box, exposing a beautiful emerald ring surrounded by glittering diamonds that pulled the breath right out of her chest.</p><p>Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the stunning ring and looked back to him, smiling at the loving adoration shining in his eyes, “It’s - It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“It was my mother’s.”</p><p>The admittance only made her love for him grow further, as the tears leaked down her cheek, “Lucius, are you sure?”</p><p>“I’ve never been more certain of anything.” He assured her, moving to slide the ring up her finger, “You’re it for me.”</p><p>The weight of it on her finger was nearly as comforting as his presence beside her in the bed, “I love you Lucius.” She whispered, reaching up to capture his mouth once more with her own.</p><p>“I love you too.” He chuckled, brushing her hair from her cheek and pulling her fully back into his arms,  “Now get some sleep, I can’t have fiance getting arrested for breaking and entering the night of our engagement. You need your rest.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes before collapsing against his chest with a sated sigh, enjoying the way his fingers traced the length of her spine as they succumbed to slumber once more.</p><p>***</p><p>Theodore Nott couldn’t hold in his snort of amusement as he stepped out of the fireplace with Harry later that morning, chuckling at the sight of Teddy propped on Lucius’ hip while he cut up a banana and Evangeline set about buttering slices of toast, the soft sounds of a Bob Seger album drifting through the flat and covering the sound of their arrival.</p><p>“Well isn’t this domestic.” Theo announced, starting the both of them slightly as he caught the flash of light that emanated from Evie’s left hand as she jumped and turned to face him.</p><p>“How many times must I tell you not to do that!” Came Evie's shout of annoyance.</p><p>“At least a couple more.”</p><p>“How’d he do?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes at his husband’s pettiness and crossing the room to accept the squirming boy who was reaching for him with adorable shouts of “dada”</p><p>Evie smiled at the man as he collected Teddy from Lucius’ arms, “He was up a few times, but I think the worst is past. Just a little cold.” </p><p>“Did you get <em> any </em> sleep last night?” Harry asked, genuine concern and gratitude shining in his eyes as Teddy snuggled up to his shoulder and accepted the little pieces of banana Lucius offered him, almost daring the two men to make a comment about it.</p><p>“We got enough.” She assured them, leveling Theo with a warning glare as he opened his mouth to tease his best friend’s father and his other best friend’s fiance. Yep, definitely not weird at all, “Though I definitely plan crashing back into bed as soon as you leave.”</p><p>Theo snorted, unable to help himself, “Of course you do.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes but smiled at the man, “Get out of my house so I can.”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to invite us to breakfast, where are your manners young lady?” Theo teased, soaking up every ounce of her annoyance with him as she all but threatened death as he held her gaze.</p><p>“The same place as yours, apparently.” Lucius grumbled, earning a delighted snort of approval from Harry who seemed absolutely taken with the sight of Lucius in his ridiculous pajamas.</p><p>“Aw, don’t worry Daddy Lucy.” Theo replied, rejoicing in the sound of the man’s annoyed groan, “We’ll get out of your hair now.”</p><p>Evie was doing her absolute best to hide her laugh as she shoved the three of them towards the floo, “Go home, you menace.” She told them , trying desperately to keep a straight face, “I need my beauty sleep.”</p><p>“Damn right you do.” Theo shot back, earning a smack to the back of the head from his own husband.</p><p>She sighed, “I don’t know why I tolerate either of you.”</p><p>“Because you love us.” Harry replied, giving her his most innocent smile as if he wasn’t at all involved in Theo’s shenanigans.</p><p>She chortled, “I’m considering changing my views on that!”</p><p>“Well for Teddy’s sake, I’d ask you to reconsider.” Theo teased with his own chuckle.</p><p>“Fine, but only for Teddy’s sake.” She agreed, shoving them towards the fireplace once more,  “You two can go jump in a volcano for all I care.”</p><p>“Love you, E.” Harry told her, doing his absolute best to stay on her good side. </p><p>“I love you too, Harry.” She told him with a near sobering amount of sincerity, filling Theo’s heart even more with love for the woman, “Now go home so I can sleep.”</p><p>Harry stepped into the floo with a smile and was gone without another word, leaving Theo standing next to her grinning like a madman.</p><p>“Why am i getting the impression that you’re about to do something stupid.” Evie asked, crossing her arms as she leveled him with best Mum glare.</p><p>“Because you don’t know me at all.” He shot back before pressing a chaste kiss to her temple and hopping into the fireplace, following his husband through the floo and back home to Grimmauld, already putting together the words to the letter he was about to write to Draco.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco Malfoy knew that it wouldn’t be long until the shenanigans of his friends reached him and Hermione on their honeymoon, but when Theo’s owl showed up at their resort on the Italian coast as they prepared to head home he couldn’t help but groan. The man only sent letters when he was up to something. Hermione watched him with an amused look of her own as he tore open the letter with a grumble. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dearest Lovebirds, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am most excited to be the bearer of the most interesting news out of London in days, looks like dear old Daddy Lucius has popped the question. The ring on your new Mummy’s finger could have funded Old Moldy’s regime for the next few centuries at least. Do you think she and Mione would be interested in a double baby shower? I have a feeling that you won’t have to wait long for the arrival of your inevitable half-siblings.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your dearest and most adoring friend,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Theodore Nott </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head with a deep sigh and passed the letter to Hermione, groaning loudly when her peels of laughter erupted over the contents of the letter.</p><p>“I think a double baby shower sounds marvelous.” She teased him with a smirk, delighting in his discomfort as he summoned his own stationary and penned a letter to Pansy. Surely, out of everyone still in England,  she would know if the menace was to be believed.</p><p>***</p><p>Pansy Parkinson, it seemed, was at just as much a loss with the information as Draco was. After taking a moment to read his letter in the middle of tea with Ginny, Daphne, and Luna she couldn’t help but laugh at his attempt at nonchalance and his great grasp of the subtleties of communication. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pans, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DID MY FATHER PROPOSE?!?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -DM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her laugh over the letter garnered the curiosity of her companions who joined in her laughter after reading the missive themselves, before she summoned her stationary to send a letter to Fleur in question. Knowing that she would be the first to know if it was the case.</p><p>***</p><p>Fleur Delacour Weasley choked on her tea as she read through Pansy’s letter, earning the concerned look of Bill as he worked on making a late breakfast at the stove.</p><p>“Apparently Draco says Lucius has proposed.”</p><p>“Not to him, I hope.” Bill joked, smirking over his shoulder at her, “I’ve always known the Malfoys were kinky, but that might just be taking it too far.”</p><p>She laughed at her husband’s ridiculous joke, “This, right here, is exactly why I married you.”</p><p>“Not because I’m devastatingly handsome?” Bill teased, feigning offense, “You wound me, baby.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Have you heard anything from my sister?”</p><p>“Not that I can recall.” He offered with a shrug, “It’s probably just Theo and Blaise messing with the man while he’s on his honeymoon.”</p><p>She hummed in agreement and sent off her own reply to the woman before turning to face her husband with a sly smile, “Speaking of honeymoons…”</p><p>***</p><p>Without any confirmation from Fleur, other than blaming Theo and Blaise for possible shenanigans,  Pansy turned her attention to her own fiance. Sending off a letter to the man who was currently off helping the twins at the shop to ask his best friend if Theo could have anything to do with the situation, knowing the boy-who-lived would be ten times more likely to give a straight answer to Ron than to her. But if there was anything Pansy Parkinson excelled at, it was gossip and manipulation.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry was in the middle of laughing at Teddy stealing Theo’s glasses when one of the twin’s owls appeared at the window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Harry,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can’t believe that this is what our friendship has become (I whole-heartedly place the blame on the introduction of Slytherins into our lives), but do you know if Evie’s engaged? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why is this my life,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ron </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Ron asking me if Evie is engaged?” Came the inquisitive question from Harry Potter as he stared at Theo with confused accusation.</p><p>“Because there’s an emerald the size of America on her finger.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“Because while someone was ogling Daenerys Targaryen in his pajamas,  I was paying attention to the giant-arse ring on our friend’s finger.”</p><p>“So they <em> are </em> engaged?”</p><p>Theo shrugged, “Looks like it.”</p><p>“Why am I getting the feeling that this is all your doing.”</p><p>“Thank you for acknowledging my continued brilliance.”</p><p>“She’s gonna kill you one day and no one will ever find the body.”</p><p>“I’m prepared.”</p><p>“Don’t drag me down with you, Nott.”</p><p>Theo smirked back at him, “No promises, Potter.”</p><p>***</p><p>By the time Evangeline and Lucius had finally rolled out of bed there were no less than ten owls at her window, waiting to be let in and carrying letters she knew to be from her friends. She groaned to herself and accepted the letters, handing off treats to each of the owls before turning to face Lucius, “I think they know.”</p><p>He chuckled, smirking as he raised the coffee mug to his lips, “I’d say so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter was different, tbh I have no idea how I feel about it. I promise lots of kinky smutty deliciousness is on the way, it's not all going to be domestic fluff that makes me cringe and (let's be honest) swoon. </p><p>Also, for the sake of the story, we're pretending Game of Thrones (the television show) was around in the late nineties and that Theo is a fan (Imagine though). Sorry, not sorry.</p><p>Y'all know the drill by now.</p><p>P.S. - This time I swear the Hogwarts heist is next week. </p><p>Stay safe out there, my loves. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Fifteen: Breaking & Entering (A Lesson In Stealth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M LATE, I know. I'm so sorry, this week has been just one chaotic situation after the other. </p><p>*insert usual disclaimers here*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After spending the morning wrapped up around his fiance catching up on sleep and the afternoon pouring over the ledgers and contracts for the new acquisition that was taking place on Monday morning, Lucius felt himself growing antsy. He knew without looking at the clock or casting a tempus charm, that Evangeline would soon be on her way to Hogwarts with her band of merry delinquents to rob the school blind. Even though he knew better than to involve himself, he couldn’t help the little inkling of desire to see her reaction when they inevitably got caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did the group know that their precious McGonagall, who would have no doubt turned a blind eye to their criminal activities, was off in France for the week, soaking up a bit of sun and relaxation before the term started in the fall. So with the Headmistress gone, Severus was in charge. Though the man had a soft spot for Draco and apparently Evie as well, he didn’t imagine that the man would let them off easily if and when they were caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost cackling with gleeful anticipation when he gathered up his outer robes, cane, and a bottle of single malt scotch, before he apparated off to the Hogwarts gates, intent on bothering the man he considered to be his best friend for the rest of the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus answered the door to his chambers with a disgruntled sigh, looking extremely put out by Lucius’ surprise arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sev.” Lucius greeted him with a smirk, not even bothering to wait for an invitation before sauntering into the room like he owned the place, one of the other man’s biggest pet peeves… other than the poltergeist himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why must you insist on being so unbelievably arrogant?” Severus drolled, sounding bored as he turned to face the man who’d invaded his quarters, but accepting the bottle of liquor that was thrust into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius ignored his surly demeanor and dropped elegantly into the high-backed leather armchair he’d often claimed over the years, “Because I know it annoys you so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus glared at him with disdain as he lowered into his own seat, eyeing him suspiciously, “And here I was hoping that Miss Rosier would prove to be a good influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius laughed, shifting his shoulders into a more comfortable position before motioning for him to serve the drink, “On the contrary, she’s made </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the impression.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor grimaced, summoning two glasses to the coffee table between them, “Spare me the details.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius smirked, delighting in the man’s discomfort, “Really, Severus? I would have thought you could use a little excitement in your life about now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leveled him with a glare, handing over the glass and taking a long swig of his own before deigning to speak again, “She’d kill you if she even caught a whisper of the words you’re speaking right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius cocked an eyebrow, “Are you scared of her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus snorted, “Most assuredly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I was thinking you were rather fond of the woman.” Lucius teased, lifting his own drink to his lips, “Who else would you allow to push you around as much as I'm sure she has?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dark eyes revealed nothing, “Luicus if you intend to spend the night pestering me, you could have at least brought something stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stronger than scotch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t miss a beat, “Absynth would do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius chuckled, “Does my company really irk you so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius rolled his eyes, “And here i thought we were best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus eyed him with a hint of mischief, imperceptible to everyone but the very few who knew him best, “You’ve been spending too much time around Hufflepuffs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius didn’t rush to defend himself, instead he elected to take a long swallow of the amber coloured liquid and stare into the fire in front of them, mesmerized by the dancing flames, “Apparently so… I’ve asked her to marry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she turned you down?” The other man teased, his humor dry as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius turned to face him, a slow smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “On the contrary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus scrunched up his nose slightly in distaste before twirling the liquid in his glass as he stared down at it, “I suppose congratulations are in order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius rolled his eyes once more, “I’d hate to ask so much of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus raised his head to level him with a menacing glare, “I’m not standing as your best man again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I asked you to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “You’re always looking for ways to annoy, I wouldn't put it past you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is so terrible about it?” Lucius challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Socialization.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, because you're so content being an alcoholic hermit who tortures school children in his spare time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunderheads, the lot of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius chuckled, “I seem to recall one or two of them impressing you over the years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insufferable know-it-alls.” Came the professor’s muttered response, no doubt referring to the two war heroes who’d spent the seven years they attended battling it out for top marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius smiled, reminded once more how life has a way of surprising you, “It seems fitting that they ended up married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus shot him another glare, “I’m not teaching the demon spawn the two of them will inevitably produce, I’ll avada myself before that could happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius laughed but refused to agree, “That’s my future grandchild you’re speaking of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would say the same if you had to spend seven years dealing with the ridiculous tension between the two of them on top of their bitter competitiveness and annoying tendencies to answer every question ever posed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw his chance, “Speaking of questions posed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Severus cut him off with a harsh finger thrusted out in direction of the smirking blond, “I refuse to be dressed up like a puppet and paraded around like the war hero their lot claims me to be. Nor do I have the patience to deal with the shenanigans that would no doubt ensue or the publicity such an event would invoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the fanclub.” Lucius teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention the rabid women that are intent on dragging any unsuspecting man into a marriage of their own.” Severus grumbled, sounding every bit like the alcoholic hermit he’d previously called him, “Or the dancing that would surely be required of such a position within the bridal party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame, I would have liked to have you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus snorted, rolling his eyes, “I’ll come to the next one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius refused to yield, leveling the younger man with a glare of his own, “You know as well as I that she’s it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even better, there won’t be a next one.” Severus smarted off, downing the rest of his drink and moving to pour himself another. Neither of them spoke for a while after that, content to let the companionable silence fill the room as they continued nursing the drinks before them. It was part of the reason that they’d remained friends for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon was just peaking over the edge of the mountains when Lucius turned back to the surly professor, “So, Best Man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle was dark as they approached, each of them dressed in a cliched mess of dark colors and war paint, with their favourite marauders in the lead. The group of them shuffled through the streets of Hogsmeade and towards The Hog’s Head, reliant on the aging barkeep’s discretion as they began their assault on the nearly empty castle. Allowing the heist to be led by the joint forces of the Weasley twins and the only remaining member of the original marauders gave them a tactical advantage for sure, but given the giggles leaking from Daphne’s mouth and the groans of disgust coming from Pansy as they walked through the dark tunnel only served to remind Evie just how bad of an idea this was. Harry was up front with Hermione and Ron, splitting up the teams and divvying up the essentials as they walked, their low voices carrying through the tunnel as they snuck closer and closer up to the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think we’d be better at this sneaking stuff by now.” Neville teased from her left, shaking his head at their friends' antics despite the wide grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us Slytherins have always been good at the sneaking stuff.” Blaise shot back, sidling up to her left and linking his arm through her own, “It’s you Gryffindors who always end up getting caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you haven’t seen the map yet then?” Ginny goaded the man, from in front of them, earning a snort of laughter from the crowd up front and a snicker from Neville and Evie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to catch Charlie’s attention, who was using every opportunity the dark and damp corridor provided to snog his wife, “What map?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Marauders’ Map.” His little sister clapped back, relishing in his lack of knowledge and the confused faces of the surrounding Slytherins,  “Don’t worry, you’re really not missing anything.” But given her gleeful expression and the secretive glances she was sharing with those in the know, Evie knew it wouldn’t be long before the others were begging for an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a map of the castle.” Neville explained with a roll of his eyes when Blaise shot him his own version of puppy dog eyes, shrugging when Ginny shot him an accusatory look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That includes everything but the room of requirement.” Evie added, smirking at the rest of the group as they made their way up the hill, glad to be in the know of something before the rest of them. It had always been difficult not having all the years together like the group around her did, even if they’d spent the majority of it despising each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It also shows you where anyone is at anytime even when they’re cloaked.” Hermione piped up from the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s brilliant!” Theo exclaimed with a near shout, no doubt alerting every being in the surrounding five kilometers into just what they were doing. Draco reached over to smack him on the back of the head, accomplishing nothing but a louder shout of alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d the twins get it?” Daphne asked, ignoring the squabbling Slytherins next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicked it from Filch’s office.” Fred explained, chiming in on the conversation from his spot between Sirius and Harry, “But that’s not even the best part. Guess who created it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, Dumbledore?” Bill offered, his snarky response obviously stemming from his lack of sleep over the last month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Original Marauders.” George replied, looking proudly over at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First Year.” The man reminded him with a cocky smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two eldest Weasleys and the rest of the Slytherins looked between them in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie was the first to recover, “You mean to tell me that a bunch of firsties created a map of the castle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Hermione, Harry, Ron, the twins, and Sirius answered in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot to mention that it turns invisible.” Luna reminded them, breezing by them with a dreamy look in her eyes as she continued picking dead flowers and things from the floor to weave into a crown of sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way they made an invisible map of the castle!” Draco exclaimed, looking positively put out by the mere suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever wonder why the three of them always seemed to know where you guys were at all times?” Neville teased, motioning to the Golden Trio up front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The motherfuckers.” Came Blaise’s muttered curse as they continued trudging through the tunnel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Potter!” Malfoy shouted out over the group who’d descened once more into excited chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Malfoy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you were stalking me all these years. I feel so flattered.” He teased the bespeckled man, “Should we ditch our spouses and go make out in a closet somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we watch?” Theo asked, obviously delighting in the rosy glow that no doubt shimmered across his husband’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we sell tickets?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be quite the draw.” Fred agreed with his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill all of you.” Harry muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s an idea!” Theo exclaimed, moving to slap the other man on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should focus on what we’re here to do?” Hermione asked, sounding positively bored with the conversation as she inspected the map in the soft glow of their lumos charm, “Save the seductions for later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying we can’t multitask?” Draco challenged his wife with a smirk, “I thought I proved that I could when I tongued your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A roar of protest cut off the blonde man as they finally reached their destination, swinging open the portrait and stumbling out into the Room of Requirement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie can you ground him, please?” Ron huffed, “That’s basically my sister he’s talking about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t stop you from kissing her.” Came Fred's own teasing reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreed that that was a mistake!” Hermione defended herself with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy rolled her eyes, and turned to face Evie, “Isn’t he supposed to be your responsibility now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feigned terror, “Merlin forbid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Hermione shushed the group of them, motioning them all over to the doors leading out to the castle and turning their attention to Ron who was giving out the directives of what they’d be doing, effectively splitting them up into teams with a bag full of Weasley products to use as needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all going to meet back here in half an hour.” He reminded them, looking every bit the general on the battlefield as he directed his loyal troops, “Team one -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team Amaze-balls.” Theo interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team one will be going after the hat itself in the headmaster’s office. Team Two -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team Even More Amaze-Balls.” Ginny decided with a smirk in Theo’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron couldn’t hide the smile that tugged at his lips, “Team two will be working to change the allegiance of the house point vials.” He grinned widely at the murmur of excitement that moved through the group of friends, “Team three and four, your jobs will be more diversions than anything. Team three, you guys will be pulling the other prank, obviously nothing more than an obvious something to explain our presence should we get caught, Draco and ‘Mione have got the plans for that. Team four, we’ll be stationed outside of each of these places to stand guard and, if it comes down to it, surrender in the name of protecting the others.” He looked towards Hermione, his eyebrows scrunched slightly in question, “Am I forgetting anything? ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I can think of.” She offered with a shrug, shouldering her bag of pranking products higher on her shoulder and leaning slightly into Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess we’d better get on with it.”  Harry announced looking nearly giddy with the anticipation of robbing the school, “Remember, snitches get stitches and all that jazz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or branded.” Ginny’s snicker, insighting further fear into the group as their eyes all moved to rest on Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on.” Came Hermione’s annoyed defense,“It only happened that once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged at his best friend, “Still…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes at the conversation and moved to tear open the doors in front of them, looking every bit the mad king sending his men off to die as he turned to face them with mischief shining in his eyes, “Are we going to do this or what?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all know the drill.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Sixteen: The Lost Art of Stealth & Sneakiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And we're back with an actual chapter! *GASP*</p><p>Now, be warned, its not as long as my normal chapters because I'm still tripping hard on pain pills and and in massive pain and could not, for the life of me, focus on writing. But you all deserve SOMETHING for being so loving and understanding and patient. I seriously love you all. Seriously. So much love.</p><p>*Insert disclaimer about not being the transphobic millionaire who wrote HP here*</p><p>P.S. - I'm leaving the links to my favorite (complete) fics down below, since I don't know what to expect from the next coming weeks. You should seriously check them out if you're looking for something to read. They're TRULY wonderful.</p><p>P.P.S. - This is obviously NOT beta'd. Blame the doctors that cut open my foot last week for any insane mistakes. Obviously there'd be nothing wrong with it if not for them. 😉</p><p>P.P.P.S. - Can we just pretend that Daniel Radcliffe wrote HP now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione Granger knew the moment they stepped through the doors of the castle that everything was about to fall apart. Which, if she was being completely honest, was to be expected given their long track record of things going to plan. Spirits were high and Ron’s plan was good as each of the groups darted off to complete their tasks, but she’d spent the last year studying wards and ancient magic with McGonagall, and occasionally Professor Snape, and knew from the second their heist began that it was doomed to fail. The one thing they’d been counting on, the basis of their entire scheme, was that McGonagall would simply just look the other way over their incursion into the castle. That she’d accept the antics of her favorite war heroes and think that they were just sneaking into to reminisce. But from the moment she tapped into the wards of the old castle she recognized what a mistake they’d made. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Severus Snape was the headmaster in residence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he was tucked into his chambers with none other than Lucius Malfoy himself, she knew that it wouldn’t be long before he registered their presence in the castle. She cursed under her breath and moved swiftly towards Draco, who was all but swaggering through the halls of the dark castle, a throwback to their days at Hogwarts and their secret rendezvous in darkened corridors and empty classrooms,  “Tap into the wards.” She hissed at him, dragging him back into the shadows of the stone wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin went ghostly pale at her insistence, a small glimmer of the scared child he one was making itself apparent in that split second of hesitation, “Why?” He asked, ignoring her request and turning to face her instead, fear shining in his eyes. He’d lost so much within the walls of this school, had been forced to do so much in service upon these grounds, she could see the wheels of his own mind turning with worst-case scenarios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is here.” She explained quickly, not wanting to unsettle him any more as they continued their trek to the main courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He faltered in his steps, picking up on her implication immediately, “Then that means…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snape is here.” She confirmed, “We need to keep an eye on his movements and alert the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrunched his eyebrow in concentration, diving into the wards alongside her as they maneuvered through the hall. He’d studied the magic along with her, learning at her side throughout the course of what could be called their eighth year, and knew the wards just as well as she did, a skill that would hopefully give them an edge tonight. But all they could do was share a knowing look and hurry on to their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny Weasley had never been the type to back down from a challenge. As the youngest Weasley and the only daughter, she’d had to work hard to prove herself, to prove her worth, and as she stared up at the vials of rubies and emeralds she knew that this was one of those moments that she’d have to step up to the plate once more. While Sirius and the twins were genius at pranks and mayhem and had a certain spark for creativity, manipulation was where the youngest Weasley shined. She’d always had a way of twisting things to fall in her favor, no matter the scenario. And so while George and Fred fiddled with their boxes of experimental products and Sirius fired spell after spell at the glass vials hanging high above them, Ginny stood back studying the pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew, instinctively, that they weren’t the first to try to hack the House Points System and that it probably had a million layers of protective enchantments surrounding it, but that there was probably just a key they were missing, a password of sorts that would grant them access to the ancient contraption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just had to find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry Potter didn’t know whether to kiss his husband… or kill him. Even though the man was a Slytherin through and through, he had no earthly idea how to sneak. On the way to the Headmaster’s office Theo had knocked over several suits of armor, crashed headfirst into a wall, and tripped over the edge of a rug, pulling the group of them down along with him. If he didn’t love the man with all his might, he would have sent him off to wait in a car somewhere like Aunt Petunia had used to do with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of Merlin, Nott.” Ron groaned aloud as the man bumped into him yet again,  “How are you a Slytherin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might not be.” Luna reminded them with her typical airiness, prompting snickers from Pansy as they finally reached the steps up to the Headmaster’s Office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Harry snorted as he led the group up the staircase to the door, “He’s definitely a Slytherin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a compliment, Nott.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes and smirked back at him, “Says the man who’s about to be sorted into Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy huffed, “Will you two quit acting like you’re not ridiculously in love with each other and just open the damn door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you appreciated my penchant for dramatics?” Theo pouted as Harry mumbled the password and the door swung open, revealing the cozy office of MInerva McGonagall. While it still held a great many similarities to it’s time of Dumbledore’s tenure, the room seemed a little just less whimsical and a little more homely. Warm light drifted from the lanterns on the walls, washing the room in a golden glow that highlighted the many books and artefacts scattered around the room. But all of that paled in comparison to the sight of the sorting hat sitting primly atop the desk, just waiting for a night out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, “It can’t be that easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius knew the exact moment the heist had begun, as Severus gave a slight quirk of his lips when the wards of the old castle shifted to alert him. To anyone else, they would have missed the subtle movement, but Lucius had spent a lifetime learning the ticks of his closest friend. They could read each other better than any other person could… though Evangeline might just prove to be the exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason your betrothed is currently breaking into the Headmaster’s Office with that horde of Gryffindors she favours?” The surly old potions professor asked him, sounding positively bored despite the glint of excitement shining in his eyes over catching the group in the act. Even though he obviously adored Evangeline, the rest could not be said for her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius feigned surprise, refusing to give up his knowledge of the situation by quirking a haughty eyebrow at the man, “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus rolled his eyes and downed his drink, “Always the drama queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the snark and continued his feigned innocence, “Are you quite certain it’s them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you know some other Evangeline Rosier who surrounds herself with dunderheads like Potter and Longbottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fairly sure your two favourite students are among that group of friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they are.” He groaned, standing swiftly from his chair and stalking towards the door with a look of terrifying delight on his face, “Why Minerva ever thought to teach them how to manipulate the wards, I’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius stood to follow him, smirking to himself about the likelihood of his fiance’s capture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at her husband’s glee as they turned the Gryffindor common room and dorms into a mess of Slytherin green. It was the final stop on their pranking tour of the castle. He, Harry, and Theo were working together in dousing everything in green and silver and transfiguring everything they could find to look like snakes. While they’d originally planned on just pulling off the one prank in the main hall, filling it with a couple thousand full cups of water (and more sticking charms than should, honestly, be legal) they’d decided to suspend the charm on the hall until the first day of term so that it could truly be enjoyed by the masses, and had turned instead to wreaking havoc the common rooms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Theo had joined them in the midst of their journey to the Slytherin dorms, sending Pansy and Ron on back to Grimmauld with their prize and Luna up to assist Seamus, Dean, and Lee with their own assault on Ravenclaw tower. And though Hermione was keeping an eye on things in the wards, she couldn’t help but to keep being distracted by the shenanigans in front of her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But despite her distraction, she did not miss the movement coming from the dungeons. Professor Snape was leaving his own quarters with the swift stride of a wizard out to destroy, she could almost picture his robes billowing out behind him like they always did (despite the heaviness of the material and the distinct lack of a breeze in the dungeons). She cursed as she caught sight of his destination, moving quickly in pursuit of Evie’s group on the fourth floor with Lucius hot on his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie was going to kill Blaise. The man had taken the warning to be quiet and invisible to mean the complete opposite, using every opportunity he could to make noise as they all moved through the corridors on patrol. Whether it was charming the suits of armor to stomp their feet to the tune of “We Will Rock You” or spelling every portrait’s inhabitants to don a mustache (to their immense &amp; vocal displeasure), it was like it was impossible for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be causing trouble. And though it was downright hilarious watching him transfigure random bits and pieces of furniture that they passed into sex swings and giant dicks, she was truly counting down the seconds until he got them caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that Bill kept smoking a steady stream of clove cigarettes that smelled like the God of Death himself, leaving a trail of figurative breadcrumbs to their current location, no matter their place in the castle. Or that Neville simply rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics and spent the majority of their trek through the halls trying to calm the screeching portraits to no avail. Not even mentioning the fact that Charlie and Daphne had long-since disappeared into a hidden corridor somewhere and hadn’t been seen or heard from since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Hermione’s frantic patronus (why they didn’t just use the communication coins they used in every other part of their lives, she didn’t know) arrived in front of them that she realized how perfectly Blaise’s shenanigans suited their needs as the distraction. Severus Snape was in residence and was currently heading their way. She sighed, better them than any of the other groups. They were, after all, the ones that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be getting caught if it came down to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Neville grumbled as her patronus faded away and left the hall encased in darkness once more, “I’ve always wanted to be skewered by my childhood nightmares...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be a blast!” Blaise decided, looking positively giddy at the thought of facing off with his best friend’s godfather and former head of house, practically bouncing with excitement, a stark contrast to the reluctant stubbornness shining in the rest of their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie just smiled and finally joined in with his wreaking of havoc, refusing to let him be the only one marching off to face certain death with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The third and final installment of the Hogwarts Heist is coming (hopefully) next week and I cannot wait to hear all of your thoughts on it. Leave some love and let me know what you think. Also I'm trying to figure out which fic I'm going to write next after this one, because I'm bored to tears and totally out of it and figure that this is a productive use of my time. Should I write a Fenrir x Hermione, a Sirius x Hermione, or a Severus x Hermione? Or do y'all want more Evie instead? Let me know in the comments down below! </p><p>***</p><p>The Commoner's Guide To Bedding A Royal (by OlivieBlake) : TBH, everything written by OlivieBlake is INCREDIBLE and worth reading but this one was my introduction to her work. It's a modern royalty AU with DRAMIONE as the main pairing (Draco is the Prince of Wales and Hermione is the American commoner who ends up at school with him). It's got an incredible (mostly Slytherin) cast and her writing of their interactions and dynamics is literally the BEST thing I've ever read, it will make you laugh and cry and jump for joy and it is truly one of my most favorite books out there. Literally, If I could print and bind it as a book I would. It's that wonderful. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156935/chapters/35149952</p><p>The Debt of Time (by ShayaLonnie) : This, THIS, fic is incredible and LONG and gah! Just perfect. It's a Sirius/Hermione time travel fic that is literally the best one out there and I am not kidding when I say read this NOW! It's just perfect and wonderful and I cannot say too much without giving it away but this is the most well done time travel AND marauders fic I've ever read and you should seriously just read it. https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672917/chapters/23626929</p><p>Manacled (by SinLinYu) : This one still haunts me and it is NOT for the faint of heart. It's a heartbreakingly beautiful story that will leave you gasping for air and weeping for your favorite characters. It is dark, probably the darkest story I've ever read, and there were moments where I had to put it down and take a minute to just reorient myself with reality because it just tears at your soul in a way that I've never felt before. It is *loosely* based on Margaret Atwood's The Handmaid's Tale and as such is VERY trigger heavy and very dark, and as a rape survivor myself it was at times hard to read but it was worth it. I don't think I've ever read something that has stuck with me the way this one has. I still get chills just thinking about it. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174/chapters/33390198</p><p>Aurelian (by BittyBlueEyes) : THIS ONE IS PRECIOUS. A semi-time travel fic with Dramione as the central relationship. This was one of the first Draco/Hermione fics that I read and the one that truly ignited my love for them, it's got everything a good story should have and is truly one of those books you just can't put down. I can't say too much more without spoiling it, but it truly is fantastic. https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171864/chapters/6888428</p><p>Theres a million more where that came from, but please check them out if you're itching for a good story. They're all finished and wonderful and I truly cannot sing their praises enough. I hope you all are staying safe out there and I promise we'll be reunited with another chapter soon. </p><p>Always, </p><p>Alison ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Seventeen: Snape. Snape. SeVeRuS Snape.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*crawls out of the depths of hell, covered in bruised and caked in blood, with a horde of angry demons on my tail clutching this chapter between the fingers I broke punching the devil himself, before collapsing at your feet with an exhausted groan of victory as the pit of despair closes up after me*</p>
<p>Well. </p>
<p>That took fucking forever. </p>
<p>The last time I updated it was June... now it's fucking October?!?!? Where did the time go? I guess you can say time flies when you're decidedly NOT having fun. It's been a hell of a few months guys and I'm so so so sorry that it's taken this fucking long to get you an update. Between surgery, and lawyers, and job-hunting, and the pandemic, and the protests, and the election, and the murder hornets, and the covid scares, and the worry that came with RGB's death, and the wildfires, and the hurricanes, and basically the state of our fucking world right now (and the soul-crushing anxiety that goes along with it) I have been BLOCKED. AS. FUCK. </p>
<p>But even though the world as we know it has not gotten better (not even by a little bit), I've finally been able to force the words out of me (I may have tied up my imaginary muse in my closet and refused to let him out until I managed to get at this chapter finished, he's probably really bored and hungry by now, tbh) and I am exhausted as fucking shit. It's 1:30 in the goddamn morning and I've been at this off and on since this morning. So it could totally be an incomprehensible mess, at this point I couldn't care less. </p>
<p>As always though, I own nothing. If I did, I could tie up Henry Cavill in my closet instead of some imaginary muse. *wink wink*</p>
<p>Also, per usual and as expected, this is not beta'd or edited. Not even a little. Not even at all. All mistakes are mine and I take FULL responsibility for them.</p>
<p>We die like men.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius had to admit it. He was seriously impressed by the genius mind of Ginny Weasley. Though he’d always known she was a fiery little redhead with a quick temper and an even quicker wit, he’d tried to just push all thoughts of her from his mind. Not needing to be anywhere near the greatest temptation he’d ever faced. But watching her dismantle the wards around the hourglasses and charm the stones to affect her wishes, after what felt like hours and hours of failures from the rest of them, he knew he couldn't just pretend she didn’t exist anymore. That she didn’t haunt him day and night with the barbed words and subtle innuendos she constantly threw his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred and George, though frustrated with their own lack of progress in regards to the task, seemed pretty unsurprised by their sister’s success. It didn’t stop them from celebrating however and letting out a great “Whoop!” of excitement when it finally worked. Nor did it stop them from setting off an array of firecrackers as they tore back through the building for their valiant escape. Or him from sneaking glances once more at the young woman he’d tried so hard to keep his distance from as they followed the twins through yet another system of tunnels that seemed to just appear at their will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie had faced certain death before. Hell, she’d spent most of her life on the run from a homicidal megalomaniac intent on seeing her death. She’d battled death eaters and trained with heros. But none of them, not even the infamous Antonin Dolohov himself, terrified her as much as Severus Snape. She could see how he could have become a student’s boggart all of those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And though she knew he had at least a smidgeon of tolerance for her, she doubted it would come into effect when breaking into the sacred grounds of the castle that served as his own private kingdom. She could almost imagine him stalking after them through the castle, sniffing them out like a bloodhound as they wound their way through quiet corridors and twisted staircases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was amazing really, that he hadn’t caught up with them yet. With the consistent chain of cigarettes Bill left in his wake and the mashup of Queen songs Blaise had convinced Salazar Slytherin himself to belt out from his portrait, clashing chaotically with the Abba songs Godric was singing in competition. They were well and truly leaving a trail of chaos in their wake and for once in her life, Evie couldn’t have been prouder… even if it left her growing more anxious by the second of their impending capture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t until they received Hermione’s message saying that they’d successfully made it out of the castle that she began to hope for an easy escape. They just had to make it to the nearest tunnel out to Hogsmeade. It should be easy, the closest one was just a couple corridors away. A hundred meters in the other direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to split up.” Bill decided, naturally taking the leadership roll of their little strategy session as they peeled off into an empty corridor, “Someone needs to get caught so that the rest of us can escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy silence weighed between them as if they were preparing to truly sacrifice themselves in battle. As if they were back in the midst of battle. Though with Severus Snape, one never quite knew of the consequences in store for them. It was almost eerie, a callback to the actual battle that had taken place in these halls barely a year prior. Evie could see the revelation settling over them, an unwelcome remembrance of terror that had no place in their night of juvenile fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Neville shared a look with Blaise, knowing that the Gryffindor was about to make the play once more. Prepared to stand up to the one professor he’d always feared in an effort to protect their irresponsible crime. “I’ll do it.” He said, proving her suspicion as the small group turned to face him, “I’m supposed to be returning here in a few weeks anyways as a professor, so I can just say I came to walk the halls and think on the upcoming year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll know you’re lying.” Blaise told him, reminding him of what they already knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” Bill offered instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville snorted, “You’re a Weasley, he hates you on precedent alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t be that bad.” He shrugged off the concern, preparing himself for the inevitable as he dropped the butt of his cigarette on the floor and snubbed it with the heel of his boot, the very picture of nonchalance in the face of certain death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie stopped him with a hand to his chest, holding him in place “For all our luck, you’ll end up in Azkaban by morning and Fleur would kill you and then me as well. If only for effect.” “No, I’ll go. He likes me. And if anything I can call in the favor he owes me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you. We can say I was giving you a tour.” Neville decided, ignoring the fact that she’d spent nearly a week in residence of the school, sitting for her NEWTS along with the rest of them and refusing to hear her protest as the rest of their friends nodded begrudgingly and headed off down the hall to make their escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He owes you a favor?” Neville asked as they disappeared around the corner and the two of them started back in the direction they’d come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed fiercely at the question, hesitating over her words as they walked swiftly onwards, “I’ll admit, it’s a little more like blackmail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville stumbled, catching himself easily before hissing, “You plan on blackmailing Professor Snape!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not unless we have to!” She shot back, sending him a look of warning as they turned the corner. The subtle but distinct sound of a cane rapping steadily along the stones catching her attention as she pulled him to a stop, listening closely as it grew steadily louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Neville asked, his voice a low whisper as he glanced wildly around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He bit out with a whine, “Is that a blessing or a curse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Play along.” She hissed as she reached for his arm, ignoring his question and linking it in with her own as she schooled her expression and steered them in the direction she now knew her fiance to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you think the Headmistress would allow it?” She asked, speaking at her normal volume once more and ignoring the confused look on Neville’s face as they approached the corner, “I mean I know it’s almost unheard of, hosting a wedding here. But Lucius loves this place so much, maybe she would make an exception?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville tried to disguise his snort as a cough as he caught onto her scheme, schooling his features and answering her with a sincere look of apology, “I don’t know, Evie.” He replied as they rounded the corner, “I mean there’s just been so much that’s happened here - Oh! Hello Professor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus Snape stood directly in front of them with Lucius at his side, the former the very picture of disgruntlement as her aforementioned fiance shot her a feigned look of surprise. As if he didn’t know exactly what she was up to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Longbottom, Miss Rosier.” Severus Snape greeted curtly through narrowed eyes, his trademark sneer planted firmly upon his face, “Out for a late night stroll?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Evening, Professor. I didn’t realize you were here.” Neville replied with all of the innocence he could muster, “Nor you, Lord Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an impromptu visit, I assure you.” Lucius replied with just the hint of mirth before turning to Evangeline with faux concern, “I must admit I’m surprised to see you here, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’ve caught me then.” She agreed with a laugh, launching into the spur-of-the-moment explanation she’d come up with, “I asked Neville for a tour, since I haven’t spent much time here and he’s to be a professor in the fall.” She informed him with a sweet smile, patting Neville affectionately on the arm before moving towards her fiance with a smile, “I thought, with how much love you have for the school, that I might surprise you in asking the Headmistress if we could marry here.” She paused, lifting up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek before dropping back to the floor, “But I suppose it wouldn’t be much of a surprise now, would it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held her gaze for a moment, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he considered her obvious fib, “No, my dear.” He agreed with a chuckle, pressing a kiss of his own to her temple, “I don’t believe that it would. Besides, I thought we could marry at the manor, if you’d like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I hadn’t realized.” She replied with a genuine sense of surprise, she hadn’t expected him to want to marry there if she was honest, knowing how much the place haunted him, “I guess we have much to discuss then, don’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we do.” He agreed with a quick wink before turning back to Severus, “Sev, old friend. I’m afraid I must be going. We can’t be seen keeping my dear fiance out so late, people would talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in question all but rolled his eyes, sarcasm positively dripping from his tongue as he spoke, “No, we wouldn’t want there to be any </span>
  <em>
    <span>accusations</span>
  </em>
  <span> against Miss Rosier, would we?” He asked, lingering on the word as he glared at them in contempt, though it was truly a norm for the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Evie agreed with a laugh, rolling her eyes at the insinuation that she was something needing protection, before turning to the friend at her other side, “Neville would you like to join us, or are you still planning on checking in on Professor Sprout?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a show of checking his watch, “I think I’ll join you, I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.” He decided with a warm smile, turning slightly towards the hall that led up to the front entrance, playing his part perfectly despite his lingering childhood fear of the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are coming to the wedding aren’t you, Severus?” Evie asked him innocently, as Lucius made the move to guide her back through the castle, “I know Lucius is planning on asking you to be his best man, but I’m sure it wouldn’t be too difficult to talk him out of it if you’d only promise to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slight raise of his eyebrow was the only confirmation from the man that he knew he’d been outmaneuvered, “I’ll consider making an appearance.” He finally conceded, “Goodnight Miss Rosier, Mr. Longbottom, Lucius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Sev.” Lucius replied with a smirk, as Evie and Neville offered their own goodbyes, before turning to lead the two of them back through the castle, his arm automatically curling around her waist as they meandered through the halls and out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you back at Grimmauld.” Neville told her with a triumphant smile as they arrived at the gates, before snapping out of existence with a quiet pop of apparition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to face Lucius, unable to contain the smile that pulled at her lips as he gazed down at her, his own patented smirk of approval on his own face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naughty, naughty, naughty girl.” He tutted, leaning down to nuzzle against her neck as his grip tightened briefly around her waist, “I should spank you for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A shiver went up her spine at the threat, a whisper of anticipation for all the things they’d yet to discover, “I think you might just have to.” She agreed with a conspiratorial smirk of her own, “But sadly, I’ve got a celebration to attend.” He all but pouted at the reminder, “Would you like to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And spend the night among the heathens you call friends? No thank you.” He told her with the haughty disdain she’d quickly come to love.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll hurt Blaise’s feelings if you keep talking about them like that.” She teased, threading her fingers through his own as they stood in front of the gates. Taking a moment to just appreciate his beauty as she stalled in her departure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hair was almost silver in the moonlight, tied low at his nape as the shadows highlighted the contours of his cheekbones and the slope of his aristocratic nose. She brushed a wayward silver strand from his cheek as he spoke, “Does it irritate you that I do not hide my feelings for them?” He asked, sudden concern and vulnerability shining in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, cupping his cheek with warm affection as she whispered her own assurance, “No, I know you don’t mean it.” She told him honestly, “besides, it’s not like what you say isn’t true.” “They are heathens, but they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> heathens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” “Now go celebrate with your fellow criminals. I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless you want to meet me back at my flat in an hour or so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I could ever down such an invitation.” He agreed, pulling her close for the barest brush of his lips against hers, promising of things to come, “Try not to get yourself into any more trouble tonight, love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, not wanting to part from him as she brushed her nose once against his own, “No promises.” She teased before breaking away and following Neville back to the London townhome, her belly aflutter with anticipation as the castle disappeared from view along with her betrothed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was a little on the short side, I apologize. But at least it's something. </p>
<p>Leave a comment if you wanna and I promise that I'll love you forever.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, I'm so so so grateful to every single one of you who commented and supported me during that unexpected hiatus despite my promise of weekly updates. You truly, truly have my heart and if I were a witch I'd be casting spells of love and protection over each and every one of you. You guys are truly wonderful and I love you each dearly.</p>
<p>P.S. I'm linking some fics down below that y'all should totally check out because who knows when I'll be back (here's hoping it's next week).</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Sugar And Spice (by InLoveWithForver): A Triad Fic starring Hermione, Theo, and Draco that's simply wonderful and ridiculously long. I'm rereading this for the second time because it's just so delightful that I needed a second (and probably a third too) helping of all the smutty deliciousness. Seriously, check this one out. You won't regret it. (Also there's a WIP sequel that's equally amazing!)</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820299/chapters/39482584</p>
<p>The Problem With Purity (by phoenix_writing): This one is totally unique and utterly brilliant and I tore through it one sitting because it was just so easy to get lost in. The main pairing is Severus x Hermione (which I'm a total sucker for) with background HarryxDraco and it's WONDERFUL. I've truly never read anything like it before and the concept is just so fresh and original that I want to cry.</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901309/chapters/52274464</p>
<p>Tango (by Desert_Sea): I should probably warn you that this smutty deliciousness is packing some SERIOUS heat. Like be ready for a cold shower. Really though, what is it about Severus Snape that just lights my fucking soul on fire? Anyways, find a dark secluded spot somewhere you won't be interrupted and give this one a whirl. You can thank me later.</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304437/chapters/16590349</p>
<p>Firewhiskey Nights (by Kittenshift17): Thorfinn Rowle could murder me and I'd probably thank him. Seriously, just... fuck man. Anyways, this is a Thorfinn x Hermione fic that's still a WIP but is totally worth the read. Really though, give anything by Kittenshift17 a read, she's seriously good.</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864656/chapters/31893999</p>
<p>How To Win Friends And Influence People (by olivieblake): I will NEVER stop singing her praises, olivieblake has such fucking talent you can't help but be enraptured by ever single word she writes. This is another Dramione fic but it is seriously (SERIOUSLY) worth the read. Like I've always been a sucker for Slytherin-centric shenanigans and this one truly takes the cake. Really though, if I could only read work by two fanfic authors for the rest of my life it'd be olivieblake and EliMorgan. Like fuck man, they just wreck me.</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208228/chapters/25035075</p>
<p>Apples And Oranges (by EliMorgan): Speaking of my two favorite fanfic authors, I just discovered this fic the other day and I devoured it like a woman starved in the middle of the afternoon. It's a Fenrir x Hermione which I've just recently come to love and it's simply wonderful. It's a WIP but it's definitely worth the read anyways. Seriously though, anything by EliMorgan is utter perfection and I could read her work over and over again and never get tired of it.</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024377/chapters/34829630</p>
<p>A Complete Education (by Andante825): A little one shot of the professors having to teach sex ed. I haven't laughed this hard since before Friends was removed from Netflix (those fuckers!). Give it a chance and try not to wake your family/roommates/neighbors as you cackle with glee.</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705891</p>
<p>Grade A American Beef (by a caseofthemondays): Okay so this is NOT an HP fic but fuck if you don't love it as much as I do. It's Darcy Lewis x Bucky Barnes and as someone who ships both of them with literally anyone (and has read enough pairings to fill the fucking library of congress), hear me when I tell you that this one is fucking brilliant. Like fuck, it's just perfection. Brb, I'm gonna go reread it for like the millionth time now.</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276592/chapters/32929938</p>
<p>I'll catch you fuckers on the flip side.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>